<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Hearts and Spades by QueenHoneyBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654357">Of Hearts and Spades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHoneyBee/pseuds/QueenHoneyBee'>QueenHoneyBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHoneyBee/pseuds/QueenHoneyBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia witnesses a strange rabbit while she studies for her upcoming exams. She follows this rabbit down the rabbit hole, and finds herself in Wonderland! What awaits her in this strange land? What secrets will she uncover?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), France/Seychelles (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hungary/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       “King Richard III decided to enact the- hey, Amelia, are you even listening?” Sakura asked with an exasperated sigh. Amelia looked up from the flower crown she was working on.</p><p>       “Of course I am! Something about Richard’s rule or whatever.” Amelia rolled her eyes. Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose; she closed the history book and let it fall to the grass.</p><p>       “You’re never going to pass your exam.”</p><p>       “Who said I wanted to? History is so bloody boring; we’re never taught anything new or exciting. Every year it’s always the same: what happened, where did it happen, when did it happen. Rinse and repeat.” Amelia slumped against the tree behind her, tossing the flower crown with a lazy flick of her wrist. She glanced up at her sister; her eyes always searched Sakura, analyzing her jet black hair and brown eyes, opposite of her own blond and blue. It was never a secret that Amelia was adopted; although, she couldn’t help but wonder how she managed to be picked by a family completely unlike her.</p><p>       “Why did you even pick a history class if you don’t like history?” Sakura groaned.</p><p>       “My advisor said I needed an extra credit! He never said what I had to take!” Amelia crossed her arms over her chest. She felt her sister's eyes analyze her.</p><p>       “Mom isn’t going to be happy when you bring home another bad grade.” Amelia averted her gaze, the hot feeling of shame flushed her face.</p><p>       “You know I’m not doing it on purpose. I don’t… I’m not motivated like some of my classmates. I don’t have the same passion as they do.” Sakura opened her mouth to speak, yet had no words to say. She knew her sister had a valid point. College introduced the idea of studying something you enjoy, something you’re passionate about. You don’t have to stick with a boring class, nor do you have to choose classes that don’t interest you- Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, interrupting her thoughts.</p><p>       “Hey, Amelia, look,” She whispered, nudging Amelia with her elbow. “A rabbit! Do you see it?” Amelia perked up, her interest piqued. She followed her sister’s extended finger. She saw the rabbit in question; its fur a rich chocolate brown, its ears stiffly pointed upwards. The rabbit turned its head like it heard them. Then, she watched in awe as the rabbit rose to stand on its hind legs. It wore a white vest emblazoned with a blue spade on its breast.</p><p>       “Sakura, please tell me you’re seeing this, too.” Amelia patted her sister’s leg, but her sister did not respond. “Sakura?” She tore her eyes away from the rabbit long enough to glance back at Sakura. Her mouth was open, like she was in the middle of saying something. Her finger continued to point. It was as if she had been frozen in time. She clambered to her feet.</p><p>       “Sakura, quit being cheeky with me. It’s not funny,” Amelia took a tentative step back. Nothing she did could rouse her sister. She whipped her head around; the rabbit was still standing, still staring.</p><p>       “Hey! You!” Amelia shouted. “What’s going on?”</p><p>       “I’m sorry!” The rabbit squeaked. “I had to, I had to do it-”</p><p>       “What do you mean you had to?” Amelia approached the rabbit; the creature instinctively hopped back in response. Suddenly, the rabbit’s green eyes widened in shock.</p><p>       “Wait, she said your name was Amelia, correct?”</p><p>       “That’s my name, yeah, why’s that important?” The rabbit brought a paw to her mouth and nibbled a claw.</p><p>       “I have to tell the King!” She yelped, darting off in the direction of the nearby forest.</p><p>       “Hey! Wait-!” Amelia shouted, beginning to sprint after the creature. In the rush, she forgot about Sakura. <em>What the bloody hell am I doing?!</em> Her mind screamed. <em>I’m chasing after a clothes-wearing, English speaking rabbit, that’s what I’m doing!</em> Quick glimpses of a brown blur kept her in the right direction. The rabbit scampered deeper and deeper into the woods; she noticed less and less sunlight peeking through the trees. The rabbit slowed to a sudden stop before crawling down a hole at the base of a wide sycamore tree. Amelia skit to a halt, nearly slipping on the dewy grass.</p><p>       “Are you serious?” She panted, resting her hands on her knees. She lifted her head to see the hole. It looked wide enough for her to fit through, if she tried.</p><p>   Amelia faced a decision: Does she call it a loss and return to Sakura? Stay in Cambridge for the rest of her life, barely scrape by the skin of her teeth? Graduate from college with a useless degree she’ll never use, marry the first man who shows a bit of interest in her, end up with three kids who don’t appreciate her? Or, does she follow the rabbit? The talking, clothes-wearing rabbit who just disappeared down a tree, Alice in Wonderland style? The rabbit who knew her name? The rabbit who mentioned a king?</p><p>She made her choice.</p><p>   Now sitting down on the grass, she scooted herself slowly towards the rabbit hole. One foot disappeared, then the other. Inch by inch, her legs were submerged. With the grass being slick, she lost her grip. Amelia shrieked as she slipped and disappeared.</p><p>I.</p><p>   She screamed until her throat was raw. She descended deeper and deeper into the darkness; the dirt had begun to loosen around her. She brought her arms to her chest; she figured she’d need them to brace for the inevitable impact.</p><p>   Suddenly, the dirt was gone. It gave way to a strange tunnel; Amelia saw the walls were covered in doors of every conceivable shape, color, and size. Pieces of furniture hung suspended in the air; a few chairs, tea tables, lamps, cups and plates and cutlery. Amelia’s speed had decreased considerably; she floated down the strange vertical hallway like a leaf falling from a branch.</p><p>   A bedside table rose to meet her. On it sat a lamp, a stack of books, and a framed photograph. She reached out and grabbed the photo. Seemingly satisfied, the table continued to rise as she continued to fall.</p><p>   The photo was black and white, telling of its potential age. It showed a man and woman sitting in front of the camera, each holding a baby. Two more children stood by their parents, the girl by her mother, the boy by his father. The baby boy the mother held was smiling and reaching for the camera. The baby girl the dad held had burst into tears. <em>This is too cute,</em> Amelia thought as she tucked the photo into her messenger bag.</p><p>       “My bag!" Relief washed over her. "I’m certainly chuffed to see you.” At least she had it and its contents. She rummaged through it, pulling out her school supplies. As if on cue, another table rose to her. She set down her books and pencils. She double-checked her bag; she was left with her phone, its charger, a pocket knife, her notebook, and the photo.</p><p>   Something caught her eye: she was approaching a checkered floor. Amelia floated down until her feet met solid ground. The room she found herself in wasn’t large or small; it fit her rather comfortably. She looked upwards, startled to see an empty ceiling above her. A soft chime jingled in her left ear; she instinctively turned to face that direction. A glass table materialized beside her; it proudly displayed a cookie tin, a glass vial filled with liquid, and a letter sealed with pink wax. Amelia picked up the letter first. She broke the seal and began deciphering the tiny cursive handwriting.</p><p>
  <em>Amelia,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My name is Pippy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I apologize for not introducing myself earlier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please accept these gifts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The drink will make you shrink, and the cookies will make you grow again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eat them wisely!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will be waiting for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Pippy</em>
</p><p>   Amelia tucked the note into her bag. She grabbed the vial with one hand, the cookie tin with the other. She surveyed the room, confident she hadn’t seen a door. As she looked, the room transformed around her. She now stood in a cozy cottage kitchen, complete with a stove, table, windows, and a door. However, everything was tiny compared to her. The door could barely fit her shoe, let alone her entire body.</p><p>       “This liquid will make me shrink, huh?” She muttered. With the cookie tin safely in her bag, she popped the cork and brought the vial to her lips. The cool liquid tasted faintly like lavender. A shiver ran down her spine. Amelia clenched her eyes shut as the liquid took immediate action. Her body felt incredibly tight. As quickly as it began, it was over. Amelia cracked one eye open.</p><p>   Sure enough, her body had shrunk down to perfectly fit the room. Everything on her person had shrunk as well. She plugged the cork back in and approached the door. The solid wood stood firm; a golden doorknob glinted in the afternoon light.</p><p>       “Let’s hope I don’t need a key.” Amelia grabbed the knob and twisted. The door swung open with ease. She stepped outside, shielding her eyes from the sun. Once they adjusted, she scanned her new surroundings. She now found herself in a gigantic garden, flowers standing as tall as skyscrapers, topiaries tickling the clouds as they floated past. Amelia swapped the vial for the tin; she selected a pink frosted cookie. Nibbling a corner, she waited. The same volt of electricity shot through her body, this time going up instead of down. Her body felt incredibly stretchy as she grew to her normal size.</p><p>   This time, she kept her eyes open. Amelia watched in awe as the flowers shrank back down to the ground. The cookie tin made its way back into her bag; she prayed she’d never have to eat anything like that again.</p><p>       “This is just a fluke,” Amelia murmured. “A fluke, right, a fluke-”</p><p>       “Oh, good! You made it!” Pippy hopped out of a nearby bush. She stood on her hind legs, brushing off a hitchhiking leaf. <em>NOT A FLUKE.</em></p><p>       “You-” Amelia pointed an accusatory finger at the rabbit. “Have a lot of explaining to do.”</p><p>       “I know, and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have run off like that.” The rabbit winced, lowering herself to the ground in shame. For a brief moment, Amelia felt pity for the poor thing.</p><p>       “It’s okay.”</p><p>       “I can explain everything as we make our way to the castle!” Castle? Amelia looked to the horizon. There, she could see a large, magnificent castle, boasting sapphire blue spires. Flags proudly displaying the same blue spade symbol fluttered in the wind.</p><p>       “Please do.” Pippy gestured for Amelia to follow. Pippy led Amelia down a winding dirt road; they exited the garden, made their way through a forest, crossed an old bridge connecting two cliffs, and haphazardly maneuvered through the crowd of a busy market. Pippy chatted Amelia’s ear off, sparing no detail of the land’s rich history.</p><p>   From what Amelia could gather: the land was named Cardonia, it was separated into four kingdoms: Hearts, Clubs, Diamonds, and Spades, each kingdom had its own symbol and color, and its own King and Queen-</p><p>       “So, hold on,” Amelia interrupted. “There’s a Queen of Hearts? Like in Alice in Wonderland?”</p><p>       “What’s that?” The rabbit eyed her curiously.</p><p>       “It’s a book that got turned into a movie. I never really liked it.”</p><p>       “What’s it about?”</p><p>       “Well, it's about a girl who follows a rabbit down a rabbit hole, and she ends up in a flukey place called Wonderland. It doesn’t make any sense to her because she’s stuck on maintaining the rules of her ‘proper’ society. She ends up making a fool of herself and gets into a lot of trouble.”</p><p>       “That doesn’t sound fun at all. I agree with you, I don’t like it either.” The two continued through the market in silence. The buzzing of the passersby and market stall owners trying to sell their products filled their ears instead. Amelia noticed the odd looks the people gave her; she felt extremely out of place in her jeans and loud-print T-shirt. It was like they were trying to figure out who this outsider was, and what she was doing here. They looked at her, saw Pippy, and went about their business.</p><p>II.</p><p>   Outside the marketplace, a cobblestone path winded through small hills, leading to the castle gates.</p><p>       “We’re almost there,” Pippy continued on. Amelia sighed inwardly; her feet were beginning to hurt. Lush green grass swayed in the gentle breeze. They approached the main gate; two guards stood at attention. Amelia observed them: they wore silver armor that sparkled in the sunlight, their spears shaped into spades at the tip. The points looked incredibly sharp. Pippy gulped before stepping forward.</p><p>       “Excuse me?” She squeaked. “I am Pippy, Royal Messenger of King Arthur. I wish to speak with him.” The guards looked to the other and nodded.</p><p>       “Right,” They signaled to the gatekeepers in their towers; the gatekeepers acknowledged, turning the wheels in unison. Slowly, the gate began to lower. Once the gate was secured, the guards allowed them to pass. Pippy bowed before hopping along, so Amelia bowed as well.</p><p>       “I haven’t told you about King Arthur yet,” Pippy giggled like a schoolgirl. “King Arthur is the King of Spades. He came into power when he was fifteen, and has ruled this kingdom with a steady hand and a mind for justice. His parents had arranged for him to marry a girl from the Royal Advisor’s family, but the girl disappeared. If I’m right, and I really hope I am, you might just be the King’s missing bride!” Pippy’s elation was squandered by Amelia’s blank face.</p><p>       “Amelia?”</p><p>       “You’re saying… you’re saying that I’m supposed to be queen?” The two stopped in the middle of the courtyard. The mist off the nearby water fountain landed on her skin, yet the sensation didn’t seem to register. Her mind raced at a million miles a minute.</p><p>       “It’s very possible.” Pippy stroked her chin with her paw. Amelia staggered back; she felt for the edge of the fountain, and once it met her hand, she slowly sat down on the cold concrete. Amelia’s eyes locked on the blue flowers by her feet. The gravity of the situation was overwhelming.</p><p>       “Amelia, please, you’re frightening me.”</p><p>       “I can’t believe it. It's not... No. I can’t be a queen. I’m only twenty two! I’m barely a junior in college-”</p><p>       “Amelia, listen to me! You have to calm down. I’m not completely sure that you are the missing bride. I could have just found a girl that looks a lot like her and has the same name. If I’m wrong, I’ll let you decide what the next step is. But will you please let me bring you to see the King?” Pippy’s wide emerald eyes silently pleaded with her. Amelia took a deep breath.</p><p>       “Yeah, okay. Let’s go have a bant with Arthur.” Pippy smiled, as best as a rabbit could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The castle was as magnificent inside as it was outside. A bright blue carpet stretched over the stone floor, creating intricate paths down the plethora of hallways. Long white tapestries hung from the ceiling, displaying a sapphire blue spade on each one. Sunlight shone through the floor to ceiling windows; each window adorned with white curtains. Candles burned on tall silver candelabras. Amelia noticed the Blue Castle was close to drowning in every shade of blue imaginable. </p><p>   Pippy stopped before a grand doorway; Amelia, not paying attention, almost tripped over the rabbit. </p><p>       “Alright, I’ll announce your presence. Wait for me here,” Amelia obediently stood in place as Pippy slipped into the throne room. The passing guards gave her strange looks. She couldn't help but feel strange. Amelia twisted her ring; what would Arthur think of her? She became conscious of the clothes she wore, even more so than in the market. She was about to meet a real, genuine King for Christ’s sake! </p><p>       “Amelia, the king will see you now.” Pippy waved her over. Amelia swallowed the lump in her throat and followed Pippy inside. She was met with a chorus of gasping. The elites of the Spade Kingdom stared with bulging eyes as she walked in. Good or bad, she did not know. She kept her eyes focused on the King, seated in the center of the room on his throne. He ran his fingers through his shaggy blond hair. His eyes never left her. Amelia grew uncomfortable, but willed her feet to keep moving. </p><p>       “King Arthur, may I present to you, Lady Amelia.” The rabbit announced. Amelia curtsied awkwardly. Arthur did not speak as he rose from his throne and descended the steps, each movement deliberate and controlled, his gaze intense. The King's eyes burned like emerald fire. </p><p>       “Amelia,” He spoke, his voice carrying an accent similar to her own. “It’s a pleasure. I do hope my messenger told you that I’ve been searching for you?” </p><p>       “Yeah, she filled me in.”</p><p>       “Good, good. I’ve made it my life's mission to bring you home safe and sound. It seems like my efforts were not in vain. Welcome home, Amelia.” He took her right hand and kissed it sweetly. A King? Excited to see <em> her </em>?? Too good to be true. Any minute now, she’d wake up from her dream, still slumped against the tree right beside Sakura. </p><p>       “I’ve planned a grand feast in your honor. Tonight, we celebrate!” The room erupted into cheers. “Your family will be overjoyed to see you again. Come, let me take you to your room. We must get you ready.” <em> Wait- family? Hold on just a bloody minute! </em></p><p>       “Arthur- I mean, your majesty-”</p><p>       “Let me escort you first. I will tell you everything you wish to know once we are there.” Arthur led her out of the throne room. Everyone exited and scattered behind them. Amelia simmered in the silence. Questions burned her tongue. Arthur led her down a long hallway, interrupted by a staircase. Anxiety crawled up and down underneath her skin. Finally, after what felt like eternity, Arthur stopped by a door. He opened it and gestured to her to enter. Amelia stepped into her new room. </p><p>   It was a large space, yet it felt empty. A bed sat by the glass doors leading to the balcony. A vanity stood beside the wardrobe. A fireplace cracked and spat. There was a portrait of Arthur above the mantle; she immediately decided to get rid of it. </p><p>       “How do you like it? I kept it simple for you; I want you to decorate however you see fit. Think of it like an empty canvas.”</p><p>       “I’m absolutely chuffed.” She answered sarcastically. </p><p>       “Now, now, I can feel your anticipation. Unleash your inquiries,” Arthur sat down on the lounge beside the fireplace. Amelia decided to sit as well. She left a considerable space between them.</p><p>       “I have so many… I have no idea where to begin.” She admitted. </p><p>       “I don’t mind if you ask out of order. I’ll answer them all to the best of my abilities.”</p><p>       “Okay… you mentioned my family. I have a family here?” Amelia searched his face. The King’s expression morphed from distant civility to cold sorrow.</p><p>       “Yes, you have a family here. Your father, Tobias Jones, was the Royal Advisor when my father was king. He was blessed with four children, two sets of twins: Madison and Matthew, Alfred and Amelia. You, my dear, have a twin brother.” </p><p>       “What happened to them?”</p><p>       “I’m afraid the question is not what happened to them; rather, it's what happened to <em>you</em>. Cardonia is plagued by a vicious vagabond group known as The Black Circle. They commit heinous acts, such as arson, robbery, even murder. Part of their evil plot against our kingdoms is to steal children from noble and royal families, to prevent the succession of power. Members of this group kidnapped you at a very young age; many were certain that the Spade Kingdom would never see you again.” Arthur reached out and clutched her hands in his. </p><p>       “When Pippy told me that you had returned, I was gobsmacked. I thought it impossible; my most advanced search parties had come back empty handed! How could a silly little rabbit achieve what I could not? Yet it was true; you confidently strode through my throne room, returning home like a soldier from war!”</p><p>       “Why was I the only one taken, then?”</p><p>       “We believe that all the Jones children were targets. However, why you were the only successful kidnapping, we do not know.”</p><p>       “So, I’m supposed to be Queen? How does that work?” A smile tugged at Arthur’s lips, warmth melting through the ice.</p><p>       “My parents and yours had discussed an arranged marriage. Originally, Tobias wanted to have Madison marry me, but our mothers intervened, saying that she was too old.” Arthur chuckled. “They proposed that you become my bride instead.” </p><p>       “Wait a minute,” A thought shot through her mind like a bolt of lightning. Amelia dug through her messenger bag, retrieving the photograph. She held it to Arthur; he accepted it and examined it.</p><p>       “By God… Amelia, where did you get this?”</p><p>       “I found it on my way here. Why?”</p><p>       “Amelia, this is a picture of your family. That’s you, sitting on Tobias's lap.” Amelia yanked the photo out of Arthur’s hands. The happy baby boy was her twin brother. The two older children were her other siblings. Those were her parents. <em> The baby girl was her </em>. Amelia’s shoulders began to shake.</p><p>       “I can’t believe it… I have a family, a fiance, an actual life, all because I fell down a bloody stupid rabbit hole.” Tears slid down her cheeks, creating dark splotches on her jeans. Arthur pulled her close; she rested her head on his shoulder and quietly sobbed. </p><p>       “Awe, no tears, love.”</p><p>       “These are happy tears, believe me. I’m so… so overwhelmed, but in a good way.” </p><p>       “I can’t help but latch on to what you just said. You fell down a rabbit hole?” Amelia wiped her tears away and sat up right. She shrunk slightly under Arthur’s quizzical expression.</p><p>       “Yeah. I followed Pippy through the woods; when she slipped down the rabbit hole, I followed her, and ended up here.”</p><p>       “How peculiar…” Arthur stroked his chin. “My great-great-great grandmother Alice came to Cardonia in the same manner. Followed a white rabbit, no less.”</p><p>       “I’m not the only one?”</p><p>       “It seems not. However, it’s quite rare for outsiders to find their way here. Only those with blood ties to Cardonia are allowed to enter. Your lineage tied you to this land.”</p><p>       “Hold on- Alice? Like, Alice in Wonderland?”</p><p>       “Yes, I've heard that was the book written about her. Is it popular?”</p><p>       “Yeah, somewhat? I'm not the biggest fan, if I'm being honest.” </p><p>       “Oh, well.” Arthur fixed his gaze on the cackling fire. “I hope that satisfied your desire for answers. I should be going, I do have a celebration to prepare. I shall send in handmaidens to assist you in getting ready. I’ll collect you this evening before the festivities begin.” Arthur rose from his seat, squeezing Amelia’s hand before he let go. She watched him leave. </p><p>       “See you later, then.”</p><p> </p><p>I.</p><p>   That was it. The answers Amelia had searched for her entire life, given to her so easily and freely. It felt like Arthur was giving her the solution to a math problem, rather than the solution to the greatest mysteries of her life. Why she felt out of place. Why she felt like she was meant for something different, something her old life couldn’t offer. She had harbored that pain for so long; a hole had been left in her heart. She chastised herself as she grew up; being adopted was nothing to be ashamed of. But... an adopted child being told that they have a family that loved and wanted them... A storm began to brew. </p><p>       “Lady Amelia?” A voice spoke, pulling her out of her own head. She stood and turned to face the newcomer. Three handmaids entered her room; the first was an older woman, her age marked by the deep lines in her skin. The second appeared to be middle aged, yet still looked youthful. The third was clearly the youngest. She carried a folded article of clothing, a pair of shoes resting atop the bundle.</p><p>       “It’s time to get you dressed for dinner. King Arthur selected this dress for you.” The youngest handmaid laid out the dress on the bed. It was the most beautiful gown Amelia had ever seen: a proper bodice, billowing skirt, bell sleeves that would reach past her fingertips. The dress was a shade of blue, of course, with white shifts and lace. She nodded, and the maids began bustling around her. </p><p>       “You may call me Miriam.” The eldest handmaid bowed.</p><p>       “I am Renee, pleased to meet you.”</p><p>       “I’m Lilly!” </p><p>       “Here is your first lesson on proper etiquette, Lady Amelia: during events such as dinner parties, royalty and nobility must wear the color of their respective courts.” Miriam practically ripped her shirt off of her. Amelia tried to cover herself, but Miriam's hands were faster. The handmaid tossed her clothes away unceremoniously. She wagged her finger; Amelia interpreted this as her cue to take off her jeans. She knelt down to take off her shoes; Lily snuck up and yanked them off. Amelia stumbled, nearly falling on her butt. Miriam caught her and held her steady.</p><p>       “Since we are the Blue Kingdom, we have the freedom to dress in any shade of blue our heart desires.” Renee said cheerily as she began layering the skirt shifts. </p><p>       “When visiting other courts, you must wear the color that expresses both kingdoms equally. To keep the peace, you see.” Miriam rolled up the final layer of the dress and slid it over Amelia. She smoothed out the rolls and wrinkles. When she was satisfied, she nodded to Renee, who stepped in. She centered the corset and yanked the strings. Amelia gasped as her chest was suddenly and violently restricted.</p><p>       “Say you’re visiting the Red Kingdom,” Lily piped up from behind her. “You would have to wear a purple dress. With the Yellow Kingdom, you’d wear green. Does that make sense?” Amelia nodded, still unable to breathe. </p><p>       “Good, you’re a quick learner." Miriam chuckled. She tapped Amelia's knee; she raised her leg, allowing the maid to slip on her shoe. </p><p>       “Outside of political gatherings and fancy dinner parties, you're free to dress in whatever color you wish-”</p><p>       “Except for black and white, of course.” Lily smiled cheekily.</p><p>       “I think that’s obvious, Lily.”</p><p>       “Girls,” Miriam spoke with a sharp warning in her tone. “You can bicker later. For now, we must make sure Amelia is presentable.”</p><p>       “Yes, ma’am.” Both girls sighed, resuming their duties. Miriam gently directed Amelia in front of the mirror. She gasped; she looked breathtaking. The soft shade of blue complimented her skin tone; it even matched her eyes. She did a small twirl, watching the dress billow out. </p><p>       “I love it,”</p><p>       “We’re not done yet. Please, sit, and let me style your hair.” Miriam clamped down on her shoulders and forced her to sit. Amelia guessed that she didn’t exactly have a choice. </p><p> </p><p>II.</p><p>   A knock at the door sent the maids scrambling.</p><p>       “Come in!” Arthur opened the door. He smiled as his eyes landed on Amelia.</p><p>       “My dear, you look simply ravishing. Come, I have a surprise for you.” Amelia accepted his outstretched hand and allowed him to lead her out of the room. She was fairly certain she knew what the surprise would be, but Arthur seemed genuinely excited. She kept her mouth shut to not spoil the fun. Arthur led her down a private hall; the sounds of revelry became quieter as they grew distant. He opened a large wooden door, carved with intricate markings. Amelia stepped inside; she was amazed by the large bookshelves, stocked full with books of every size and color. Lining the top of the shelves was a brass rod connected to a ladder. </p><p>   By the fireplace were three individuals; the men sat deep in discussion, the woman stood alone by the fire, drinking a dark liquid from a glass. Everyone’s attention turned to her as she entered. The woman nearly dropped her drink. The men slowly rose to their feet. The first sibling her eyes fell on was the man furthest to the left. His hair had been parted haphazardly, as if he attempted to comb it back, yet it proved too stubborn to stay. Amelia instinctively knew he was her twin. </p><p>       “Al?” She watched his face light up as she spoke his name. </p><p>       “Ami? Oh my god, Ami!” Alfred rushed over, smothering her in a tight hug. It felt like he would crush her bones, yet she relished the embrace. </p><p>       “I’ve never let anyone call me that.” She admitted.</p><p>       “That’s because that’s <em> my </em>nickname for you. I’m the only one allowed to use it.”</p><p>       “Obviously,” Alfred reluctantly relinquished his grip. He beamed, his eyes glistening with tears unshed. The woman set her drink on the mantle; she was the next to approach her. <em> Madison, right? </em> She had a narrow chin and high cheekbones, her hair kept in an elegant bun. A few strands rebelled against the hairstyle, framing her face, only adding to her beauty. Madison reached out, tentatively brushing Amelia’s cheeks with her fingertips, like she was only a figment of her imagination.</p><p>       “Amelia? It’s really you…” </p><p>       “Yep, it's me,” Amelia hazarded a grin. A reciprocated smile tugged at the corner of Madison’s lips. Matthew drew near, offering a quick wave. His light blond hair reminded Amelia of sunshine; she was amused by a stray curl that had tangled itself in his eyebrow. His big brown eyes radiated warmth, despite hiding behind a pair of thick glasses. </p><p>       “That’s amazing. That’s absolutely amazing. Our parents can rest easy now.” Matthew smiled. Amelia blinked in surprise. His smile vanished as he watched her face fall. Her heart sank to the pits of her stomach, leaving her absolutely gutted. </p><p>       “Mom and dad aren’t with you guys?” The siblings shared an anxious look. Madison grimaced, nodding slowly, accepting the responsibility of explaining. </p><p>       “No, they’re not,” Madison answered softly, struggling to keep her composure. “They both passed two years ago. They spent their lives searching for you; after a while, the hopelessness set in, and they… they gave up.”</p><p>       “We pleaded with them to search the Otherthere, but they were convinced you were still in Cardonia, hidden right under their noses.” Matthew finished, adjusting his glasses to give his hands something to do. </p><p>       “Oh,” The sudden knowledge that she’d never get to reunite with her real parents weighed heavily on her heart. </p><p>       “Everyone, please, let’s not spoil the evening. This is a night for celebration.” Arthur interjected, attempting to salvage the mood before it became irreversible. </p><p>       “Yeah. Yeah, it is,” Matthew cleared his throat. “We have our sister back. Let’s have fun tonight.”</p><p>       “That sounds like a good idea.” Alfred beamed. Amelia could tell he was exaggerating, but it was a comforting gesture nonetheless. Amelia opened her arms, trying to pull all her siblings at once into a giant hug. </p><p>       “I missed you all. I didn’t even realize that this is what I needed. I love you.”</p><p>       “We missed you too, and we all love you too.” </p><p>       “Alright! Let’s party!” Alfred cheered. He tried to smooth his hair back, it stubbornly fell back to the way it was. </p><p>       “Alfred, you are in the presence of the King.” Madison spoke through gritted teeth.</p><p>       “Awe, Maddie, lighten up. You don’t have to be so serious all the time.” Alfred offered his arm to Amelia. Right as she was about to accept, Arthur stepped in. </p><p>       “I’ll be escorting her, Alfred, but thank you.” Alfred’s happy facade dropped, yet remained silent. Amelia shot a worried look to her twin. He shook his head dismissively, wordlessly letting her know that it wasn’t something to be worried about.</p><p> </p><p>   She would most definitely be worried about it.</p><p> </p><p>III.</p><p>       “Please welcome: the Diamond Kingdom, King Francis and Queen Camilla!” The guests applauded as trumpets played a prideful tune. The Yellow Royalty took their place at their designated table, appropriately marked by a yellow tablecloth and matching yellow flowers. Francis waved graciously, blowing kisses to all the ladies present. Amelia noticed Arthur became agitated when the King of Diamonds blew him a kiss too. </p><p>       “Is there something going on between you blokes?” Amelia leaned in and whispered. </p><p>       “Francis and I aren’t exactly… friends,” Arthur huffed. “We’re allies, but that’s as far as formalities go. He drives me absolutely mad.” Amelia wondered what Francis did to become such a thorn in Arthur’s side. She decided against asking. </p><p>       “And finally, please welcome: the Club Kingdom, King Ivan and Queen Elizabeta!” The green royalty entered the dining hall. The King, Ivan, wore a long emerald green trench coat that stopped at his boots. His silvery hair captured the golden candlelight. Amelia watched as he pulled out a chair for his wife. She thanked him with a small smile as he sat down in his own chair beside her. When he looked away, her smile disappeared.</p><p>       “Hmph, Elizabeta seems as frigid as usual.” Arthur muttered. </p><p>       “What's that? Is she like this normally?”</p><p>       “Yes, unfortunately. She is a prudish woman. It’s very rare to see her actually enjoying herself at gatherings like these. Honestly, she should have considered that before marrying Ivan.” Amelia’s and Ivan’s eyes met. She smiled and waved politely. He returned the gesture with such ease it made her heart quiver. She returned her attention to Elizabeta; the Club Queen was leaning into Ivan’s ear, whispering something she couldn’t decipher. Ivan nodded, calling a servant over. Amelia chastised herself for staring. Instead, she glanced at each table, committing each face to memory. King Ivan and Queen Elizabeta. King Francis and Queen Camilla. King Ludwig and Queen Feliciana. King Arthur. And her. Soon-to-be Queen Amelia. </p><p>   Dinner was served quickly. Amelia’s palette was enticed by extravagant flavors and sweet wines. She wanted to gorge herself, but knowing there would be dancing later, restrained herself. The barmaid refilled her water glass at her request. Honestly, she was desperate for a cup of tea. </p><p> </p><p>   The conversations around the room were astounding: stories of battles hard fought, justly won and bitterly lost, songs in memory of those who had passed, discussions of economic climates and upcoming trade deals, hilarious hijinks of those recalling their teenage years, bartering of goods and services. It all buzzed around Amelia’s head; it made her dizzy. Mentally added to the exponentially growing list of things she’d have to memorize. </p><p>   Amelia devoured Ivan with her eyes all throughout dinner. She found herself fascinated by his plump lips; lips begging to be kissed. Elizabeta barely bothered, only showing the minimum amount of affection to maintain the image of a contented marriage. Amelia saw how restrained the Club Queen was, her hands kept firmly on her lap, paying attention to everything outside her husband. Arthur was right; she hadn’t married for love, that was obvious. </p><p>       “Attention, may I have your attention please,” Arthur rose from his chair, clinking his glass with his fork. The nose level dimmed considerably as everyone turned to face him. </p><p>       “I wish to thank you all for being here tonight. Your support in our efforts to bring Amelia home was truly spectacular. My sincerest thanks to everyone. And now, with Amelia home safe and sound, there shall be a wedding after all! Everyone, a toast, to my beloved fiance!” Everyone raised their glasses and cheered, the dining hall filled once again with the sound of laughter and revelry. Amelia and Arthur clinked their glasses together, yet Amelia did not feel as happy as her expression let on. Music began to play, the band choosing a song perfect for dancing.</p><p>       “May I have this dance?” Arthur asked, offering his hand. Amelia hesitated before accepting. Everyone followed Arthur’s lead and joined in the middle of the hall. Those who could not or did not join clapped along to the music. Amelia caught a glimpse of Elizabeta, glued to her seat, half-heartedly clapping along. She decided to ignore her and focus on not stumbling over her own feet. Amelia was suddenly ripped away from Arthur, thrust into a dancing circle, squished in between Madison and Feliciana. It was clear that her siblings had had more practice than she did, but she did not let that deter her from having fun. Amelia was spun out of the inner circle and into the arms of her partner in the outer circle.</p><p>Ivan. </p><p>   He caught her before she tripped. Their fingers laced together; his skin felt rough, but not abrasive. Being so close to him made her heart skip a beat. She glanced down to ensure she was following his lead correctly; he untangled a hand, slipped two fingers under her chin, and raised her head to make her look him in the eye.</p><p>       “Hello, Amelia. It is nice to meet you.” His voice was thickly accented.<em> Russian? </em></p><p>       “It’s nice to meet you, too!” She shouted over the music, or the blood rushing in her ears, or quite possibly both. She smiled in a way only someone intoxicated or in love was capable of; she was well on her way to becoming both.</p><p>   The feeling swirling around her heart was different from when she had first met Arthur. Arthur was calculated and civil, demanding respect and treatment as an authority figure. She was excited to meet him, but she equated that excitement to meeting a friend she hadn’t seen in years. There wasn’t a spark that ignited the deeper parts of her emotions. Not like with Ivan. Butterflies fluttered crazily in her chest. She couldn’t focus on anything else. His amethyst eyes were as vast as oceans, and boy, was she drowning. </p><p> </p><p>   The song came to an end; everyone bowed to their partners, paring up for the next song. Amelia bowed to Ivan, but did not linger for a second dance. She returned to her chair at the Blue table, taking a moment to catch her breath. Alfred waved her over. She dismissed him, pointing to her goblet of water. He nodded in understanding, scooping a noblewoman into his arms instead. </p><p>   Ivan caught her eye. He winked at her before disappearing out of the dining hall. <em> Was that some sort of signal? </em>She wondered. Before she could get up again, Arthur approached.</p><p>       “Well, that was quite fun, wasn’t it?” Amelia was struck by his tone. The Spade King grabbed his wine glass and chugged the remainder. <em> Oh man, </em> she thought, <em> he’s trollied. </em></p><p>       “Yeah, that was. I didn’t expect to be yanked away from you like that, though.”</p><p>       “Alfred is a headstrong and stubborn man. I can’t fault him, though; you are his sister, after all.”</p><p>       “Tell you what: I’m going to get some fresh air, and as soon as I’m back, we can dance. Sound okay?” Arthur stared at her; he wasn’t accustomed to her colloquialisms. </p><p>       “Yes, that sounds fine.” Amelia planted a quick peck on his cheek before exiting the dining hall. She relished the rush of cool air that greeted her. She hadn’t realized how hot and stuffy the room had become. Walking down the hallway, she came across more floor to ceiling windows. Outside she could see large, spiraling marble columns that led into the castle gardens. The beginning of the garden was marked by two spade-shaped topiaries, followed by several bushes and plants whose blooms had closed for the night. </p><p>       “I did not expect you to follow.” Ivan’s rich voice spoke. She turned to see him approaching her; he rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.</p><p>       “Well, you did wink at me, so I figured you wanted to see me.”</p><p>       “Will you walk with me?” He asked, gesturing to the gardens.</p><p>       “Sure,” Ivan gently opened one of the doors. Amelia noticed there was a break in between the glass door and the window above. She followed Ivan outside. The air was even colder outside; it was a relief to feel. Amelia couldn’t help but feel like a teenager again, sneaking away with someone she wasn’t supposed to be with. The two followed the cobblestone path. </p><p>       “Your eyes haunt me, Amelia. I wish to know their secrets.” He spoke after a moment's pause.</p><p>       “What secrets?” She spoke blithely, risking a grin.</p><p>       “Perhaps, why you were looking at me all night, rather than your betrothed.” He answered simply, and dangerously. Amelia shuddered, playing it off like she was cold. They had slowed to a stop, in the middle of the garden, under the full moonlight, frozen in time.</p><p>       “Well, if I’m being honest,” Amelia wrung her hands together. “Arthur doesn’t make me feel the same way you do.”</p><p>       “And how do I make you feel?”He leaned in close to whisper, his lips alarmingly close to her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek. Amelia was certain he could hear her heart racing, pounding as loud as a drum inside her chest. </p><p>       “You enchant me, like something out of a dream. With you, I feel fireworks, I feel butterflies.” She met his eyes, mustering every ounce of sincerity she could into her words. There was a palpable energy in the air.</p><p>       “I feel the same.”</p><p>       “You do?” She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>       “Yes. With Elizabeta, I do not feel any love. She likes my company, but not as a husband. I see Ludwig and Feliciana, Francis and Camilla, and I cannot help but feel jealous. I wish to possess what they have, but I know I cannot get that from Elizabeta.”</p><p>       “Can’t you get divorced?”</p><p>       “I can, but it is a long process. It will take a few years to finalize.” </p><p>       “I guess it’s a lot harder for a King and Queen to divorce, huh?”</p><p>       “Yes, indeed,” Ivan sighed. He lifted his head and gazed at the stars above them. Some were hidden underneath the light of the full moon. It was beautiful; no streetlights or ugly city pollution to block the night sky. Although, Amelia didn’t recognize any constellations, which made her unbelievably sad. Ivan glanced over her shoulder; he guided her to the bench behind them and helped her sit down. He sat down next to her, closing the gap between them.</p><p>       “I feel like I am caught in a storm. I want to be faithful to my wife, to be a good husband to her, but I want to feel loved. I wish so deeply to feel needed. With you, this is the most seen I have felt in many years. I don’t want to let this go.” </p><p>       “Ivan…” Her voice trailed off. What could she possibly say to that? He collected her hands and squeezed them gently. </p><p>       “You don’t have to say anything. I will sort out my feelings. I appreciate you listening to me.”</p><p>       “Ivan, I’m not entirely sure I want to be marrying Arthur.” She blurted, her mouth moving faster than her brain. He stared at her, wide-eyed, completely caught off guard. </p><p>       “What?”</p><p>       “I don’t love him. Yeah, we were promised to each other as babies, but our parents planned all that out. I’m not entirely sure I could agree or disagree! When Pippy brought me to meet him, I didn't feel anything towards him. I didn’t fall into his arms and cry, ‘Oh, my love, at long last!’ No! I told him it was nice to see him again, like a <em> complete idiot </em> , and now he’s going on about how there’s going to be a wedding after all. I had absolutely <em> no </em> say! I’m gobsmacked! And then I saw you earlier this evening, and oh my god, I felt <em> something </em>. Feelings I didn’t feel with Arthur. Ivan, I’m just as confused as you are. I don’t know if it is actually love, but it’s definitely more than what I felt reuniting with Arthur.” During her rant, she almost forgot to breathe. </p><p>       “That was… passionate.”</p><p>       “I’m a passionate person!” She yelled, her anger crumbling as she broke into a fit of giggling. Ivan joined in, the tension now broken. </p><p>       "Well, I do not think I know how to help you."</p><p>       "That's alright. Like you said, I need to sort my stuff out."</p><p>       “We should probably head back inside.” Ivan helped her stand; Amelia savored the sensation of holding his hands. She forced herself to let go as she needed to readjust her dress. With Ivan smiling down on her, she became overwhelmed with the sudden urge to kiss him. Not one to resist temptation, she caressed his face in her hands, laughing to herself at how tiny they looked on his cheeks. She pulled him in close, and united their lips. Ivan inhaled sharply, yet did not pull away. His lips were as soft as she had hoped. He tasted like the wine he had been sipping all night. The hunger, the desperation, the yearning; all those repressed feelings erupted in the freedom of the kiss. Elizabeta had left him in the cold; Amelia wanted to be the fire to keep him warm. Once the realization settled over her, Amelia nearly shrieked and threw herself out of his arms.</p><p>       “I’m sorry!” She gasped, grabbing her skirts in her fists and running back inside, completely abandoning Ivan in the gardens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Sunlight flooded the room. Amelia groaned, rolling into what little darkness remained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Time to get up, my lady.” Miriam opened the curtains without mercy, her voice sweet like overripe fruit. “We don’t want you to be late for breakfast, now do we?” Amelia </span>
  <span>instantly </span>
  <span>sat up. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>missing breakfast. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>a royal one. She yawned, stretching out her aching limbs. Her feet were sore from last night’s dancing; both Arthur and Alfred were very keen on not letting her slip away again. Miriam bustled around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Come on, then. Up, up, up!” The handmaid dragged Amelia out of bed. Renee and Lily entered the room; Lily brushed her hair, Renee readied her day dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “This will do nicely,” Miriam helped Amelia into the dress. </span>
  <span>Thankfully</span>
  <span>, it was only two layers, and no suffocating bodice. Renee braided her hair, tucking a </span>
  <span>freshly </span>
  <span>picked flower behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You look lovely. King Arthur is waiting for you.” Miriam left the room, she waved for Amelia to follow. Amelia obeyed, allowing her handmaid to lead her back to the dining hall. With the hallway in between being as long as it was, it gave Amelia plenty of time to reminisce on the events of the day before. She prayed her thoughts weren’t loud enough for Miriam to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was studying with her sister when she saw a strange rabbit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said rabbit led her down a rabbit hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rabbit hole led to a new place, akin to Wonderland. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She met a King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This King is actually her long-lost fiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This King told her that she had a family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She met her family. Three siblings, including a twin brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a celebration in her honor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this party, she met Ivan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She may or may not have a huge crush on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   As the celebration came to a close, each King and Queen had promised to open communication with her. The Queens shared excitement over the upcoming wedding. Once they had left, Amelia was escorted back to her room. She saw Arthur, </span>
  <span>completely </span>
  <span>intoxicated, needing servants to help him back to his. She felt utterly repulsed; that was the man she was expected to marry?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The dining hall had been rearranged after the celebration. Amelia guessed it looked like this </span>
  <span>normally</span>
  <span>: a long table down the middle of the room dressed in a blue cloth, set with white porcelain dishes and shiny silver cutlery. Arthur sat at the head of the table, nursing a drink. He hadn’t touched his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Your Majesty, good morning. I hope all that drinking was worth it!” Arthur hissed at the booming volume of Miriam’s voice. The maid assisted the servants in bringing Amelia her serving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Good morning,” She spoke, making sure to keep her voice low. She knew full well how miserable he had to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Morning, Amelia. Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I did, yeah. Did you?” The servants replaced the empty plate with a dish loaded with steak, eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit. Amelia </span>
  <span>unhesitatingly </span>
  <span>began to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “As well as a drunkard can, I suppose.” She wanted to feel sympathetic; however, she had to remind herself that it was his fault and his alone. She certainly was surprised the Blue Kingdom didn’t have an alcohol shortage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You were gone for quite a while last night. Did you do something more than simply ‘getting fresh air’?” Arthur shot her a pointed look above his glass. She glared back at him, not about to let the accusation slide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I met with Ivan while I was outside." She said firmly. "We had a pleasant chat, actually. He said it was nice to have me back. He’s looking forward to the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Hmm. Fair enough. Ivan has always been a hopeless romantic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “My lady, you have quite a bit of mail today!” Miriam returned, setting down the stack of letters with gusto. She left the room in the same fashion she had entered. Arthur muttered something under his breath that sounded </span>
  <span>incredibly </span>
  <span>rude. Amelia elected to ignore it. She instead focused on her mail. Each envelope was sealed with a wax stamp of its respective kingdom. One in particular piqued her interest: an emerald green club with a crown around its center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Arthur, why are the seals different?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Some letters have a plain shape, while the others have a shape with a crown. Here, look." She held out the two Club letters for Arthur to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "The wax seals with the crowns belong to a king, my love. I have one, as well. If I were to send a letter out, I would only be allowed to use that seal, informing the recipient of the letter that the sender is a king." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Good to know," She mumbled, setting Ivan's letter aside. S</span>
  <span>he selected a letter sealed with a yellow diamond, sans crown. Queen Camilla’s letter seemed the safest one to open. Amelia c</span>
  <span>arefully </span>
  <span>broke the seal and unfolded the parchment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Amelia, future Queen of Spades, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   We are all very happy you have safely returned to Cardonia. Arthur had become increasingly dejected after all his searches came back empty-handed. We are also very glad that he is back to being the Arthur we all know and love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   I couldn’t help but notice you had snuck away last night. My curiosity gets the best of me. I didn’t mean to spy, I promise. But, if there are any juicy details, I’d love to hear them! Please consider me a friend and someone worthy of your trust. I’m very good at keeping secrets at the best of times. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   If you and Ivan are going to continue to see each other, beware: despite not loving or caring for Ivan, Elizabeta is fiercely protective of him. She will not let him go without consequence. We are all aware a divorce is inevitable. She’s been sleeping with her piano instructor for a while now. Oops! There’s a secret! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   Please don’t tell anyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Warm Regards,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Camilla Bonnefoy, Queen of Diamonds</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Dread sank its claws into her heart. Camilla knew. Amelia wasn’t sure if Camilla was as trustworthy as she made herself seem, but it was a risk she had to take. Camilla now possessed an </span>
  <span>exceptionally </span>
  <span>juicy piece of blackmail: </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey, Arthur, I saw your future wife snogging another man last night!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She couldn’t imagine the consequences if Arthur discovered such scandalous behavior. <em>I'd probably be thrown out into the streets-</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “May I ask about your letter?” Amelia jumped. She forgot that Arthur was still at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh, this? Camilla wrote this. She's very… gossipy.” He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Ah, yes. Camilla, the Gossip Queen; she has rightfully earned such a name. Take everything she says with a grain of salt, Amelia.” She nodded, making a mental note of his advice. She watched him </span>
  <span>slowly </span>
  <span>rise to his feet and shuffle out of the dining hall, his food left untouched. Amelia released a soft sigh of relief. She </span>
  <span>greedily </span>
  <span>picked up Ivan’s letter, snapped the seal in half, and devoured his letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My Dearest Amelia,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   Last night was the happiest I’ve been in a long time. There is something special about you. I dream of your ocean eyes. The deepest blue I have ever seen, and they belong to you. I wish you had returned to Cardonia sooner. Had I known I would be so entranced, I would have fought for the honor of marrying you. I want you to be the first to know I have formally submitted a request for divorce. The proceedings should begin soon. I see no reason why the council will deny my request.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Until then, we must keep our courtship a secret. I would love nothing more than to free myself from Elizabeta and rescue you from Arthur. I am not sure if the wedding can be stopped. Perhaps it may be easier for you to go through with the marriage. I know that is not what you want to hear, but please, think about it. It will be easier, from legal standing, to marry and divorce Arthur. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   I still wish to see you. I find myself enjoying the idea of sneaking away when no one is looking. It feels so wrong, but that’s what makes it exciting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   Arthur and the rest of us have arranged for you to travel across Cardonia and visit each kingdom. It will be a great opportunity for you to meet with each royal family and learn about each individual kingdom. We feel it is our duty to prepare you to become Queen on such short notice. You will be visiting my kingdom on the 3rd of July. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   I will be longing for your embrace, my sunflower.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Much love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>King Ivan o</span><span>f Clubs</span></em>   </p><p> </p><p>   July. That was next month. She could survive another month. Amelia folded the paper and slid it back into the envelope. Reading through the rest of the letters proved boring; each one essentially a copy of the last. Welcome back, prepare for the Kingdom Tour (as she dubbed it), we look forward to the wedding. Rinse and repeat. </p><p>
  <span>   There was a question lingering on her tongue. She called a servant over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Are you finished with breakfast, my lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah, thanks. Say, how does mail get delivered around here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Carrier pigeon.” The servant answered </span>
  <span>simply</span>
  <span>. Without another word, he collected her dishes and disappeared into the kitchen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The month was flying by, but not quite in the way Amelia expected it to. She </span>
  <span>quickly </span>
  <span>learned that Arthur was serious about going forward with the wedding. Her days were overloaded with history and economics classes, Queen etiquette lessons, wedding dress fittings, wedding invitation signings, wedding menu samplings, wedding this, wedding that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to sever her hand due to the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to behead herself while she was at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Amelia’s only place of solace was her bedroom. She snuck away from the servants and wedding planners to give herself a moment to catch her breath. Once the door closed, the world beyond ceased to exist. Every girl dreams of becoming a queen; that fantasy revolves around sitting on a throne, looking pretty. Amelia had been in for the surprise of her life the first time Arthur came to breakfast with a large stack of books in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Every Queen must be knowledgeable,” He said </span>
  <span>sagely</span>
  <span>, wagging his finger in a similar fashion to a tutor Amelia once had. He smiled </span>
  <span>brightly</span>
  <span>, ignorant of her wish for the sweet release of death. Her mind often wandered to thoughts of Ivan; she wondered if he would put her through this torment, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Amelia found herself in her bedroom once more. She let her body sink into her chair. She kicked off her shoes; her feet were red and angry from the abuse. Wearing heels was agonizing, yet somehow the least of her concerns. If only she could undo her corset by herself...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Someone knocked on the door. Amelia let out a muffled groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Come in,” Miriam entered the room, </span>
  <span>quickly </span>
  <span>shutting the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You must be tired,” She smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Absolutely knackered, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I understand your want to get away. The weeks leading up to my wedding day were awful; I can’t imagine what you’re going through.” The maid rummaged through her apron pocket, producing a small blue glass jar. She offered it to Amelia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Here, I use this on my feet. It’s a salve I make myself.” Amelia accepted the gift, touched by such a small gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Thank you, I really mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “King Arthur is requesting your presence. Shall I tell him you’ll be a moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah, that would be great.” Miriam nodded in understanding. Before leaving, she pressed a finger to her lips and winked. Amelia couldn’t help but smile. She wasted no time rubbing the salve on her aching feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “My lady, Arthur is demanding you return at once!” Lily shouted from down the hall. Amelia’s mood soured once again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The entirety of the Spade Kingdom had gathered at the castle pavilion at midday. The crowd stood before the grand balcony; Amelia peeked out the window to see them all. </p><p>       “Are you ready for your first royal announcement, my love?” Arthur asked, looking at her through the mirror. He was busy pruning himself: fluffing his hair, straightening his clothes, analyzing his teeth. </p><p>       “I have no idea what we’re announcing, but sure, I’m ready.” He shot her a wounded look. He walked towards her and clasped her hands in his.</p><p>       “There’s no need for that kind of attitude, my angel. Today’s a happy day; let me see that beautiful smile.” She gave him a half-hearted smile to placate him. He smiled warmly, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. The gesture was sweet, but there wasn’t anything he could possibly do to make her smile genuinely. There was something… off about him. Amelia couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she had ideas. </p><p>       “We shouldn’t keep them waiting.” She gestured to the balcony. He nodded, leading her to the door. The servants opened the door for them; the people of the Blue Kingdom cheered as the King and future Queen emerged. </p><p>       “Thank you, everyone, thank you,” Arthur waved his hand; a hush fell over the crowd. “I have an incredibly important announcement to make: Lady Amelia has returned to us. It is time to rejoice! I had made it my life’s mission to find her and return her to her rightful place in Cardonia. Our nineteen year long search has finally come to a close. Here, see her standing before you! Our wedding will commence in one year’s time. Amelia, my love, you will soon truly be the Queen of Spades!” Arthur slipped his hand into his pocket, produced a small black box, and showed it off to the crowd. The crowd erupted into cheers. He opened the box, revealing an engagement ring: a thin gold band, crested by a large oval sapphire, set against a halo of smaller circular diamonds. It was extravagance trying to disguise itself as simplicity. He took her limp left hand and slid the ring onto her finger.</p><p> </p><p>Amelia hated it. </p><p> </p><p>       “As a part of my fiance's introduction to Cardonia, we will be traveling across our great nation, visiting each of our neighboring kingdoms. This journey will begin next week. I trust my kingdom will be able to continue on in my absence?” The crowd hollered and shouted their support to their King. He grabbed her newly adorned hand and lifted it up to the sky. </p><p>       “Have you finished packing, angel?” He whispered. </p><p>       “I have everything I need.” She answered dismissively. </p><p> </p><p>She was starting to hate him, too.</p><p> </p><p>I.</p><p>   Arthur had explained the trip ad nauseum: They would stay at each kingdom for two months before moving on to the next. The first destination would be the Kingdom of Clubs to the north, followed by the Kingdom of Diamonds to the west, finishing with the Kingdom of Hearts to the south, before returning home. During this trip, she would learn a plethora of teachings, such as inter-kingdom etiquette, macro and micro economics, specialized trading, intricacies of each kingdom’s courts, the court justice system, etc. At least, that’s what Arthur hoped she would focus on. Yet her focus was elsewhere. </p><p>   For two months, she would be living in Ivan’s kingdom. She can enjoy his company, explore the fabled ‘Mountain Fortress,’ eat the kingdom’s specialty dish she heard Alfred talking about. Who knows, maybe they could discuss their budding relationship, if they could even call it that. There was one thing Amelia was dreading, however: Elizabeta. Amelia remembered the warning in Camilla’s letter. Even though Elizabeta’s heart was elsewhere, too, she wouldn’t give up Ivan without a fight. Or so Camilla said. </p><p> </p><p>   Amelia watched the landscape roll lazily by. The luxurious carriage she and Arthur shared was pulled by Arthur’s finest horses, but they were going an astounding ten miles an hour. She had been warned that it was a three day trip, yet somehow, that didn’t sink in until now. She missed her car. Despite being a POS, she could push that thing up to ninety miles an hour on an open stretch of highway. Her parents made their disappointment clear each time they picked her up from the police station. To her, that made it all worthwhile. </p><p>   Her parents. The thought of them caused a sore spot in her heart. Knowing now that they were actually her kidnappers, or at least, members of the group who orchestrated her kidnapping, it made her feel sick. Recalling the memories she had of her adoptive family, she began putting the pieces together. Her father’s standoffishness and stern attitude. The sad look in her mother’s eyes. Sakura being yelled at and shushed when she was about to say something revealing. Like a Hydra from Greek mythology, when one mystery had been solved, several more emerged in its place.</p><p>       “Something on your mind?” Arthur’s voice cut through the haze. </p><p>       “I’m just thinking,” </p><p>       “May I know what you’re thinking? It’s almost as if I can see the gears turning.” He chuckled to himself. His laughter did not last long; he met her gaze, and his smile dropped.</p><p>       “I’m thinking about my family,” She sighed. “My adoptive family, back in England. It makes so much more sense now, now that I know they’re actually my bloody kidnappers. My family always treated me differently; how they acted around me, how they spoke to me; it’s almost relieving to know that I’m not going mental. I knew something was up, but blimey, I didn’t realize this was the reason why. I wasn’t even allowed to take their last name! I was the only Jones in a family of Hondas.” Arthur’s expression was unreadable. Amelia desperately searched him, hoping to find some modicum of expression hidden in his darkened eyes. In the lighting of the carriage, they looked akin to swamps. </p><p>       “You kept your original name, how strange.” He mumbled to himself. </p><p>       “What do you mean?”</p><p>       “We have done extensive research on the machinations of the Black Circle. What their motives are, what actions they take in their rebellion against the monarchy, things of that nature. Our operatives have been able to rescue a small handful of kidnapped children over the years. With extensive interrogation, we were able to find some answers. Every citizen that had been taken recalled the same detail: their name had been changed. They had been sent to new families, non-Black Circle families. It’s quite the conundrum.”</p><p>       “It was my mother,” Amelia said blankly.</p><p>       “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>       “My adoptive mother. She’s the reason why I stayed with them. She’s the one who always defended me from my dad. I remember they got into a really nasty fight one night after Sakura and I went to bed. This was years ago. I heard him yell at her for making a ‘stupid choice’ by keeping me around instead of giving me away. She screamed back about his ‘uselessness’ and blamed him for not giving her a second child. That’s why I stayed.” Her words hung heavy in the air. His gaze was scathing.</p><p>       “Maybe she was the mastermind behind your kidnapping.” Amelia knew what he was doing: he was trying to get a reaction out of her. Maybe even start a fight. Did he want to see her defend her adoptive family? Tell him that he was being irrational? She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.</p><p>       “Maybe so,” She said, returning her attention to the wandering plains outside. The flat fields were beginning to transition into rolling hills; she could see the silhouette of a mountain range. </p><p>   Arthur opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, using his better judgement. He had a personal vendetta against the Black Circle, but she didn’t deserve to bear the brunt of his anger. She was a victim, after all. He glanced over at her one last time. Either she didn’t notice him, or she ignored him. Either way, he sighed a heavy sigh, and decided to get some rest. </p><p> </p><p>II.</p><p>   Amelia watched with childlike wonder as they arrived at the Club Castle. Ivan and Elizabeta stood at the bottom of the grand staircase; she noticed they were a measurable distance from each other. The carriage slowed to a halt. The horseman hopped down from his seat and opened the carriage door. Arthur exited first, taking a moment to enjoy the sensation of standing on solid ground. He helped her step out; she made sure all her dress made it out with her. Once on her feet, she smoothed the wrinkles out of the fabric.</p><p>       “King Arthur, Lady Amelia, welcome to our home.” Elizabeta spoke, her voice softer than what Amelia anticipated. Arthur accepted her outstretched hand and planted a tender kiss. Ivan did the same with Amelia; she purposefully offered her right hand, hiding her left behind her back. </p><p>       “Ivan, always good to see you.” Arthur shook Ivan’s hand with vigor. Elizabeta brought Amelia into a hug. The awkwardness was almost unbearable. </p><p>       “Let us show you to your rooms.” Elizabeta ascended the steps, everyone following suit. Amelia glanced behind her; two servants carried the luggage, and the horseman led the carriage away.</p><p> </p><p>III.</p><p>   Amelia’s room wasn’t too far away from Arthur’s, yet she was grateful they were separated nonetheless. Her room was spacious, boasting a large cylindrical fireplace in the center. No matter where she stood, the fire’s warmth would always reach her. She flopped down onto the bed, the rich green duvet catching her. </p><p>   One of the servants knocked on the door; he entered, set down her luggage, bowed, then exited as quickly as he entered. Amelia sat up and slipped off her shoes. The chill from the stone floor was a welcome relief for her abused feet. She collected her luggage and began unpacking. Her handmaids had sewn several articles of clothing meant for colder weather; she pulled out several scarves, pairs of mittens, and long-sleeved dresses. It was the middle of summer; why did she need winter clothing? While hanging the dresses in the wardrobe, a small scroll tumbled to the floor. </p><p>   She picked up the paper, which had been rolled and tied with a white ribbon. She undid the ribbon and recognized the tiny, delicate handwriting.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Amelia, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Follow your heart, but prepare for the consequences.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stay out of the sight of suspicious eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beware of Arthur. His fury knows no bounds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~P. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>   Amelia rolled the paper and re-tied the ribbon, hiding the note in her jewelry box. She silently thanked Pippy for her counsel. The rabbit could be airheaded at times, but her heart was in the right place. As the realization weighed down on her, her own heart sank: did Pippy know, too? Either she witnessed her meeting with Ivan, or somebody told her. <em> Probably the birds, </em>she thought sarcastically. Knowing a talking rabbit and having seen other anthropomorphic creatures, she wouldn’t be surprised. </p><p> </p><p>   She finished unpacking and sat by the fireplace. The fire crackled and popped behind her; its warmth radiated up her back. At the same moment the heat became unbearable, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>       “Come in,” Amelia rose to her feet. Ivan entered, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.</p><p>       “Fresh from the garden. Consider it a welcoming present.” </p><p>       “Ivan, they’re beautiful.” She admired the plethora of vibrant colors. He set them in a brass vase, pouring water from a jug in between the stems. She hoped the fresh spring water would help keep them alive longer. </p><p>       “There is someone I would like you to meet.” </p><p>       “Oh?” The sound escaped her lips. </p><p>       “Follow me, please.” He grabbed her hand and led her out of her room and down the hall. She was surprised to see paintings and portraits lining the walls of the hallways. Large candelabras stood like silent sentries, illuminating everything the candlelight touched. The Club Castle felt homier than the Spade Castle. Arthur had special rooms designed to hold his paintings and other memorabilia; Ivan wasn’t afraid to display his. She liked that.</p><p> </p><p>   Ivan stopped before a worn wooden door. The door looked as old as the castle, refusing to be redone or replaced. He rapped his knuckles on the wood three times. </p><p>       “Come in!” He opened the door slowly, allowing her to go in first. Her nose was immediately invaded by the overwhelming scent of lavender. An elderly woman sat by the fireplace, her hands skillfully working a pair of knitting needles. She beckoned Amelia closer. </p><p>       “You must be Amelia. Please, have a seat.” She obeyed, sitting opposite of the older woman. She noticed her accent was thicker than Ivan’s.</p><p>       “Mother, this is the woman I’ve been telling you about.”</p><p>       “She is quite lovely,” Amelia beamed. <em>The former Queen of Clubs thinks I'm pretty!</em> “Too bad she’s marrying that Spade King. What a waste of a bride.” </p><p>       “Mother!”</p><p>       “Oh, don’t ‘mother’ me. I know what I’m talking about. I can already tell that Arthur doesn’t deserve her as a wife. Having her as a friend is generous.” Amelia stared at both Ivan and his mother. She wasn’t entirely sure how to feel.</p><p>       “Oh, where are my manners? Please, call me Anya.” Anya extended her hand to Amelia. She awkwardly accepted it and shook it. Anya shot her a queer look, but did not say anything as she retracted her hand. </p><p>       “Do you want to marry Arthur, Amelia?” Amelia faltered as the spotlight was forced back on to her.</p><p>       “Um.. no, I don’t. I barely know the bloke.”</p><p>       “See,” Anya smiled a smug smile. “I knew it. Why don’t you marry my son instead?” Both Amelia and Ivan looked horrified. </p><p>       “What.. you can’t...but…!” Amelia sputtered.</p><p>       “Mother, I’m already married to Elizabeta-”</p><p>       “Pah! Divorce her, toss her to the streets, I don't care. Here is a perfectly eligible woman who is ready to give you everything Elizabeta withholds from you.” Ivan opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when no words were spoken. “Amelia, let me see the ring, please.” She took off her engagement ring and handed it to the queen. Anya slowly analyzed it; she could barely contain her disgust. With a quick flick of her wrist, the ring flew over her shoulder and disappeared. Amelia gasped and reached for it, yet realized what she was doing, and sat back down.</p><p>   Anya shook her head, reaching over to the tea table, collecting a small box. She rummaged through the contents, producing another ring. She grasped Amelia’s hand and pulled her in close. She slid the ring onto her finger, replacing the old one. Amelia brought the ring closer to her face. The silver band reflected the firelight. A square-cut emerald sat proudly all by itself, no decorative diamonds in sight. It had a more comfortable fit than Arthur’s ring.</p><p>       “I wanted to give this ring to Ivan’s bride. It’s a family heirloom I intended to pass down. But, after learning Ivan would marry Elizabeta, I kept it in my jewelry box, waiting for the right girl to give it too. Elizabeta does not deserve such a treasure.” Amelia looked up at Anya, who was looking up at her son. She swore she could see Ivan blushing. </p><p>       “Keep the ring. Think of it as a promise.”</p><p>       “Anya, thank you, really. But… how am I going explain this to Arthur?” The mention of the Spade King's name sourced Anya’s expression. Ivan took it upon himself to collect the sapphire ring. He handed it to Amelia, who begrudgingly accepted.</p><p>       “Say you found it, and I gave to you as a gift, since it will no longer fit any of my fingers.” Anya held up her hands; she was right, her gnarled hands weren’t fit to be adorned with jewelry any longer. Only her own wedding ring remained. Amelia caught herself accepting the idea of being Anya’s daughter-in-law. However, she couldn’t ignore the tightening knot in her gut. The feeling of drowning returned in full force; Amelia knew she was getting in over her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Reality came crashing down around her during dinner. She sat beside Arthur, opposite of Elizabeta. She hid Anya’s ring in her jewelry box; it became a convenient place for concealing secrets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia, please tell us about yourself. You must have your fair share of stories from the Overthere.” Elizabeta sipped her wine, her brown eyes never leaving Amelia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I have quite a bit,” She laughed </span>
  <span>nervously</span>
  <span>. “What do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh, nothing specific, really. First thing that comes to mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Well, I can tell you about the city I’m from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Sure. I'd love to hear more.” Ivan spoke before Elizabeta could. She took a large sip of her wine before continuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Okay. I’m from Cambridge, England. It’s a busy little town with lots of pubs. We weren’t too far from London, but my sister and I avoided that city because of all the gnockers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Gnockers?” Ivan repeated with a distasteful look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Tourists,” Amelia clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You had a sister?” Arthur interjected, his attention piqued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah, only one. Her name's Sakura. She’s two years older than me. She’s incredibly smart; she’s going to college to get her masters in biomechanical engineering. I don’t understand anything about what she’s studying, but she gets so excited when she talks about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “So, you wouldn’t be able to tell us about it, then?” Ivan chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Not even if you paid me all the money in the world.” The table shared a laugh, easing the tension. Amelia </span>
  <span>inwardly </span>
  <span>sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “As much as I miss her, I’m really glad I got to reunite with my actual siblings. Speaking of which, where are they?” She glanced around the room, ensuring they were the only ones dining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I planned a special meal with just us royalty,” Ivan explained. “They are having dinner in another dining hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Is this customary?” Amelia asked, hesitation in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, it is,” Arthur answered. “Despite being the first noble family of the Spade Kingdom, they still must abide by the rules. Don’t worry, love, from here on out, we will all dine together.” Amelia swallowed </span>
  <span>thickly</span>
  <span>, nodding at Arthur while reaching for her wine glass. The taste was bittersweet; she was still adjusting to drinking a larger volume of alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Although, I am curious: was your sister aware of your…. Circumstances?” Arthur narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What? Does she know I was kidnapped, you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Precisely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Well, um, I don’t know…” She stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You don’t know? At all? Surely, there must have been some indications-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Arthur, I do not think that is an appropriate topic for conversation.” Ivan spoke </span>
  <span>dangerously</span>
  <span>. Arthur blinked in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You’re right, my apologies. I’m getting ahead of myself.” Arthur downed his glass and ordered the nearby servant for a refill. Amelia grew wary of Arthur’s obsession with the Black Circle. His politeness and civility almost felt like a facade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I think that concludes dinner.” Elizabeta snapped her fingers; servants jumped into action, clearing the table as the royalty excused themselves. Amelia ducked under a servant’s arm and left the dining hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Amelia, please wait!” A voice called out. A shudder ran down Amelia’s spine. The Club Queen was the last person she wanted to be alone with. Against her better judgement, Amelia slowed down, allowing the Club Queen to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Please allow me to apologize for what happened over dinner. I did not expect the conversation to go in such a direction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It’s alright, it wasn't your fault.” Amelia shrugged. It did little to assuage Elizabeta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “There are some things I’d like to discuss with you, away from the men.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Like?” Amelia narrowed her eyes. Elizabeta took a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I want to ask what you’ve heard about me. I know, it's vain to ask, but there have been rumors… It hasn’t been sitting well.” Elizabeta wrung her hands against her skirt. By the tone of her voice, Amelia realized she was being genuine. Her heart twisted; she was beginning to suspect that Camilla’s letter painted the Club Queen in a bad light on purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Well, to be honest, I’ve been told that you didn’t marry for love. Everyone knows a divorce is coming, except you.” Elizabeta remained </span>
  <span>eerily </span>
  <span>silent. Her face contorted into a mixture of emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m well aware I’m about to be divorced,” She spoke, her voice just above a whisper. “I wanted to be a lawyer. But women aren’t allowed a seat in the Judicial Council. The only way I could participate in the justice system was to become Queen. I told Ivan of my plan, and at first, he seemed okay with it. We got married, and I achieved my dream. After the honeymoon, Ivan grew distant and cold. I’ve tried renegotiating with him, but he won’t listen to me anymore.” Elizabeta sighed, already resigned to her fate. She knew she was powerless to stop the coming tide. Amelia’s heart wrenched so </span>
  <span>tightly </span>
  <span>it caused physical pain. All this time, she assumed Elizabeta was a power hungry fiend who only used Ivan like a tool to get what she wanted. Rather, Elizabeta was using what she had available to her, both she and Ivan knew the risks and consequences. Ivan was backing out on his end of the deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “But Ivan’s the king, surely he can make an allowance for you?” Elizabeta’s face crumpled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Like I said, he won’t listen to me. He keeps brushing me aside. And then, you arrived. Ever since you came back, it’s like he’s under some kind of spell.” That was like a dagger in Amelia’s side. She didn’t consider how she was changing the dynamic of Ivan’s relationship with his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Maybe I can say something to him?” She suggested. “If not, maybe I can talk to Arthur. I’m sure our council wouldn’t mind having you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I don't think that's possible-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Then I'll make it possible." Amelia interrupted. Elizabeta's eyes glistened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "You would do that for me? But, we've just barely met, why would you show me such kindness?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You seem like a good person to me. I’m not going to stand in the way of you achieving your dreams.” The Club Queen pulled Amelia in for a tight hug. She prayed that her words held some weight. Her assumptions vanished; she now knew the truth. A truth, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>II.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The grandfather clock struck eleven PM. Amelia set down the book she was reading. In her nightgown and twin braids, she slipped on a pair of flats and grabbed a shawl. She carefully snuck out of her room and wandered down the hall. Elizabeta would be asleep by now; Arthur would be too drunk to care. He displayed his true colors when intoxicated. And people expected her to marry him? <em>That seems to be a common thought nowadays. </em>She rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The castle wasn’t </span>
  <span>entirely </span>
  <span>dark; the candelabras were still burning, but the candles were reaching their natural end. A servant had told her they let the candles burn themselves out, replacing them each dawn. It made sneaking around that much easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Amelia recalled seeing the entrance to the castle gardens on the way to dinner. She counted the windows until she came across the glass doors. The large curtains had been drawn for the night. Amelia parted the curtains and delicately turned the elegant handle. To her surprise, the door was normal height- the windows extended past the door frame, reaching to the ceiling at the apex of the arch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The wind carried a chill; Amelia thanked herself for grabbing a shawl. She tightened the fabric around herself and walked down the path. The path wove itself around shrubs and flower patches; most of the flowers had closed for the night, although Amelia could see a few small patches of night-blooming flowers. </span>
  <span>She saw him standing by a rose bush, staring up at the waning moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Hmm, something about this feels oddly familiar.” Ivan jumped at the sound of her voice. He turned to her, visible relief washing over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Hello, Amelia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Did I spook you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, you did. What are you doing awake at this hour?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I couldn’t fall asleep.” She admitted. It wasn’t a complete lie, but it wasn’t the complete truth, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Neither could I. There is so much weighing on my heart these days. I am very confused; I have no idea what to do, which decision will be the right one. Or perhaps, it is more so which decision will hurt the least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I couldn’t have said it better myself.” She looked up at him, surprised by the genuine concern on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What troubles you?” She sighed, struggling to untangle her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I misjudged Arthur. When I first met him, he looked just like what I thought a proper king would look like. He had this air of… regal-ness,” Amelia cringed at her own made up word. “I guess what I mean was, he was dignified and confident. I really thought he was a good man. But as it turns out, it’s just a mask he puts on! Arthur is actually a dodgy bloke and a sloppy drunk. He’s also weirdly obsessed with my kidnapping. It’s starting to freak me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “And I also misjudged Elizabeta. Everyone made her out to be this heartless, power-hungry slag. A person who only saw you a means to her own end. I saw how she treated you, and I assumed what I heard was the truth. I ended up talking to her today; she explained everything. Yeah, she married you to achieve her dream, but it’s a dream she’d have absolutely no chance of achieving otherwise.” She sat on the nearby bench with a huff. She relished the feeling of being off her feet; her flats were more comfortable than her heels, but the damage had already been done. Ivan stared at her, his expression unreadable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “We met when we were children,” He began. “We became friends very quickly. Elizabeta shared her dream of becoming a lawyer. In turn, I shared my dream of being her husband. She laughed at me. But as we grew older, I think Elizabeta realized that because I was due to become King, I was the only chance she had. She told me of her plan, warned me that she did not love me, yet I married her anyways. That was seven years ago. I thought if I could make her happy, maybe she would eventually fall in love with me. I was wrong.” Ivan’s words felt like a hailstorm against Amelia’s soul. She thought back to Camilla’s letter; she wondered if he knew about his wife’s infidelity, or if that was another rumor blown out of proportion by the Gossip Queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “We agreed to a divorce. It will benefit both of us.” Ivan finally sat down beside her. Despite being </span>
  <span>physically </span>
  <span>close to her, it felt like he was a million miles away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What is that gonna do to her? Will she still be Queen, or will she have to step down?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That will be decided in court.” He answered </span>
  <span>simply</span>
  <span>. She stared down at her feet, rubbing the tips of her toes against the stone. The smooth texture felt nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “This is becoming too bloody complicated.” She buried her face in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It is very complicated, but is it worth fighting for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>worth fighting for? Having a crush on a married man who won’t be divorced for a couple of years while I get married to a man I just met and have absolutely no feelings for whatsoever?” Amelia jumped to her feet, swinging her arms wide. She stared Ivan down, angry at him for maintaining his neutrality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Perhaps it is the realization that you deserve better than what you’ve been given. Perhaps it is the anticipation that builds up to a victorious moment when you finally overcome all the obstacles set in your path. Perhaps it is the elation that you have found true love. That, I believe, is worth fighting for.” He </span>
  <span>slowly </span>
  <span>rose to his feet, towering over her. He leveled his gaze, his calm matching her fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It is getting late. Please think about what I’ve said.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She watched him turn and walk away. She mashed her lips together; her fists clenched, her fingernails dug into the flesh of her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>III.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ivan’s words haunted her as she returned to her room. She struggled to decipher any hidden implications behind what he told her, but she came up empty handed. He had revealed raw emotion to her; he wanted to leave his wife and be with her. He had a crush on her, too. Amelia wanted to scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She laid on her bed, clutching an emerald throw pillow to her chest. Her thoughts swirled </span>
  <span>brilliantly </span>
  <span>and </span>
  <span>violently </span>
  <span>around her heart. Everyone’s true colors were beginning to reveal themselves. Or so she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur is a raging alcoholic who can’t let go of the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeta is </span>
  <span>desperately </span>
  <span>chasing a dream she knows she can’t achieve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan is rushing into love because he’s never had it before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Amelia realized she too was covering up colors she didn’t want others to see. Her facade wasn’t as well-crafted as Arthur’s, but she managed for nearly two decades. Every subsequent realization felt like a punch in the jaw. Only a few days after her twenty-second birthday, she found herself in Cardonia. Did Alfred celebrate alone? Knowing his twin was out there, somewhere, celebrating alone too? Tears stung her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She glanced at the grandfather clock. 2:18. Despite it being so early in the morning, she made the snap decision to visit her brother. She slipped on her robe and exited her room once again. Her siblings had been housed in between her and Arthur; </span>
  <span>thankfully</span>
  <span>, Alfred’s room was right next door. </span>
  <span>She </span>
  <span>softly </span>
  <span>knocked on the door. After a few moments of silence, she knocked on the door again, louder this time. The door clicked, then opened. A disheveled Alfred stood at the doorway; hair a messy mop, glasses askew, book in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia? What are you doing awake at this hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I could ask you the same thing. Will you let me in?” Alfred blinked at her directness. He blinked, nodded, and shuffled out of the way. She trudged in, sinking into the nearest available chair. He returned to his chair, propping his feet up on a stool, setting his book on the desk behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “So, why are you in my room at two in the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I couldn’t sleep. I also couldn’t stop thinking about all the things I missed: growing up with you guys, all the birthdays we missed, stuff like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Awe, man, Ami-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “And it’s been a cock up ever since I arrived here! I’m supposed to pretend like everything’s hunky-dory, but no! Al, I’m losing it under the pressure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Do you need to talk about it?” He asked </span>
  <span>gently</span>
  <span>. She nodded </span>
  <span>pathetically</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Well, I’m an insomniac, so I won’t fall asleep on you.” Alfred chuckled. His demeanour returned to seriousness when he saw her wiping away a stray tear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Jeez, Al, where do I begin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Start from the beginning.” She shot him a sour look. He only shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Alright… I don’t love Arthur, and I don’t want to marry him. I feel like he’s only marrying me because that’s what his parents wanted for him; it’s not what he wants for himself, ‘ya know? I think he does feel something for me, but it's not love. He’s an alcoholic, and I don’t want to see what will happen when something sets him off. He’s also weirdly obsessed with my kidnapping. It’s starting to freak me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I have a crush on Ivan. From the moment we met, I’ve been hooked. But he’s working on divorcing his wife, and I’m getting married, so there’s absolutely no chance of us getting together. I’m probably going to have to swallow my feelings, but I can’t help but think of what life would be like if Ivan was the man I was promised to. But, I also can't help but feel like he's clinging to me because I'm the first woman who's ever wanted a proper relationship with him. Al, I kissed him for God's sake!”</span>
</p><p><span>       “And then there’s the growing issue of all the goddamned drama between the four kingdoms! My return to Cardonia, Ivan and Elizabeta’s divorce, Camilla the Gossip Queen, I’m pretty sure the Red Kingdom has their fair share of shit going on. I don’t know who to believe. There are so many sides to the story; it’s hurting my head trying to keep all this rubbish straight. Is this seriously what I have to deal with as Queen?” Her heart spilled like the ocean rising at high-tide, swallowing everything in its path. Amelia </span><span>desperately </span><span>awaited his response. </span>Alfred rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses.</p><p>
  <span>       “That’s… that’s a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Well, no shit.” She chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Hey, language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I understand how you’re feeling. I’m not a part of this drama, but being a member of the first Blue Noble family, I see it happen. I grew up with Arthur; I watched him deteriorate over the years. He ran himself into the ground looking for you. And after you came back, I thought it would be enough to undo the damage. But, I was wrong. It’s a lot deeper than I think anyone could have anticipated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I personally don’t like Camilla. Something about her rubs me the wrong way. I recommend not listening to what she says. She likes being the center of attention, so most of this drama you’re seeing is probably her fault. You learn to ignore it. But, unfortunately, ‘inter-kingdom discourse’ as it’s so politely named, is something you’ll have to deal with as Queen. Sorry, Ami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “As for Ivan... I honestly don’t know what to tell you. There must be some way to stop the wedding. I’m sure Matthew can do some research into our laws; I’ll ask him when I get a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Thank you, Al, really.” Amelia said with all the sincerity she could muster. Being able to tell someone felt relieving; the weight of the issues remained, yet the pressure had been lessened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “This has been happening so fast… I want off this roller coaster.” She laughed </span>
  <span>weakly</span>
  <span>. Her laughter died when she saw his confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What’s a roller coaster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “There aren’t roller coasters here?” Alfred shook his head slowly. She groaned. It hadn’t set in how much she’d give up by remaining in Cardonia: roller coasters (theme parks in general), Starbucks, her car, college… okay, she could live without the last one. The rest, she wasn’t so sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’ll have to take you one sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Sounds like a plan, Ami.” Amelia tried to stifle a yawn, but it was no use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Alright, little sister, I think you should get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow.” He escorted her back to her room, leaving only when he knew she was asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Alfred closed his door, locking it behind him. He shook his head, but couldn’t suppress the smile tugging at his lips. At his desk, he took out a piece of paper, a quill, and an inkwell. He wrote himself a note, transcribing everything Amelia had told him. At the bottom of the paper, he scribbled:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Help Amelia be happy</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>   Satisfied, he blew out the candles and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow, he was going to be quite busy himself. He hoped Matthew wouldn’t mind the barrage of questions he had in store. Alfred sighed through his nose. Matthew would help him, right? What would Madison think? Would she stop them? They all owed it to their sister. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       “Matthew! Matthew, wait for me.” Alfred sped towards his brother, gripping his shoulders, forcing him to a sudden halt. Matthew whipped around with wide eyes, but they narrowed once he saw who it was.</p><p>       “What do you need, Alfred?”</p><p>       “I need to tell you something; it’s incredibly important. I also need you to promise to keep this between the two of us, okay?” Alfred whispered, looking over his shoulders. He had to be certain the hallway was empty, no sight or sound of potential eavesdroppers. </p><p>       “What is it this time?” Alfred turned Matthew towards the nearest room and ushered them inside. Once the door was closed, he took a deep breath. “Alfred, what’s going on?”</p><p>       “Amelia doesn’t want to marry Arthur.”</p><p>       “What?!” Matthew exclaimed, prompting Alfred to slam his hand over his brother’s mouth.</p><p>       “Not so loud!” He hissed. Matthew readjusted his glasses nervously. </p><p>       “With you being the scholar of the family, I need you to find a way to stop the wedding. Or, at least, make it easy for Amelia to divorce him. They won’t be married until next year, so that’s plenty of time, right?” Matthew gulped. He knew he was already in over his head, and he hadn’t even agreed to help yet. </p><p>       “What’s so bad about Arthur?” He asked naively. Alfred shot him a scalding look.</p><p>       “Okay, okay, forget I asked,” Matthew raised his hands in surrender. “If Amelia truly doesn’t want to get married, I’ll help her find a way out.” </p><p>       “Thanks, Mattie, I knew I could count on you!” Alfred threw his arms out and swamped his older brother in a spine-crushing hug. Matthew placed firm hands on his brother's shoulders; Alfred understood and relinquished his grip.</p><p>       “Alfred, why are you so insistent about this?” Matthew asked. Alfred’s smile disappeared; he then became enamored with the cuff of his sleeve.</p><p>       “Amelia came to my room last night. She told me everything that was bothering her. It really weighed on her mind; I can’t imagine the kind of pressure she’s under. Suddenly forced to become Queen only a day after she came home? Suddenly having somebody she's supposed to marry, even though they've never met? It makes my brain hurt, too.” </p><p>       “I do agree, this does feel a bit rushed.” Matthew understood Alfred was being serious. It was so uncharacteristic for him, that wherever he was, Matthew and Madison knew the issue at hand was genuinely something to be taken, well, seriously. It was a rare sight to see Alfred set aside his goofy personality. </p><p>       “I’m confident that every kingdom has a copy of the rule books,” Matthew wracked his brain for information. “I’ll just have to find it. I have all four kingdoms to scour, so I should get to work.”</p><p>       “Thank you, Matthew,” Alfred’s cheesy grin returned. “I promised Amelia I’d help her, but I figured I'd include you and Maddie as well.”</p><p>       “I should have known.” Matthew rolled his eyes. He wasn’t surprised: whenever Alfred had gotten himself into something, he’d always find a way to recruit his siblings. Matthew assumed he did it to avoid being the only one in trouble, but Madison had told him Alfred enjoyed the sibling comradery.  Alfred loved sharing everything, every hijink, spoil, and punishment, if it meant he got to do it with his siblings. <em>Especially</em> him, the kid locked in his room with his nose buried in a book. </p><p>       “I need to make a sibling pact.” Alfred extended his pinky finger on his right hand. Matthew recognized the symbol of true, unadulterated trust.</p><p>       “Sibling pact.” Matthew repeated, locking his finger with Alfred’s. </p><p>       “If you want the full story, talk to Amelia. You could invite her to tea. Invite Madison, too. Or all of us!” Alfred shrugged, his smile growing. Matthew sighed, but couldn’t hide his own smile.</p><p>       “Alright, fine. Let’s all have tea. I’m sure we can accomplish more if we all work together, <em>as adults</em>.” He stressed. </p><p>       “That’s the spirit!” Alfred playfully punched Matthew’s arm. It hurt, but Matthew strangely appreciated the gesture.</p><p>       “Go find Amelia; I’ll get Madison.”</p><p> </p><p>I.</p><p>       “Well, that’s...quite a predicament.” Madison swallowed thickly. Matthew took a hesitant sip from his tea. “And you two promised to help?” She glared at her brothers. </p><p>       “Madison, don’t be so harsh. You don’t have to act like you're our mom.” Alfred complained.</p><p>       “Clearly, I do. As the oldest, it’s my job to look after you all. And, I feel it’s my job to let you two know that you both are behaving childishly and recklessly.” Madison bit back. </p><p>       “And you-” She turned her attention to Amelia. “You are heading down a path of needless trouble and misery. I am trying to be the voice of reason here. Ivan won’t be divorced for another four or five years. That’s five years that you can use to learn how to deal with the cards you’ve been played, figuratively speaking.” The anthropomorphic playing cards trimming the bushes behind them scowled at her.</p><p>       “What possible reason do you have for not wanting to marry Arthur? He's an excellent leader, a fantastic swordsman; I know for certain he'd make a good husband.” Madison sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. Amelia leaned forward, attempting to intimidate her older sister.</p><p>       “I don’t love him when he’s sober, and I certainly don’t love him when he’s trollied. Why should I marry a man <em>I don't love?</em>" She emphasized, analyzing her sister's stony expression. "I’ve seen his true colors. He’s only marrying me because that’s what mommy and daddy told him to do. He was promised a beautiful, loving bride if I came back to Cardonia. That kind of stress does numbers on a person. I’m not here to fix him or make him feel better about himself. I’m not an ego-booster, for crying out loud. I’m surprised I haven’t been drinking every night with the stress that <em> I’m </em>under! I have to suddenly be a proper queen in what, half a year? I’ve only been in Cardonia for two weeks! And here I am, forced into a life I had no say in. Yeah, things would be different had I grown up here and this was all I knew, I get that. But that's not what happened. I grew up in a place where I had the freedom to choose. I'm not giving up that freedom easily.” The siblings stayed quiet during Amelia’s tirade. She wasn’t the type of person to shy away from her feelings. Spilling her secrets to Alfred had reinforced the confidence she needed to tell her other siblings. </p><p>       “I told Alfred I’d look through the rule books and see if there are any laws that can help Amelia and her predicament. If there are, we act on it as quickly as we can.” Matthew cleared his throat, readjusting his collar. </p><p>       “I can’t say I agree with this, but I don’t believe I have a say.” Madison said with a soft sigh. “You are my only sister. I have to look out for you, just like I do these two. I’ll do what I can. But please, keep an open mind, for my sake?” </p><p>       “Sibling pact!” Alfred shouted, thrusting his arm across the table. Amelia and Matthew laughed at Madison’s exasperated sigh. The four siblings held up their pinkies and clasped them together as best they could. </p><p>       “Sibling pact.” Matthew stated proudly.</p><p>       “Sibling pact.” Madison relented.</p><p>       “Sibling pact.” Amelia smiled broadly. It stung when she realized Sakura wouldn’t do anything like this for her. </p><p>       “Matthew, I do believe you have books to be searching for?” Madison spoke over the rim of her teacup.</p><p>       “Madison, please, it’s not like they’re going to get up and walk away.”</p><p>       “Yeah, Maddie, they’re not printed on <em> those </em>kinds of books.” Alfred stuck out his tongue; Madison restrained herself from returning the gesture. </p><p>       “Wait, wait, wait. There are walking-talking rabbits, walking-talking playing cards, and now walking-talking books?” Amelia interjected.</p><p>       “You haven’t met the Librarian?” Matthew asked innocently. Amelia’s expression answered him enough. </p><p>II.</p><p>       “I’m glad you agreed to meet me.” Ivan smiled. Amelia fell into his embrace. </p><p>       “I wouldn’t be able to stay away from you if I tried.” That made him chuckle. However, she couldn’t temper the burning question on her tongue. </p><p>       “I have to ask,” Amelia bit her lip. “Does Elizabeta know?”</p><p>       “Know what?”</p><p>       “About us?”</p><p>       “No.” He answered curtly. His eyes wandered, settling on the horizon. The dark, formidable mountain range loomed over the Club Kingdom, threatening to swallow it whole. Amelia understood how the kingdom earned the nickname ‘The Mountain Fortress.’</p><p>       “Elizabeta never loved me. I do not think she would be upset over me receiving it from someone else.”</p><p>       “I think she’d be upset because she’s losing her dream,” She chose her words carefully. “She cares for you, don’t get me wrong, but you can’t forget why she married you in the first place. You’re one of her oldest friends, and I think she sees you as that: a friend.” She watched the emotions swirl in his eyes. She second-guessed herself; <em>did I step out of line? </em></p><p>       “Perhaps it wasn’t the correct decision to marry her.”</p><p>       “Maybe not. You could have found a work-around so you both could have what you wanted. Ivan, you married super young. I don’t think anybody makes good decisions as a teenager.” </p><p>       “You are very peculiar, Amelia.” He eyed her curiously. </p><p>       “Peculiar how?” She squinted back.</p><p>       “Peculiar in the sense of how you do not think like everyone else here. It seems that everyone is taught similar ways of thinking and acting. You, on the other hand, have your own thoughts and ideals. It’s… refreshing, almost. Your ‘Overthere’ way of life is foreign to Cardonia, but I believe it to be a nice change of pace.” She was left speechless. The two slowed to a stop, at the same bench they met at during their last clandestine meeting. Amelia lowered herself onto the bench. Ivan remained standing.</p><p>       “I have a question for you, Amelia: do you love me?” She glanced up at him. His eyes burned with an intense violet fire. </p><p>       “I… I do have feelings for you, Ivan. I’m not sure if it’s love. I’ve only known you for all of two weeks.” Amelia stammered, trying and failing to cover herself. She was lying, and he most likely knew. She was smitten with him as soon as she laid eyes on him. She snuck out of her own celebration to see him. She met him in the castle gardens in the dead of night, twice. No rational person did those things. </p><p>       “I want it to be love.” She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. Ivan’s heart twisted. In the depths of his soul, a small flicker of hope began to light. When their eyes first met, the brush of her hand lingering on his; he had tried everything to squander these feelings, but his efforts were in vain. </p><p>       “What do I have to do to make it love?” His eyes glimmered in the moonlight. He sat beside Amelia, cupping her hands, bringing them to his chest. “My heart races whenever I think about you. I see you in my dreams; those sapphire eyes linger when all else has faded away. I want nothing more than to see you smile, forever and always. I treasure that smile. Your radiance is unparalleled. I want this to be love, too.” Amelia’s heart soared, beyond the clouds, beyond the stars, beyond Heaven itself. Before she could stop herself, her fingers had locked themselves in Ivan’s hair, and with a quick tug, brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Ivan’s eyes shot open, inhaling sharply through his nose. However, he did not resist. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warning: A child is harmed at the end, but he isn't killed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       “You called, Matthew?” Amelia poked her head in. Matthew looked up from his book and gestured for her to come in. She </span>
  <span>eagerly </span>
  <span>sat down next to him, trying to peek over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Have you found anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Possibly, but it’s incredibly old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “How old are we talking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Seven hundred years,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Ew,” Amelia puckered. Matthew mashed his lips together and nodded. “What exactly did you find, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “If a man wishes to possess a married woman, he would have to publicly challenge and slay the husband, with the King as witness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I don’t think that applies to royalty.” Amelia shuddered. The thought of Ivan publicly murdering Arthur didn't sit well with her. Even if she didn’t like him, Arthur didn’t deserve that kind of fate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah,” Matthew repressed a shudder of his own. “I highly doubt there’s a modern equivalent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Wait, why are you looking so far back, then?” Amelia shot him a coarse look. Matthew tugged a loose curl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Royalty are held to different standards than commoners,” He explained. “Our law system uses precedents set back decades, sometimes centuries. There was one case a couple years back with a noble family from the Green Court. The Council used a precedent set a thousand years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That’s proper insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Interesting way to describe it, but I agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “So, can that be applied to royalty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m not entirely sure,” Matthew flipped through the pages. “I’m still a bit far back. I’ll keep you updated in my search.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Thanks, Matthew.” Amelia saw his eyes sparkle. She realized this was something Matthew </span>
  <span>sincerely </span>
  <span>enjoyed. </span>
  <span>“You know, I think it’s fascinating how easily you go through books like this. It’s super easy for you to read them and retain the information you learn; I’m kind of jealous. I read a single paragraph and I’m bloody done for the day.” Matthew laughed so </span>
  <span>forcefully </span>
  <span>he snorted. Amelia beamed, proud of making her eldest brother laugh. His laughter sounded </span>
  <span>bubbly </span>
  <span>and pure; she fell in love with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia, that means a lot to me. Thank you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You’re welcome!” Matthew </span>
  <span>excitedly </span>
  <span>began to share his other findings with her, now knowing that she wouldn’t shun him or simply brush him off. Amelia found herself regretting what she said, but cast the thought away. She’d be supportive of all her siblings; it was the least she could do to repay the kindness they showed her. However, there was a tiny issue she’d like to resolve:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Hey, Matthew, I’m getting something to drink. Want anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh, um, sure. Tea would be great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Brilliant! Tea, coming right up.” Amelia stood, struggling to smooth the wrinkles out of her skirt. The damn thing wouldn’t cooperate with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Amelia strolled down the hallway, carrying a silver tray with hers and Matthew’s drinks. She was thankful for the tea; </span>
  <span>luckily</span>
  <span>, the kitchen staff had a kettle ready for such a request. Like every time she wandered through the hallways, she admired the paintings, statues, and other memorabilia. Amelia made a mental note to ask Ivan for the stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia, where are you going?” A voice spoke, startling her so </span>
  <span>badly </span>
  <span>she almost dropped the tray. She swiveled around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Arthur, don’t scare me like that! I have hot drinks!” She sighed with annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m terribly sorry,” Arthur cleared his throat. “May I have an answer, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m enjoying some time with Matthew. He’s giving me lessons on history and law.” She answered, not telling a whole lie, but not telling the whole truth, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Well, I’ll have to thank him when I get the chance. I admire your determination to complete your lessons.” Arthur grinned; Amelia noticed something was off. They neared the library door; she wanted to slam it in his face. Standing closer to him, she could smell the liquor on his breath. He had been drinking. Day drinking, no less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I really should get back to him. Our drinks are getting cold,” Her eyes darted from him to the door. Despite being inebriated, he noticed the change in atmosphere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh, of course. I shall see you at dinner.” He bowed to her. With one final glance, he turned and left. She had to stifle a sigh of relief. She ducked into the library and slammed the door behind her. Matthew jumped at the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Arthur.” She groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh,” Matthew accepted the cup out of Amelia’s hands. She slumped down into her chair, sipping her coffee slowly. “Is this a sign that I need to speed up my research?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, please,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Arthur stalked through the dense forest. The trees offered plenty of cover from prying eyes. He approached the lone soldier guarding a gnarled tree. The soldier raised his spear, but backed down once he recognized the newcomer. The soldier nodded </span>
  <span>curtly </span>
  <span>before stepping aside. The Spade King pressed a knot at eye-level; a hidden door slid open. He ducked inside. </span>
  <span>He descended the stone steps, exaggerating his footfalls to create louder echoes in the dank passageway. Everyone in the secret dungeon was immediately alerted to his presence. Arthur </span>
  <span>lazily </span>
  <span>scanned his surroundings. Cramped, moldy cells lined the walls. Some were occupied by a few unlucky souls. He strolled down to the third cell on his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Inside this cell, a woman cowered in the dark. She was beaten and bruised, her tattered clothing stained with old blood. She </span>
  <span>absentmindedly </span>
  <span>drew repetitive circles on the damp floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Hello, Holly. Did you sleep well?” Arthur asked, his voice </span>
  <span>sickly </span>
  <span>sweet. He snapped his fingers; the jailkeeper brought him a chair. He accepted his seat. With a second snap, a steaming cup of tea was placed in his hand. Holly remained silent, so Arthur continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’ll assume that you did. Now, I’m going to ask you the same questions as yesterday. I expect answers sooner or later. I will get them, my dear.” Holly’s finger froze. She looked up at him, her brown eyes dull and dead. She stared with such an intensity; it felt unnerving. Arthur took a calm sip from his tea. The jailkeeper knelt beside the King, quill and parchment at the ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Holly, what is the purpose of the Black Circle?” Arthur asked </span>
  <span>ardently</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “As if you don’t already know,” She spat. “We’ve been focusing our efforts on your kingdom for quite some time now. Your bride-to-be was our leader’s crowning achievement.” He rose from his chair so </span>
  <span>violently </span>
  <span>he knocked it to the floor. His tea cup slammed against the ground; it shattered into a million pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “How dare you-!” He snarled. Holly </span>
  <span>hollowly </span>
  <span>laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Such King-like behavior,” She mocked, showing him an obscene gesture. Arthur banged his fist against the iron bars in an attempt to scare her. Holly remained unmoved; she was a broken woman, there wasn’t much left in her. An idea came to mind; Arthur’s last resort. He took a deep breath to calm himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Perhaps some persuasion,” He murmured. “Go fetch the boy.” The jail keeper set down his items and scrambled down the passageway. He fumbled with his key-ring before finding the correct key for the cell. The child let out a shriek when he was grabbed; his attempts to escape the jail keeper's grasp were in vain. The jail keeper dragged the boy by the forearm. Arthur swatted the jail keeper away, </span>
  <span>gently </span>
  <span>walking the boy in front of the bars. Holly’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Anthony, oh god, Anthony!” Holly scuttled to the bars, </span>
  <span>desperately </span>
  <span>reaching for her son. Arthur kept a firm grip on the boy’s shoulders; the child was too terrified to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Are you going to behave now?” Arthur asked with a dangerous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, please, don’t hurt him. I’ll be good,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Good, good,” Arthur crooned. The jail keeper righted his chair; Arthur sat down, one hand remaining firm on the boy’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Once again, what is the purpose of the Black Circle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The Black Circle has only one goal: to bring down the monarchy,” Holly began, wiping the tears off her cheeks in between sniffling. “We believe in democracy. We want to have a say in who gets to rule us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “And you believe that kidnapping children is the only way to achieve such a goal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I've been told our leader believes that violence is the only answer that people like you will listen to. Riots, kidnapping, chaos- whatever it takes.” Arthur recrossed his legs. The jail keeper hastily wrote down every word the prisoner spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Where is your base of operations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m not sure,” She said </span>
  <span>hesitantly</span>
  <span>. “I don’t think we have one. We’re always on the move, we’re never in one place for long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “There must be a permanent settlement somewhere.” Arthur grew impatient. His grip on the boy’s shoulder tensed. Holy sensed the situation worsening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I wish I knew. I wasn’t a very high ranking member. I’m not allowed to know such things-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “We’re done here.” Arthur </span>
  <span>coldly </span>
  <span>interrupted. He slowly rose from his seat, positioning Holly’s son in front of him. The jail keeper had an inkling of what was about to happen; he rolled up the parchment and backed away from the King. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What are you doing? Please, don’t hurt him, I beg of you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You said it yourself, Holly,” Arthur tutted. “Violence is the only thing people will listen to. Perhaps I should send such a message to your leader?” The King removed a slender dagger from his pocket. He gripped the abalone handle and pressed the blade to the boy’s throat. The boy whimpered, daring to reach for his mother. Holly screamed as the blade began to draw blood. Scarlet beads rolled down the boy's youthful flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Your majesty-" The jail keeper dared to speak. "The boy's innocent. Are you sure you really want to do this?" Arthur cast a scathing glare towards the jail keeper. He glanced at him, then down to his knife. The boy shook like a leaf under his iron grip. In a dawning moment of clarity, he realized what he was about to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was about to commit murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered the knife. Holly let out a shaky breath. He released his grip, flinging the boy towards his mother. Holly scrambled to meet her son, desperately trying to shield him from the king. Arthur sheathed the blade and stalked out of the dungeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   His work was far from over.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Departure day had arrived. Amelia remembered to grab her jewelry box before leaving. She grasped it in her hands; her secrets were stored safely inside. She didn’t want to leave the Club Castle, but she knew she had to. Ivan and Elizabeta would be traveling with them. This presented a new host of challenges: she'd have to sneak around more people to see Ivan, especially Camilla. Amelia had an inkling of how dangerous the Gossip Queen could be; she didn't know how Camilla earned such a nickname, and she didn't want to find out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Miraculously, Amelia managed to convince Arthur to allow her to travel in her siblings’ carriage. She told him that she needed to spend time with her family, not just him. However, her ulterior motive was that she needed to continue her earlier conversation with Matthew. </span>
  <span>Amelia accepted Alfred’s hand; he helped keep her steady as she clambered into the carriage. Madison and Matthew were already inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m incredibly surprised Arthur allowed this.” Madison watched Arthur enter his carriage through the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Me too,” Amelia shuffled her dress. “I have a lot of lost time to make up for. He understands, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Well, whatever the case, we’re happy you decided to join us.” Matthew grinned. They heard the snapping of the reins, and the carriage began to move. They had </span>
  <span>officially </span>
  <span>begun the journey to the Yellow Kingdom. If Amelia remembered the map </span>
  <span>correctly</span>
  <span>, they’d be leaving the mountains behind, heading towards a large expanse of rolling hillsides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “So,” She mused. “Tell me about Francis and Camilla.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The King of Diamonds was the first to be crowned King,” Madison spoke first. “His parents passed away when he was only eight years old. With no other family left to claim the throne, Francis had no choice but to accept his duty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I think he’s doing alright for himself,” Alfred interjected. “He has the most experience out of all the kings, and he's naturally a positive and upbeat kind of guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “At least he’s not the youngest king in history,” Matthew piped up. “The youngest king hailed from the Club Kingdom; the poor boy was only three years old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That’s depressing.” The siblings murmured in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Well, there was one thing that made Francis upset…” Alfred rubbed his cuff link between his thumb and forefinger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What happened?” Amelia asked, her curiosity dampened by the sudden change in atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Arthur hasn’t told you yet?” Matthew frowned, adjusting his glasses to distract his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Told me what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I don’t believe it’s our place to say,” Madison spoke </span>
  <span>softly</span>
  <span>. “We should wait for Arthur to tell you on his own.” The look on her face was an obvious sign to drop the subject. Amelia swallowed her questions. Matthew and Alfred shared a worried glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The five day journey </span>
  <span>finally </span>
  <span>reached its end. They had arrived at the Diamond Kingdom just before sundown. Amelia admired her new surroundings; it was a stark difference from the mountains. She watched the breeze play with the tall grass. She quelled the desire to take off her shoes and run through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia, c’mon, we’ll be late for dinner.” She accepted her twin’s hand and exited the carriage. With quick flicking of her wrists, she smoothed out as many wrinkles as she could. Her gaze lingered on the green fabric; she didn't think she looked good in it. It reminded her too much of Arthur's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Introducing the King and Queen of Diamonds, King Francis and Queen Camilla!” Amelia saw the announcer was another rabbit, similar to Pippy. This one, however, was male and had sleek black fur. Francis and Camilla descended the staircase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Francis smiled, as bright as the sun. He took her hand and kissed it </span>
  <span>sweetly</span>
  <span>. Amelia almost swooned. Despite her crush on Ivan, she could imagine herself </span>
  <span>happily </span>
  <span>by his side. Francis was incredibly handsome: chiseled jaw, high cheekbones, slender nose, sparkling eyes, and golden hair that shimmered in the sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Amelia curtsied, the way she remembered Madison teaching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You’re here!” Camilla cheered, swamping Amelia in a tight hug. She </span>
  <span>quickly </span>
  <span>let go and </span>
  <span>profusely </span>
  <span>apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I couldn’t contain my excitement. It’s been so long since there’s been a new queen.” Camilla twirled a loose curl between her fingers; the yellow of her dress popped </span>
  <span>vibrantly </span>
  <span>against her richly tanned skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Honey, we should give them a tour of the castle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That sounds like a lovely idea. By the time we are finished, dinner shall be ready. Please, follow us.” Amelia admired how suave Francis was; she had to admit, he </span>
  <span>certainly </span>
  <span>had charm. Francis and Camilla retreated up the steps, the Jones family right behind. Arthur lingered by the carriage, watching everyone disappear inside the castle. He swallowed the burning hatred threatening to rear its ugly head. He sighed. He wished he had something to smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Your majesty, is everything alright?” The driver asked, poking his head around one of the horses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’ll be fine, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You don’t like the Diamond King, do ‘ya? All the girls faint over him, it makes all the boys jealous.” The older man chuckled to himself. Arthur wanted to snap at him, but he held his tongue. He observed the carriage driver with odd fascination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You know, my daughter fell in love with King Francis. My girl was only nine at the time; it broke her heart when I told her the king had already married Miss Alice.” Arthur’s heart wrenched at the name. It was one he hadn't heard in a long time, yet the pain ripped away the scar, leaving the wound as fresh as the first day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Do ‘ya miss her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Every single day,” Arthur whispered. He didn’t want to risk his voice breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I miss her too. She made for good company. Always snuck treats to the horses behind my back.” Arthur remembered how much she adored horses. He would always find her in the stables, if she wasn’t already in the library. It amazed him how much control she had over the beasts. He attended every competition she participated in. He loved it when she won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I hope she’s resting in peace now,” The driver said </span>
  <span>sadly</span>
  <span>. “She deserves it, after all that she went through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “She should be alive today.” Arthur clenched his fists. The leather of his gloves squealed in his grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Aye, she should. But sickness is a fickle thing; it claims young and old, beautiful and ugly, royal and commoner. I know Francis did everything he could to save his bride-” The driver was interrupted by a bout of coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I don’t care,” Arthur stated </span>
  <span>coldly</span>
  <span>. “My sister deserved better than him.” The Spade King sped away, ascending the steps to the castle entrance. The carriage driver shook his head before returning to the horses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>II.</span>
</p><p><span>       “This portrait is from many, many years ago. I believe he is my great-great-great-grandfather Maximus,” Francis admired the large painting. “It is said that he lent his aid to Alice the Brave to help take down the Red Queen </span><span>Iracebeth.</span> <span>After Iracebeth’s defeat, Alice would claim her place as the first Spade Queen.” </span></p><p>
  <span>       “Fascinating,” Amelia whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Francis, I’d hate to be rude, but you’re mistaken-” Matthew spoke. “The Diamond King you are thinking of was actually Lysandre.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh, of course! Thank you, Matthew. It is nice to have a history scholar in these halls.” Francis grabbed Matthew by the shoulders and sped ahead, pointing to each painting they passed. Matthew answered as best as he could; Amelia could sense his discomfort. Before she could say anything, she herself was pulled away by Camilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “So, Amelia, tell me a little about yourself. Please, don’t hold back any details.” Camilla smiled, but Amelia had a feeling it was fake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh, you know, what the Overthere is like, what kind of life you had there, what your education was like- I want to know it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Well, for starters, the monarchy we have in England doesn’t actually have any power. We have a prime minister; she’s in charge of the country, basically.” Camilla’s face sank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That’s awful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Eh, not really. The Queen is basically a joke, and everyone only cares about who the princes get married to. It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge </span>
  </em>
  <span>deal when Prince Charles married his commoner sweetheart. The world wouldn’t shut up about it for weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Woah, really? Well, I can understand how people would get excited about something like that. Here in Cardonia, it’s fairly rare for a commoner to ascend to the throne. Usually, Kings and Queens send their eligible sons and daughters to be married off. Sometimes, like in yours and Arthur’s case, a member of a noble family is selected to become royalty by marriage. Francis and his first wife, Alice, were prince and princess. Ivan and Elizabeta were prince and noble. To give you some examples, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Of course,” Amelia wasn’t sure what to do with this information. However, a question popped into her mind. </span>
  <span>“So, were you a princess or noble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh, um, neither, exactly,” Camilla stammered, unprepared for Amelia’s inquiry. “I was actually one of Alice’s handmaids."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "So you know from firsthand experience how exciting it is for a commoner to become royalty, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Yes! Yes I do," Camilla smiled, revealing two rows of perfectly white teeth. One final question rose to the tip of Amelia's tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What happened to Alice?” The Yellow Queen's face crumpled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “She… She passed away. A sickness swept through the kingdom. It was devastating. Alice was one of the first to get sick. Francis and I searched everywhere for a medicine to cure her, but we were too late. By the time we had found a cure, she was gone. </span>
  <span>Alice made me promise her that I’d look after Francis if anything should happen to her. I never expected a love to bloom between us. I feel horrible for marrying my best friend’s husband, but I truly love Francis. He’s been so happy, I couldn’t  possibly take that away from him.” They had come across a portrait of a woman; Amelia saw she bore a striking resemblance to Arthur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “This is her. Alice,” Camilla stared up at the image of her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “She’s beautiful,” Amelia spoke </span>
  <span>earnestly</span>
  <span>. Alice wore her long blond hair in a thick braid, letting it hang over her shoulder. Instead of a dress, she wore a riding outfit, complete with dirty boots and a whip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Her father absolutely hated this portrait, but Francis adored it. He adored his wife’s spirit, running wild and free like the horses she loved so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “She was a horse girl, huh?” Amelia chuckled, but her joke was lost on Camilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, she was. It gave her life purpose. She drilled it into my skull how much she’d love to run her own sanctuary. Sadly, that dream was never meant to come true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Was that the only thing she had going for her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Of course not!” Camilla huffed. “Alice was a brilliant scholar and had quite a talent for the arts. None of that brought her the same joy, though.” She shook her head </span>
  <span>sadly</span>
  <span>. Camilla began to walk away, inciting Amelia to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Remind me to have Francis show you some of her work. He dedicated an entire wing to her art.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That’s very sweet of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Indeed, my husband has always been a romantic,” Camilla beamed. Amelia noticed this one seemed more genuine than the last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “We should rejoin the others. Dinner must be ready by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>III.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Dinner, </span>
  <span>surprisingly</span>
  <span>, managed to keep a jovial atmosphere. Arthur was the one lone rain cloud threatening to dull the sunshine. She glanced over to Ivan, whom she hadn’t seen all day, and watched his conversation with Francis. She couldn’t hear what was said, however, she did see Francis throw back his head with laughter; he nearly spilled his wine. A smile tugged at her lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Arthur’s scowl deepen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Is everything alright?” She whispered in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’ll tell you later, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Why can’t you tell me now?” Amelia decided to press her luck. He groaned, leaning back in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I absolutely despite Francis and his kingdom. I swore never to return here, yet here I am. An ‘honored guest.’” The sarcasm in his voice was thick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What could be so bad about Francis? He seems like a nice bloke.” Arthur stared at her; she could see the gears turning in his mind, struggling to come to a decision. He sighed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I had an older sister; her name was Alice. Francis was one of her suitors, and he eventually won my sister’s heart, and hand in marriage. I detested such a union. I begged her to reconsider, but she simply brushed me aside, paying me and my concerns no mind. Her heart was set firm. </span>
  <span>A few years after the marriage, she became gravely ill. She passed away from a disease that had spread through the kingdom. I never liked Francis, but after my sister’s death, my hatred only grew.” Arthur grabbed his chalice and drank until it was empty. He slammed it back on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Camilla told me about her earlier. I’m so sorry,” She felt pathetic apologizing, but she didn’t know what else to say. Arthur stared her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “There was a portrait of her,” She continued, swallowing </span>
  <span>thickly</span>
  <span>. “It was her in a riding outfit. Camilla told me how much she loved horses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Is that all she said?” He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “She told me about her friendship with Alice, but she made it seem like it was all about <em>her</em>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her </span>
  </em>
  <span>friendship, what Alice did for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>helped look for medicine, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>married Francis after Alice’s death. I don’t think she was trying to be selfish, but that’s certainly how it sounded.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Camilla is extremely narcissistic. I’m not surprised,” He snapped his fingers. A barmaid materialized, refilling the empty glass. He chugged his wine without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “She would have loved to meet you.” Arthur’s voice was </span>
  <span>suddenly </span>
  <span>softer. Amelia mashed her lips together, uncertainty bubbling in her heart. She reached for her own glass, sweet wine flooding her palette, but left a bitter aftertaste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Ah, there you are! Arthur, I’m glad to see you in good health.” Francis approached the table, swinging his champagne flute with reckless abandon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Hello again, Francis. Are you going to continue to grow your hair out until it tickles your ass cheeks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You could only dream of such a blessing.” Francis quipped, blowing the Spade King a kiss. His other hand made its home on his hip, his long fingers grazing his rear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Have you attempted to tame your wild eyebrows? Be careful, your new bride could get lost in them!” Amelia clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Arthur narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “At least they are better maintained than your nether regions. Oh, forgive me, you don’t have any hair down there, do you? I forget you shave it every morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Tell me, what is so bad about that? Ask my wife, she’d love to tell you how much she enjoys the sensation of smooth, supple skin.” Francis winked. Amelia could feel the rage radiating off of Arthur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “How could my sister stand you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Arthur, there is no need to bring her into this,” Francis’s cheery demeanor vanished. The playful banter had ended. “Don’t disgrace her memory-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “How dare you!” Arthur screamed, rising to his feet so </span>
  <span>quickly </span>
  <span>his chair slammed against the floor. The music and conversation </span>
  <span>abruptly </span>
  <span>stopped. “I’ll do as I damn well please! She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>sister!” Everyone had turned to watch the spectacle. Amelia hid her face in embarrassment, her laughter dying in her throat. She heard Arthur storm out of the dining hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Well, that was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Embarrassing. Absolutely bloody embarrassing.” Amelia rose from her own chair, looking Francis in the eye. </span>
  <span>“I don’t care if he’s my fiance. I’m not tolerating that kind of behavior. I’m not apologizing for him and fixing his mess for him. He needs to get the stick out of his ass.” Francis, taken aback, blinked several times in surprise. Amelia knew she was right; although, she probably could have worded it better. A sharp pain shot from her palms; her nails had left indents in the flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Why is he like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “He blames me for his sister’s untimely passing.” It was a shock to see a normally </span>
  <span>bubbly </span>
  <span>Francis so stern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “A disease killed her. Tell me, how is that anyone’s fault? How is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I admire your passion, Amelia, but I believe your fire is misdirected. If you truly wish for Arthur to come to his senses, perhaps you should speak with him.” Murmurs of agreement fluttered around the dining hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Fine. I’ll go talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m coming with you,” Alfred jumped up from his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No, Al, this is something I need to do by myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You may be the only one he listens to. I sincerely hope he does,” Francis bowed to Amelia. Amelia </span>
  <span>hurriedly </span>
  <span>curtsied back before exiting the dining hall. She bunched up her skirt in her fists. Arthur was in for an earful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>I.</p><p><span>   Amelia slammed open Arthur’s door and stormed in. </span>Arthur stood by the fireplace, nursing a glass of whiskey.</p><p>
  <span>       “What the hell is your problem?” She yelled. He remained unperturbed by her outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What do you mean?” He asked </span>
  <span>blankly</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You know damn well what I mean. Why you hate Francis so much even though he’s done absolutely nothing to deserve it. Why you can’t let your sister rest in peace. Why you have to act like a fucking spoiled brat!” Arthur tossed the glass to the floor. Glass shards rained on Amelia’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Don’t you ever call me that again. Do you understand me?” He seethed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’ll call you a brat as much as I want. That’s how you’re acting, and I’m calling you out on it, because clearly no one else wants to do it.” Amelia stepped over the glass and pointed an accusatory finger at Arthur. “Everyone brushes you aside when you act like a belligerent drunk and a pissy brat because that’s all they know you as. You’re a wanker, Arthur. Plain and simple. Normally I don’t swear this much, but you have pushed me over the edge. I’m furious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I have every right to be angry. Francis took my sister away from me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “She didn’t belong to you!” Amelia screamed. “Alice was her own independent woman! She was allowed to have her own dreams and ideas, she was allowed to make her own choices. She loved Francis, and I’m pretty damn sure she decided to stay in this castle because she had a whiny brat for a little brother who wouldn’t leave her alone. Arthur, seriously, think about it. You probably drove her away.” Her words struck deep, deeper than he anticipated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “This conversation is over.” He spoke through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No, it’s not over. It’s not over until you accept your faults and let your anger go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “There is nothing for me to accept!" He yelled. "I will carry this anger until I am in my grave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You’re pathetic,” Amelia’s eyes welled with tears. “You’re fucking pathetic. Why the hell am I marrying a coward like you?” She turned and </span>
  <span>quickly </span>
  <span>left his room, giving him no chance to defend himself. She slammed the door shut behind her. With her gone, he left out a roar. Arthur picked up anything that wasn’t nailed down and flung it across the room. Glass shattered. Wood splintered. His rage blinded him to the tears streaming down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       “I heard about what happened with Arthur,” Madison sipped her tea </span>
  <span>cautiously</span>
  <span>. “Francis told you to speak with him, but I don’t believe that was the proper way to go about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “He needed to hear the truth.” Amelia sipped from her own tea cup. The fruity flavors melded pleasantly on her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You could have-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “There’s a lot I could have done,” She interrupted. “But I chose to do it my way. So what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “<em>So what?</em>” Madison repeated </span>
  <span>incredulously</span>
  <span>. “Amelia, do you understand the consequences of your actions <em>at all?</em> Arthur is a king! He could have you punished however he sees fit. He could banish you back to the Overthere, and we’d never see you again.” Amelia opened her mouth to reply, but no words would come. She wanted to defend Arthur, tell her sister that he wouldn’t behave </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>irrationally, but she knew he could very well be capable of such things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “If the point of this conversation is to get me to apologize, forget it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m not telling you to apologize,” Madison said. “I simply want you to be prepared for whatever comes next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I think I can handle myself.” Amelia pushed out her chair, jumped to her feet, and stormed off. She wandered the halls </span>
  <span>aimlessly</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been a few days since I blew up on Arthur, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s just now telling me to watch my back? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wasn’t paying attention to where she was going; all she cared about was blowing off steam. Hopefully, walking through the Yellow Castle would do just that. The Yellow Castle, to Amelia, found itself somewhere in between the Blue and Green Castles: the walls weren’t bare, there were portraits and memorabilia in the walls, yet they appeared </span>
  <span>strategically </span>
  <span>placed. Everything told a story in chronological order. She slowed to a halt when something familiar caught her eye. She found herself standing by Alice’s portrait once more. She looked up at Arthur’s sister with a soft sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Alice, I wish you were still here. I’m sure you’d know what to do about Arthur.” Alice stared straight ahead, her determined smile immortalized in oil on canvas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Laughter caught her attention. Amelia looked around; a door down and to the left stood ajar. The occupants didn’t seem to notice. Curiosity crept up the back of her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What could have been so funny?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She </span>
  <span>delicately </span>
  <span>approached, her back to the wall, ear close to the opening. The door shielded her from whomever was inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What a shame,” A woman sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I know, I was completely embarrassed by his outburst,” The Gossip Queen spoke. “I feel bad for him, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "As do I. He really did love Alice. </span>
  <span>But you loved Francis more; that’s all that matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah, you’re right.” Amelia heard the clattering of tea cups on saucers. “Her anniversary is coming up. That’s probably why the men are in such foul moods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “They don’t know, do they?” The other woman's voice suddenly dropped to a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Of course not!" Camilla whispered harshly. "I’m taking that secret with me to the grave! I need you to promise me that you will, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Camilla,” The other woman sighed. “I’ve already sworn to you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Please, do it again. I need to know you trust me.” The women fell silent. Amelia strained to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Camilla Bonnefoy, Queen of Diamonds, wife of Francis Bonnefoy, I humbly swear to you, I will take the secret of your deed to my grave. No one shall know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Thank you, Beatrice. It means a lot to me.” The sound of shuffling fabric almost made Amelia jump. She faced a critical decision: stay put and keep eavesdropping and get caught, or walk away and try to play it off. Against her better judgement, she remained still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What did you do with the poison?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Beatrice! Hush! Someone could hear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "My apologies, your majesty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It's alright, please don't grovel." Amelia heard Camilla sigh. "I had to use it all to put her out of her misery. I thought it was going to take two vials, but one was enough. She wasn't in agony for long.” The Yellow Queen huffed. A cold dread dripped down Amelia’s spine. She scrunched the fabric of her skirts in her fists and ran. Amelia scrambled down the winding hallways, too fearful to look back. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears. Adrenaline flooded her veins. She begged and prayed to find someone, anyone-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia, slow down! OOF-!” Arthur shouted as Amelia full-body slammed into him. He wrapped his arms around her, taking a step back to accommodate her momentum. She stared at him, wide eyed. A single bead of sweat dripped down her forehead. Arthur gripped her by her shoulders, his concern for her well being overpowering his lingering bitterness over their last conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “My love, what has gotten into you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Arthur, Camilla… Camilla,” Amelia stammered, struggling to catch her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Camilla?” His voice soured. “What has she said now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Camilla murdered Alice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I know, it sounds crazy. I probably sound like I’m trying to get a rise out of you. I’m not, Arthur, I swear. You have to believe me,” She panted. He narrowed his eyes. She felt his grip on her shoulder tightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I warned you about Camilla; you can’t trust everything she says-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I just overheard this! She was talking to someone. She made her swear to keep her secret! Camilla poisoned Alice so she could marry Francis; the woman asked Camilla if she still had the poison, and Camilla said no, she had to use it all to kill Alice-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Don’t interrupt me!” She screamed. “We need to find Francis before she does.” She grabbed Arthur by his wrist and attempted to move him, but he would not budge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Camilla… killed my sister? Do you swear to me that you are telling me the whole truth, and nothing but?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, Arthur, yes! We have to go, now.” She pleaded, grasping his hand between hers. He stared at her, </span>
  <span>wordlessly</span>
  <span>, his expression hard to read. After a moment, he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Very well. I believe you, love.” He re-positioned his hand to </span>
  <span>properly </span>
  <span>hold hers, allowing her to take the lead. Amelia hurried to the throne room, Arthur close behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia… I don’t know how to respond.” Francis stroked his chin, enamored by something on the carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m telling you the truth, everything exactly as I heard it.” Amelia clenched her fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I know this must be incredibly frightening, but you must approach this rationally. Telling me of this plot without any evidence could land you in very serious trouble. I will not stand for false accusations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “She has no reason to attack Camilla without cause,” Arthur spoke; Amelia could see his eyes harden. “She did not feel the bitter emptiness that consumed us all when Alice passed. She never knew my sister, yet still seeks justice-” Francis raised his hand, silencing the Spade King. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Do you believe your fiance’s accusation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, I do,” Arthur answered without hesitation. “I have no reason to suspect that she would lie about something as grave as this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia,” Francis spoke, his voice strained. “I can see it in your eyes. You beg me to believe you, to trust that your word is good. I have only known you for such a short time; how could I possibly put my faith into such an allegation against my wife?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Arthur’s right. Why would I lie like that? Just to cause drama? Shit, I’m trying to avoid drama at all costs right now! I’ve already got so much swimming in my head at the moment, there’s no reason to add something like murder on top of it. Francis, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to put your faith in me. I know I’m asking a lot, but I’m being completely, one hundred percent serious.” Francis turned his head away. It was clear he was still hesitant, still mulling it over in his mind. His heart was in utter turmoil. With a soft sigh, he let his eyes rest on Arthur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Arthur, I have known you since we were children. You have always disliked me, and that dislike turned to hatred when I married Alice. You have every reason to attack me, and only me. Yet, you and Miss Amelia stand before me, and tell me my second wife murdered my first in cold blood. Arthur, old friend, for Alice’s sake, I must see this through.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I will begin a proper investigation into this claim. If I find no evidence that proves Camilla murdered Alice, I will have you both punished. Is that clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Crystal.” Arthur spoke. Amelia mashed her lips together and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Very well. I will see you both in court.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>II.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “So, what happens now?” Amelia asked, attempting to make conversation over dinner. It was only her and Arthur; Francis insisted on dining alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “We wait. The Yellow Court will conduct a thorough investigation, collecting any evidence they deem useful or necessary. When they are finished, they will bring us in and gather our testimonies. Since you are the instigator, you will be the first to testify against Camilla. It will be your word against hers.” Amelia took a hesitant sip from her wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Will you be testifying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I have to, since I am the first person you told. I must present my case, the same as you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m so sorry,” Amelia spoke, her voice hoarse from holding back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia, angel, don’t be. My sister would be proud of you for fighting for justice.” Somehow, his encouragement stung her heart like he had insulted her instead. She picked at her dinner, her stomach churning too </span>
  <span>violently </span>
  <span>to finish. She chugged the rest of her wine before leaving the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia! Hey, Amelia, wait!” Someone behind her shouted. All her siblings scurried to catch up to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia, what do you think you’re doing?” Madison asked, bewilderment clear in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You accused Camilla of murder! That’s absolutely bonkers- what happened? How did you find out?” Alfred swung himself in front of her and began walking backwards, keeping up with Amelia’s brisk pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I can help prepare you for trial, if you need it.” Matthew piped up. Amelia saw him clutching a brown leather book against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Guys, I love you all, but I really want to be alone right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “<em>Absolutely not,</em>” Madison stated. “You cried </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder </span>
  </em>
  <span>to King Francis, right after our discussion of being wary of the consequences of your actions!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You think I overheard Camilla’s conversation about killing Alice </span>
  <em>
    <span>for fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Amelia shrieked. She stopped in her tracks, swiveling on her heel to face her sister. “You think I told Francis that his wife is a murderer </span>
  <em>
    <span>for fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You think I told Arthur his sister was killed for fun?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>For fuck’s sake, Madison, it’s almost like you can’t handle me being serious about things. To you, all I am is the youngest sibling who makes shit up for attention, consequences be damned. You’re not my fucking mother, so stop acting like it!” Amelia </span>
  <span>furiously </span>
  <span>wiped away her tears. Madison’s face paled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Woah, Ami, yikes,” Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. Matthew </span>
  <span>unconsciously </span>
  <span>scooted behind Alfred for protection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No. Just, no. I’m going to my room, where I’ll be staying until the trial. Matthew, Alfred, feel free to come by.” Amelia gathered herself and walked away, leaving her siblings behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>III.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A soft knocking on the door cut through her sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Go away,” Amelia whimpered. Whomever it was ignored her and came in anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “How are you doing?” Arthur asked softly, making sure to close the door behind him. Amelia shuffled herself upright, bringing her knees to her chest. Arthur’s heart wrenched at the sight of her red and puffy face. It was clear she had been crying for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Terrible,” She sniffled. He sat down beside her, setting a tender hand on the knee closest to him. “I can’t imagine how you're feeling right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “In all honesty, I thought I would be in a similar state as you. After everything that has happened, with all these emotions haunting me for years, I can’t shed even a single tear.” He furrowed his brow. To her, it looked like he was trying to force himself to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “After watching so many crime dramas on TV, I thought dealing with a murder case would be easy.” She chuckled </span>
  <span>pathetically</span>
  <span>, wiping away the tears dangling off her chin. Arthur didn’t respond. Instead, his grip on her knee tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It all makes sense,” He murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The circumstances surrounding Alice’s death. She only became ill after she married Francis. Camilla told us all that she had caught a sickness that had swept through this kingdom, although, none of the other kingdoms ever saw such a disease. Francis left to collect medicine that was rumored to cure Alice. That must have given Camilla a large enough window of time to finish the job, to put it so crudely. I remember how devastated Francis was, coming home to the news of Alice’s passing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It must have been super hard on the both of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Indeed, it was.” Arthur stared out the window. A lone shooting star rocketed past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Did you make a wish?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah, I did. But I can’t tell you, otherwise it won’t come true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You believe in such nonsense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It’s not nonsense to me,” She stuck out her tongue. “Back in third grade, my teacher had us celebrate my birthday in class. This one kid, Johnny, kept bothering me, begging me to tell him my wish. I told him I wished for a pony. He called me a stupid sissy and ran away. I didn’t get a pony for my birthday, so I blamed Johnny and punched him in the face. I got suspended for that one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What is it with you and violence?” Arthur winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I acted out a lot since I never got any attention at home. That’s the number one reason why little kids become aggressive: they want attention, and their parents don’t give it to them, so they do whatever it takes to get it from outside sources.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Do you suppose that’s why I acted out, then?” He asked, his eyes swirling with emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Because your sister didn’t give you the attention you wanted? Maybe,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That would make the most sense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You know, Arthur, I didn’t mean it when I said you drove your sister away. I was really angry, and said things I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.” He looked at her for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I accept your apology, Amelia. I do appreciate it.” A small smile tugged at his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Due to the impending trial, the Kingdom Tour had to be set on pause. Arthur had reorganized the schedule; they would be returning to the Blue Kingdom in March instead of January. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Does this push back the wedding too?” Amelia had asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, unfortunately,” Arthur stroked his chin. “But, I suppose an April or May wedding would be quite lovely. Pleasant weather, lighter clothing, a new palette of colors; yes, yes, I can definitely work with this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “As long as I’m not drenched in my own sweat, I’ll be fine.” He shot her a look, but she just laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Francis paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. The cinders of last night’s fire had gone uncleaned by the servants. It seemed everyone shared a feeling of apprehension; they avoided him, only speaking to him when necessary. It was a repeat of what happened when Alice passed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Your majesty, may I come in?” A voice squeaked. Francis turned to look at the newcomer. His Royal Messenger, Leo, stood at the door, a tiny grey paw clutching the solid wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Speak up, Leo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, sire!” The rabbit gulped. “Camilla has requested your presence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What could she possibly want from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “She wishes to speak with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Speak? Perhaps, to beg for my mercy? Fine, I’ll go, but I hope she doesn’t expect anything.” The rabbit scampered out of the way as Francis marched forward; Leo hopped at a steady pace a few steps behind his king, and followed him to the dungeons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   At first glance, the dungeons didn't appear like how they were named. Fires burned on torches mounted to the wall, providing plenty of light to see. No mold grew in the corners, no dust or ash coated the walls, no trace of blood or other bodily fluids to be seen. </span>
  <span>Francis held firm on the upkeep of his entire castle, dungeons included. The Yellow King shuffled down the staircase and counted the number of holding cells. By the time he reached the fifth cell, he saw her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She was a mess: her hair wild and untamed, make-up long since washed away, meager and humble in her dress of rags. Her red and puffy face told him she had been crying a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Camilla.” At the sound of his voice, she perked up. Camilla’s eyes widened; she rose to her feet and approached the bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Francis, thank you for coming. There’s something I want to tell you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Speak, then.” His sharp tone caught her off guard. She pouted and </span>
  <span>slowly </span>
  <span>nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Francis, my darling, I want to plead my innocence to you. Why would I possibly want to kill Alice? She was my best friend growing up, and she gave me a life I never thought possible. You remember, don't you? How poor my family was, despite being a noble family? Alice’s friendship was a great treasure! Amelia’s accusation cut my heart deeply-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Stop, stop it right this instant. I’m not here to listen to you beg. If you have nothing that’s worth my time, I shall be leaving.” Francis turned to leave, but jerked back when something caught his coat. Camilla had reached through the gap in the bars and gripped him tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No! You have to stay! You’re my husband, how could you do this to me?! I need you on my side, please. Does our marriage mean nothing to you? Alice died almost a decade ago! Amelia is just telling lies. She feels out of place, and… and she’s acting out!” Francis swiveled on his heel, using the brunt of his elbow to knock her hand away. Camilla yelped, snaking her arm back through the bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The only one acting out here is you.” The Diamond King turned and stalked out of the dungeon, ignoring the desperate, bitter cries echoing behind him. Her behavior only cemented his suspicions. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       “So, Matthew, fill me in on how this trial’s going to work.” Amelia popped a tart into her mouth. Matthew set his book on the table and flipped through the pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Well, the Court will gather everyone to the court hall. You and Arthur will sit at a reserved bench; everyone else will sit behind you. Francis will sit above the judge. The judge will open the case, both you and Camilla will be assigned attorneys, and both of you will have to testify. With all evidence presented and testimonies heard, the Council can pass judgement and select her punishment, if she’s found guilty, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh okay,” Amelia twisted her ring. “So, it’s like the justice system back home, but with more medieval-style punishments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The Overthere has a justice system?” Alfred’s eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah, there are a lot of different types. In England, at least, the government works a lot like your Councils. It depends on the crime, for sure, but when people are found guilty, the punishments range from reparations, community service, all the way to jail time or even death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You have a death penalty too?” Matthew shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah, although, it’s not as bad as it sounds. People sentenced to death have to wait on Death Row until their scheduled date and time. Some criminals have to wait, like, twenty years to die. When it’s finally their time, they’re injected with chemicals that put them to sleep, and they never wake up. It’s a lot nicer than the electric chair, that’s for sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah, um, we don’t do that,” Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. “If a criminal is sentenced to death, they’re brought before a guillotine the next day at dawn, and-” He ran his finger across his throat. Amelia understood </span>
  <span>exactly </span>
  <span>what he meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Is the death penalty common here in Cardonia?” She asked with some hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It depends on the kingdom,” Matthew answered. “The Red Kingdom used to be notorious for beheadings, all thanks to Iracebeth. It wasn’t until Ludwig’s grandfather, Johannes, implemented new laws that helped increase the severity of crimes needed to warrant execution.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What about everyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The Green Kingdom was the second kingdom, after the Red Kingdom, who favored execution above imprisonment or other types of punishments. The Blue Kingdom preferred prison for their criminals, and simply locked them away until they died of natural causes. The Yellow Kingdom, throughout history, has shown to prefer hard labor as a fitting punishment for most crimes, saving execution for those who commit murder, no matter the degree.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “A life for a life.” Alfred spoke, his face grim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Indeed.” Matthew whispered. Amelia sat in silence. A storm ripped through her heart and soul, her mind tormented by horrible thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Ami, I know what you’re thinking: you feel like you’re responsible. This outcome was inevitable. Camilla committed a crime, and she’s going to be punished for it. It’s not your fault.” Alfred placed a tender hand on her shoulder and squeezed </span>
  <span>gently</span>
  <span>. Alfred hit the nail on the head; that was </span>
  <span>precisely </span>
  <span>how she was feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I know, Al,” She sighed. “I feel conflicted. I destroyed Camilla’s life and her marriage, but Alice can rest easy now that her murderer is being brought to justice. I feel so horrible for both Francis and Arthur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “If I may,” Matthew cleared his throat. “I overheard Francis speaking with the Council earlier today. He spoke of how fortunate he is to have two queens in his kingdom that are standing for justice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Wait, two?” This caught Amelia’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, Elizabeta was the first to offer her help with this case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh, yeah, duh. She wants to be a lawyer.” Amelia facepalmed. Alfred and Matthew shared a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “How’s Ivan handling all this?” Alfred asked. Her blood ran cold. After the whirlwind of the murder case, she had forgotten about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “He’s putting on a brave face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I should probably to go talk to him.” She rose from her chair and hurried out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Amelia searched high and low, yet found no trace of Ivan anywhere inside the castle. Defeated, she returned to her room to wait to be called for dinner. She sank onto her bed. The yellow satin sheets crinkled underneath her. The empty ceiling stared back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Hours passed. She found herself on the chaise lunge, watching the sunset through the window. Her stomach gurgled, reminding her of her growing hunger, yet she did not move. Amelia didn’t possess the energy to move. A knock on the door caught her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia, may I enter?” Ivan stood at the door. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Where were you? I searched this whole place up and down; it’s like you vanished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I was at the market?” The confusion was clear in his voice. “Elizabeta had asked me to do some shopping while she dealt with the Court. I found some lovely things.” Ivan opened his trenchcoat and began pulling out several wrapped parcels. He set them down on the coffee table one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I picked out a few things for you while I was out. I hope you like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Ivan-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I found a nice pair of shoes, but I do not know your size, so I did not buy them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Ivan, please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “There were so many flowers! All different shapes and colors, it was beautiful-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       <em>“Ivan!” </em>She shouted. He glanced up at her with a wounded look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice,” Amelia let out a long breath. “Is this how you’re distracting yourself from what’s happening? With shopping?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Is that a bad thing?” His question caught her off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No, no, that’s not…” She stammered, burying her face in her hands. “If that’s how you’re coping with all this, that’s perfectly fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “This is not something I want to be involved with.” He said </span>
  <span>flatly</span>
  <span>. Now it was her turn to feel hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to be involved? You think I get a choice on whether or not I want to be involved? All I did was listen in on a private conversation, and now I’m the star witness for a decade old murder investigation. Ivan, I’m a fucking wreck right now. I kinda hoped that you’d be the one person I could go to. And here you are, telling me that you’ve been shopping all day.” She crossed her arms over her chest. Ivan’s face grew sour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia, not everything is about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Get out.” She snapped. “Get the fuck out of my fucking room!” In the dim lighting, Ivan’s amethyst eyes looked akin to two black stones. He </span>
  <span>slowly </span>
  <span>collected his gifts and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Amelia swore she saw the wood bend. She sank into the closet chair and wept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>II.</p><p>
  <span>   The day of the trial arrived. Amelia’s handmaids helped prepare her, yet any new information refused to sink in. She felt absent from her own body. Arthur came and collected her, guiding her to the court hall. He squeezed her arm periodically; the feeling </span>
  <span>barely </span>
  <span>registered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The hall was gigantic, large white spires reaching up to the ceiling, forming a V shape at the apex. They reminded her of a rib cage. The jury had already filled the jury box; Matthew and Alfred were among them. Looking around, she found Madison, along with Ivan and Elizabeta, in the stands to her right. Arthur led her to the table on the right; the plaintiff’s table, if she remembered correctly. It had been a while since she was in court, last time being for her third speeding ticket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The absent judge gave Amelia a good view of Francis. He looked </span>
  <span>absolutely </span>
  <span>miserable. He sat underneath a large stained glass window; the image depicted a blindfolded woman, holding aloft a set of scales. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess Lady Justice found her way to Cardonia too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Amelia thought. Camilla sat at the defendant’s table with her lawyer; she kept her eyes forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Is that my lawyer?” She asked, leaning close to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes,” Arthur raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. “I trust you will do well. Don’t panic, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Easy for you to say.” She muttered. Her lawyer rose to his feet and bowed to her. She curtsied back, and they both took their seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Nervous?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah, insanely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It’s alright. Only lawyers enjoy being in court.” He shuffled his papers, preparing his side of the argument. Amelia’s heart sank to the pit of her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “My name is Oliver, by the way. It’s a pleasure to meet you; although, I wish we could have met under better circumstances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Agreed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “All rise for the honorable Judge Bradley,” A rabbit spoke. Amelia recognized him as a Royal Messenger. The judge approached his bench; everyone rose to their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Please, have a seat,” Everyone shuffled back into their seats. “Court is now in session. We begin case no. 65478392, Diamond Kingdom v. Queen Camilla. The plaintiff may present their case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Thank you, Your Honor,” Oliver rose, gathering his papers. “I’d like to begin with the testimony. I call my first witness, Amelia, to the stand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia, please come to the witness stand.” She gulped, rising to her feet. All eyes bore into her soul as she entered the witness box by the judge’s bench. It felt like a cage. She’d been in this exact scenario before; why did it feel so different now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia, raise your right hand for me.” Judge Bradley spoke. Amelia did as she was told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth, or face perjury for any possible dishonesty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I swear, Your Honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You may begin.” Judge Bradley said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Of course, Your Honor,” Oliver approached the bar. “Miss Amelia, could you please state your full name for the record?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia Francine Jones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “And your occupation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Uh, future queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Good enough. Amelia, could you please tell the court what you heard on the afternoon of September 14th?” Oliver gave her an encouraging smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Objection-” Camilla’s lawyer interrupted. “I don’t think that question is the appropriate one to begin with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Objection granted. Ask a new question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Okay, then, Amelia, what were you doing in the moments leading up to the event?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I had an argument with my sister,” Amelia admitted. “I stormed off like a total brat, but I needed to clear my head. I walked up and down the hallways of the castle; I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going. I ended up by Alice’s portrait, you know, the really big one of her in her riding outfit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, we all know of that one. What happened next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I heard two voices talking. It caught my attention. I walked over to an open door to see if that’s where the people were. One of the voices I recognized as Camilla’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Can you recall the exact details of the conversation you overheard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Camilla was talking to someone, someone close to her. They were discussing the upcoming anniversary of Alice’s death. The other woman asked if Arthur and Francis knew, and Camilla said ‘of course not! I’m taking that secret with me to the grave!’. She made this woman swear to also take this secret with her to her grave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “And what would that secret be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That Camilla killed Alice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “And how do you know this for certain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The other woman asked Camilla what she did with the poison. Camilla told her she did nothing with it because she had to use it all, and I quote, ‘to finally put her out of her misery.’” Gasps echoed in the grand hall. Amelia looked over at Camilla; her face had blanched. She glared at her with every ounce of venom she could muster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Anything by the defense?” Judge Bradley asked Camilla’s lawyer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, Your Honor, I’d like to cross examine the witness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Granted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Thank you,” Camilla’s lawyer approached the witness box. Dread crept down Amelia’s spine, sinking its long fingers into her heart. His beady eyes felt glued to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Miss Amelia, what made you want to eavesdrop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I was drawn to the noise.” She said </span>
  <span>shakily</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “And what made you stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I heard Arthur’s name,” She admitted. “I wanted to know what people would say about him when he wasn’t around. I guess… I’m curious about how people really feel about my fiance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You continued to listen in on this private conversation, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah, I did. I thought they were talking about Arthur, but it was clear they were talking about Alice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Was Alice mentioned by name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No, she wasn’t. But it was proper implied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I have no more questions, Your Honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Very well. The witness may step down.” Amelia swung open the gate with trembling hands. Oliver guided her back to the plaintiff’s bench, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Does the plaintiff have any more witnesses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, Your Honor, I’d like to call King Arthur to the stand.” She looked behind her to see Arthur shuffle in between the rows. He gave her a quick smile before entering the witness box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “King Arthur, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?” Judge Bradley asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Very well. You may begin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Your majesty, please state your full name and title for the record.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Arthur Kirkland, King of Spades.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kirkland</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Amelia was unaware of his last name until now. She never bothered to ask, and no one bothered to tell her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amelia Kirkland, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she tested the name in her mind. She wasn’t quite sure how she felt about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Your majesty, I don’t need to ask about your occupation, so we’ll skip ahead,” Oliver shuffled his papers. “Where were you and what you were doing prior to the event in question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I was wandering the halls myself,” Arthur stated </span>
  <span>calmly</span>
  <span>. “I began to make my way towards the portrait of my sister my dearest fiance mentioned. Before I could, however, she had barreled right into me! I did what I could to calm her down, but my efforts were in vain. She admitted to me that she had eavesdropped on Camilla’s conversation, and learned my sister had been murdered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “How did you react to such information?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I admit, I froze. It felt like my own brain had stopped working. It was my angel who brought me back, begging me to go to Francis and tell him what she had told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Is that what you did next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, sir. We went straight to King Francis.” Francis perked up; Arthur had never called him ‘King Francis’ before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I have no further questions, Your Honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Anything by the defense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No, Your Honor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Your majesty, you may step down.” Arthur exited the witness box and returned to his seat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why didn’t the defense have any questions for him? Why just me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The judge smacked his gavel three times, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The defense may now present its case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Thank you,” Camilla’s lawyer rose to his feet. “I’m going to begin with my argument in favor of my client. We have learned that the plaintiff has intruded on my client, overhearing a completely private conversation, and learned something that incriminates Camilla as the perpetrator of a crime she might not have even committed. It is entirely possible the maid Camilla was speaking to was the true culprit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Is that witness present?” Judge Bradley asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No, actually,” The lawyer stammered. “We were unable to locate Camilla’s handmaid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Intriguing,” Judge Bradley stroked his long, white beard. “Do you have any evidence that proves Camilla’s innocence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What evidence do we need? Alice passed away nearly a decade ago, no evidence would exist-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Objection!” Oliver cried, jumping out of his chair. “Such evidence does exist!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Overruled. The plaintiff will present its evidence.” Oliver dug through his briefcase, pulling out a small glass vial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “All the evidence is gone, you say? Then, how would you explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The vial, Amelia saw, was tied with a black ribbon; the tag read, </span>
  <span>‘Arsenic</span>
  <span>.’ Oliver approached the bar, holding the vial in Judge Bradley’s line of sight. The judge took the vial out of Oliver’s hand and examined it for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “This, Your Honor, is the vial that held the arsenic which was used to poison Queen Alice. The tag is in Queen Camilla’s own handwriting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Objection!” Camilla’s lawyer shouted. “And how, exactly, do you know it is Camilla’s handwriting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Because there is an accompanying entry in her diary, in her handwriting, stating her intentions to kill Alice and King Francis after she married him.” Francis lurched forward, eyes blazing. His hands gripped the arms of his seat until the flesh turned white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The plaintiff will submit this new evidence immediately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Where did you find that?!” Camilla screeched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Your room, in the box sitting underneath your bed. You kept the key in your jewelry box.” Oliver returned to his briefcase, selecting the incriminating piece of evidence. Amelia’s face paled; she, too, kept her deepest secrets in her jewelry box. Oliver opened the diary to the bookmarked page and handed it to the judge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Dearest Diary,” Judge Bradley began. “Everything is going according to plan so excellently. Alice has fallen ill; it is my duty to care for her as her favorite handmaid. Each and every day, I prepare for her a soup using my mother’s special recipe. Finding the right ingredients was quite easy; a bit too easy, if I do say so myself. The black market is alive and well. The merchant I purchased arsenic from offered me a special deal if I promised him that Francis will be my next target. In due time. I plan on taking ‘until death do us part’ very seriously.” The crowd erupted into jeers, shouts, and cries. Arthur sat there, a rogue tear sliding down his cheek. He tried to </span>
  <span>desperately</span>
  <span> not to cry, yet the one caused many more to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Francis wiped away his own tears. He sat in utter disbelief. Amelia told him the truth. The horrendous, ugly truth. His eyes landed on Camilla; she was yelling something he couldn’t hear over the noise. Any and all love he felt for her was squandered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Order!” Judge Bradley shouted, slamming his gavel. “I will have order in this court!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Your Honor, I do believe we won’t be needing time to reach a verdict.” Matthew spoke as the crowd died down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “For the record, please state the verdict.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “We find the defendant guilty, Your Honor.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       “The Court has found Queen Camilla Bonnefoy guilty of first degree murder. I hereby sentence you to death via guillotine. Your execution will be performed tomorrow at dawn. This court is adjourned.” Judge Bradley slammed his gavel down three times. That was it. Camilla’s death knell. The Yellow Queen let out a pitiful scream as she was dragged away. Everyone watched with morbid fascination. Francis let his head sink into his hands; Amelia saw his whole body trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She whipped around, </span>
  <span>frantically </span>
  <span>searching for Arthur. She found him; he too was sobbing. She rushed over to him, sat down beside him, and wrapped her arms around him. No words were spoken. No words were needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>I.</p><p>
  <span>   Amelia couldn’t sleep at all that night. Visions of Camilla’s severed head plagued her. One in particular scared her the most: the Yellow Queen’s head rolling to her feet, whispering to her how it was all her fault. She clutched the yellow throw pillow tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Just before sunrise, Miriam entered her room, carrying a black outfit for her to wear. The dress was simple, nothing too grand or outlandish. She had requested a veil to hide her face. Once dressed, she met with Arthur out in the hall. He had also dressed in all black, adorned in his favorite leather gloves. The pair silently made their way out of the castle; they joined with Ivan and Elizabeta in the main courtyard. Francis was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Where is he?” Amelia whispered to Elizabeta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “He’s waiting for Ludwig and Feliciana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “According to the Cardonian constitution, if a king or queen is scheduled to be executed, all other kingdoms must be in attendance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That’s fucked up,” Amelia shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That’s… one way to put it, yes. But I completely agree,” Elizabeta looped her arm around Amelia’s, giving it a soft squeeze with her hand. The group followed the rabbits down to the town square. The guillotine stood at the center of the plaza; a large crowd had gathered. Amelia felt </span>
  <span>utterly </span>
  <span>disgusted by how anxiously the crowd awaited Camilla’s demise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Another reason why little girls shouldn’t dream of being queen, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought </span>
  <span>bitterly</span>
  <span>. The crowd parted like the sea when the royalty approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “We have to stand in front?” She seethed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, Amelia, we do.” Arthur answered, keeping his eyes forward. He stood to her left, Elizabeta to her right. Ivan placed himself </span>
  <span>firmly </span>
  <span>at Elizabeta’s side, although his attention was elsewhere. Amelia guessed he was keeping an eye out for Francis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The Yellow King arrived just as the sun began to rise. Francis greeted everyone with a nod, his arms locked behind his back. He took his place beside Arthur. Amelia saw Ludwig and Feliciana shuffle in beside Ivan. Through the Red Queen’s veil, Amelia could see she was already crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It’s a beautiful morning, no? A new start to a new day.” Francis spoke, his voice </span>
  <span>oddly </span>
  <span>calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Indeed,” Arthur answered. “A beautiful day worth celebrating. Alice may finally rest in peace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The storm has finally passed. What I thought was a dream turned out to be quite the nightmare. I am lucky to be alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m glad you are, old friend.” Arthur patted Francis on the shoulder. The Yellow King relished the mutual feeling of brotherhood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The executioner walked onto the stage, pulling a reluctant Camilla behind him. She wore her hair in a tight bun at the base of her head, face free of make-up and tears. She was dressed in a neat linen gown; it must have been a courtesy offered to a queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Camilla Bonnefoy, you have been found guilty of murder. A life for a life is the law of the Diamond Kingdom. Do you have any last words?” Camilla raised her eyes to the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I have no regrets.” She said simply. The executioner helped her kneel, placing her neck in the wooden divot. Her head hung above a wicker basket. The sharpened blade sparkled in the morning sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Father, please give this woman her final prayer.” The priest nodded, kneeling down beside Camilla. She turned to face him, mouthing a silent prayer. The priest backed away; the executioner gripped the lever. With a mighty heave, he thrust the lever forward. Amelia </span>
  <span>quickly </span>
  <span>averted her eyes, burying her face into the crook of Arthur’s neck. It was enough to block the sight, but not the sound. She heard the catching of the mechanism that released the blade; she heard the heavy thunk as it met Camilla’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Francis watched as the blade fell, severing his wife’s head from her body. The head fell into the basket. The body went limp and slumped onto the floor. Sharp gasps and cries rang out. It was over. Camilla was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>II.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The Kingdom Tour resumed after Camilla’s execution. Amelia protested, yet her words fell upon deaf ears. Francis assured her it would help to take her mind off of the events. However, she wasn’t quite sure. Despite not watching it, the sounds of it would haunt her for the rest of her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She watched the Yellow Kingdom vanish into the horizon. The soft rolling hills passed by, giving way to flat plains. Traveling further south would reunite them with the coast. She stared at Arthur for a moment; he busied himself with a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Arthur?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “How many executions have you witnessed?” His eyes jerked up to meet hers. With a soft sigh, he bookmarked his page and set the book down beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’ve seen a few in my days as king,” Arthur studied his engagement ring. “If you’re wondering if it becomes easier to bear as time passes, I’m sorry, but no, it does not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh,” She said quietly. She returned her attention to the window. He took this as a cue to end the conversation. He returned to his book, but his mind was anywhere else. He hadn’t exactly lied; public executions, like Camilla’s, were rare. The amount of deaths he had witnessed, however, was another story. He pictured the innocent boy he nearly </span>
  <span>murdered, the pawn he used to rip information out of his prisoner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A heavy silence hung in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>III.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The Red Kingdom reminded Amelia of Italy; the streets zigzagged in between brick buildings, mothers and aunts hung their wash to dry in the sun, she could smell the salty tang of the ocean on the breeze. Exiting the carriage, she could feel the humidity lock her clothes against her skin. She glanced down at her purple dress. This one reminded her of Ivan. It made her heart ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ludwig and Feliciana waited for them by the pavilion. Surprisingly, the red castle lacked a grand staircase leading up to the castle. Upon seeing Amelia, Feliciana made a beeline straight for her. The Red Queen pulled her in for a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m happy you decided to come,” She whispered. “Ludwig and I were worried about you, given everything that’s happened lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That means a lot to me, thank you.” Amelia squeezed her tighter. The two mutually ended the embrace. Feliciana stepped aside as Ludwig stepped forward. The tall blond kept his hair slicked back; his icy blue eyes pierced through Amelia’s soul. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m seeing a trend here, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lot’s of tall blond kings. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia, it’s good to see you again.” She offered her hand, expecting him to kiss it like everyone else, but Ludwig took it and gave it a firm shake instead. She couldn’t hold back her laughter as she corrected her hand and gave the Red King a proper handshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It’s good to see you, too.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Arthur’s face morph into blatant confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “We have therapists, all trained professionals, ready and waiting to assist you in case you need help with your trauma.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Straight to the point, huh? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.” Feliciana grabbed her hand and led her towards the castle. Amelia noticed the rows of red rose bushes lining the pavilion; the bushes continued leading into the gardens. She suppressed a smirk. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>IV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “So, where can I find the Cheshire Cat?” Amelia asked Alfred as she unpacked her luggage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The wha-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You know, Alice in Wonderland, ‘we’re all mad here’, purple and pink stripes, comes and goes as he pleases?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Ami, I have absolutely no clue what you’re talking about. Matthew might?” Her brother shrugged. Amelia rolled her eyes at him. She hung the purple and blue gowns, tucked away the orange, teal, and green. She wanted to change as soon as she was able. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You know, actually, that Alice you mentioned is Arthur’s grandmother, so he might know what you mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’ll have to ask,” She said. “Do you know where he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “He should be in his room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Brilliant, I’m gonna go talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Wait, wait, wait,” Alfred rose to his feet, cutting his sister off before she reached the door. “You’re going to go? Willingly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah, I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Does that mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No, I’m not falling in love with him. But, after spending time with him back in the Yellow Kingdom, I have a better understanding of him and who he is. I don’t feel awkward around him anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That’s… relieving to hear, if I’m being honest,” Alfred scooted out of the way. “I’ll be in my own room if you need me.” She wrapped her arms around her brother and gave him a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You’re the best, Al.” She whispered before letting go. He grinned broadly </span>
  <span>as she left the room. Arthur was housed at the end of the hall; she knocked on his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Come in!” Amelia opened the door. Arthur turned to look at the newcomer, his face brightening once he saw who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Ah, angel, please, come in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I have a few questions for you, if you’re not busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’ll always have the time for you. Please, tell me, what is it that you want to ask me?” Amelia sat down on the edge of his bed, making sure not to sit on his unfolded clothes. She twisted her engagement ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “So, I want to ask about your great-great-great grandma Alice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Splendid,” He spoke from his wardrobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Can you tell me more about her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Of course I can. Where do you want me to start?” She saw a glimmer in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “From the beginning, I guess?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Very well. It is said that Alice first saw the white rabbit when she was sitting on a riverbed with her older sister. Having a curious nature, she followed the rabbit who cried, ‘I’m late! I’m very, very late!’ Needing to know what he was late for, she followed him down the rabbit hole and ended up here, in Cardonia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Wow, that’s pretty much exactly how I got here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Incredible, isn’t it? Now in Cardonia, Alice found herself in a room with a key and a vial labeled, ‘Drink Me’. Which, she does, and is able to shrink down to the size of a mouse. However, Alice, being a young girl, forgot to grab the key off the table. A cake appears in her hand; the frosting says, ‘Eat Me’ so she pops it into her mouth, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>viola</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she is her regular height once more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That happened to me, too-” Amelia interrupted. “I found a note from Pippy explaining what the stuff did. There was a vial and a cookie tin, and the same thing: the liquid made me shrink, and the cookies made me grow. I didn’t find a key, though. I guess I didn’t need one, since the door was unlocked.” She chuckled. “What happened next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Alice left the room, now finding herself in a lavish garden. The white rabbit runs past, still yelling about how late he is. Not one to give up the chase, Alice follows the rabbit. Now, it is important to tell you that she arrived in the Red Kingdom. The white rabbit was the Royal Messenger for Queen Iracebeth, the Queen of Hearts, as you know. But, before she found her way to the castle, she came across a tea party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That Mad Hatter!” She whispered </span>
  <span>excitedly</span>
  <span>. Her excitement vanished when his face contorted into confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and the Dormouse. Pitiful creatures, stuck in a never-ending loop, forever doomed to serve and drink tea. If you should find yourself at their table, be warned: madness is infectious. Their tea will pollute your mind, their ramblings will drive you insane, until you are nothing more than an empty shell. Until you are just like them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “So, don’t accept the tea party invitation. Got it,” She shuddered. Arthur nodded </span>
  <span>slowly</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Alice was lucky to escape. She kept her wits about her, and did not bow down to how they treated her. However, she had stated her memoirs, she found herself plagued by visions of an oddly-colored cat, who spoke in cryptic riddles and songs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The Cheshire Cat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The very same. Was that mentioned in the book you told me about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah, actually. He was a purple and pink striped cat in the movie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Movie?” Arthur furrowed his brow. “Regardless, I don’t recall exactly how he was mentioned, but Alice was quite descriptive of him. Haunting her with round eyes and a large smile, moving in between the shadows like a specter. But, after following this cat for some time, Alice found herself at the Red Castle. The Red Queen, Iracebeth, was hosting a game of croquet. This game of croquet was unusual, for the queen-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Was using flamingos and hedgehogs?” Amelia interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Had invited the entire kingdom, and used them as pawns to be executed if they failed to win the game.” Arthur finished </span>
  <span>sternly</span>
  <span>. “Alice was forced to join the game, at the cost of losing her head if she refused. Alice described her final encounter with the Cheshire Cat, who gave her a warning about Iracebeth, and tips to win the game. Alice succeeded in defeating the Red Queen at her own game; of course, Iracebeth demanded her to be executed. Chaos erupted, and in the pandemonium, Alice made her valiant escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “How did Alice get back to England?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Alice found one of the holes the royal messenger used; she, in a rather undignified manner, crawled in the hole, and found herself back by the riverbank, where her older sister had fallen asleep. It was if she had only been gone a few minutes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Wow, that’s weird,” Amelia mused. “So the Lewis Carroll book added and exaggerated a few things, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I suppose so. Especially the Cheshire Cat; he was merely a figment of Alice’s imagination, the herald of her descent into madness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>she go insane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Thankfully, no. He represented the madness that touched her when she fell upon the Hatter’s tea party. Nothing else in Cardonia possessed such power.” Arthur had finished sorting his clothes; he sat down beside her on the bed. Amelia stared ahead; her mind raced at a million miles a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Did that answer all your questions, love?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Well, sort of,” She observed him for a moment. “What made Alice decide to come back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That happens to be the second half of the story,” Arthur chuckled. “Many years had passed since Alice escaped the Red Queen’s wrath. One day, she received a letter from a resistance member here in Cardonia, urging her to return. Alice, you see, was the only one who had escaped the Red Queen and lived to tell the tale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Blimey,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Indeed. Alice, now a grown woman, could not ignore the desperate plea for aid. She returned to Cardonia in a new fashion: through her mirror-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Wait, hold on,” Amelia interrupted again. “When I first came here, I passed by a hallway with </span>
  <em>
    <span>tons </span>
  </em>
  <span>of doors. Why couldn’t she just use one of those?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Not all doorways lead to the same place, my love.” Now it was her turn to furrow her brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “A doorway had opened through her bedroom mirror. She stepped through it, and found herself back in Cardonia once more. She immediately met with the resistance leader, who operated under the alias ‘White Queen.’ She tells Alice that she must be the one to defeat Iracebeth for good. Alice had arrived in the nick of time, for the White Queen planned a final incursion against the Red Queen. Soldiers prepared Alice for battle, but left out one important thing: a weapon. Alice is thrown into the battle completely unarmed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Why would they do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “She acted as bait, my dear,” Arthur stroked his chin. “The Red Knight kidnapped her, taking her as the prisoner of the Red Queen. The White Knight, rebelling against the White Queen’s plans, rescued Alice and brought her to safety. He tells her the White Queen wanted to use Alice as a pawn to overthrow the Red Queen and eliminate her kingdom permanently. He gifts her a poem titled, ‘Jabberwocky.’ To Alice, this poem was purely nonsensical. She wrote in her memoir that she stuffed it in her pocket.” The two shared a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Now free of the White Queen, Alice wandered through Cardonia once more. She had come across a strange pair of twins, calling themselves ‘Tweedledee and Tweedledum.’ I assume these men had one too many cups of the Hatter’s tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh, yeah, I remember them. They talked a bunch of nonsense, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Precisely. The twins unnerved Alice, and ignore her requests for directions. However, in a moment of clarity, one of the men warned Alice about the poem she carried before running off. What sent them running, you wonder? The White Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “How did she find Alice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m not entirely sure, Alice didn’t say. But, having been reunited, the White Queen apologized for her actions. She explained how she did want to use Alice as a pawn; however, she did not need her to eliminate the Red Queen, but to demand she step down. It was at this moment Alice asked about the strange poem she carried with her. She wrote about how, despite the White Queen being as pale as a sheet, the color drained from her face. The White Queen warned Alice that only a mad individual could comprehend the poem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Alice went to the Mad Hatter, didn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You are correct. Alice traveled to the Hatter’s table, and demanded she be served a cup of tea. The Hatter, pleased to have a new guest, poured her a cup of cold tea. Alice asked for it to be served warm; the March Hare told her to have patience. After a matter of moments, the tea began to steam; it was ready to drink. Alice finished her cup, thanked the Hatter for his hospitality, and left the table. Alice recalled seeing the Cheshire Cat once again; he floated above the Hatter’s impossibly high chair, smirking down at her and giggling. She ignored this vision, instead attempting to read ‘Jabberwocky’ once more. To her surprise, the poem made complete sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Did she write down the poem in her memoir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No, she did not. She instead wrote a warning about the poem, advising to </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>seek it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>dangerous?” Amelia asked, disbelief ringing clear in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Amelia, my love, that poem gave her the power to manipulate time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh,” She gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “With this new power, Alice felt ready to battle the Red Queen. She made her way to the Red Castle, past the resistance army, past the Red Queen’s soldiers, even past the Red King himself. Iracebeth knew Alice would come, so she prepared a game of chess, and invited Alice to play. She accepted the invitation. The Red Queen was conniving, yet Alice always remained one step ahead. During this match, Iracebeth told Alice a story of how everyone in Cardonia used to possess fantastic powers, much like the ability to rewind time. She explained how those kinds of people grew dangerous if left unchecked, and took it upon herself to destroy such magic wherever she saw it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Woah, woah, woah. Iracebeth committed genocide because she didn’t like magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That’s...putting it simply. Iracebeth was born into a long line of magic users; unfortunately, she was the only one born without magic of her own. Being the firstborn, she was in line to inherit the throne. So, she crafted a devious scheme that ended with her parents being executed. This marked the beginning of her bloody conquest. During her reign, it is estimated that her guillotine claimed nearly one hundred thousand lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That’s bloody awful,” Amelia drew in a sharp breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I agree, my love. Alice wrote how Iracebeth spilled all these secrets to her, like she was attempting to absolve herself of her sins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Was she trying to get Alice on her side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It would appear so. However, the Red Queen did not know the powers Alice now possessed. While she was distracted by her own monologuing, Alice paused time and reshuffled the chessboard, making it so she only had one move left to beat Iracebeth. After allowing time to flow normally, the Red Queen became infuriated, and attempted to kill Alice with a dagger she kept in her stocking. Alice was forced to slow down time again; she plucked the dagger out of Iracebeth’s hand. Left with no choice, Alice had to take the life of the Red Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Blimey,” Amelia whispered. “So, the Red Queen’s choices finally caught up to her, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That was her destiny, as was foretold by a fortune teller she saw in her youth. With the Red Queen defeated, Alice was approached by the White Queen. The White Queen explained that she was Iracebeth's sister, Mirana. She learned through her handmaids that she was the next target of Iracebeth; she managed to escape with her life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What happened to them? You said Alice became the first Spade Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Mirana had proposed Alice be crowned as the new Red Queen, but she refused, and instead offered a counter proposal: Mirana ascend the throne as the rightful ruler of the Heart Kingdom, and Alice be crowned as a new queen. They reached an agreement. Mirana became the new Queen of Hearts, and Alice the new Queen of Spades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Arthur, what were the Club and Diamond kingdoms doing during all of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Staying out of the way,” Arthur answered </span>
  <span>quietly</span>
  <span>. “Magic users lived all throughout Cardonia. The Kings and Queens at that time were busy protecting their sovereign citizens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Are there any magic users left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m… not sure. After Iracebeth’s reign, many went into hiding in fear of persecution. If there are any left in this day and age, they would most likely practice in secret. Alice was the last sorceress in the public eye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Does that mean you can’t use magic?” She eyed him </span>
  <span>curiously</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Alice learned her magic, she was not born with it. With our understanding of genetics, one must be born with magic to pass it on to future generations. I have no record of Alice’s children or grandchildren having such powers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh, okay.” Amelia squeezed Arthur’s hand. “Do you sometimes wish you were a sorcerer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Sometimes,” He admitted. “Although, I feel I'm quite content the way I am.” Arthur raised her hand to his lips, kissing it </span>
  <span>tenderly</span>
  <span>. For the first time, Amelia didn’t </span>
  <span>internally </span>
  <span>cringe. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Another day dawned on the Heart Kingdom. Handmaids bustled around her, helping her prepare for the day ahead, and for the first time in a while, Amelia didn’t dread leaving her room. Her daily lessons dragged on, considering she had missed a substantial amount due to Camilla’s trial. However, they weren't as boring as before. In fact, she relished the sense of normalcy. </p><p>       “Amelia, did you get all that?” Matthew asked, nervously glancing at Ludwig, who sat calmly to his right. His icy blue eyes peered at the siblings, his expression unreadable. </p><p>       “Yeah, I did.” Amelia said confidently. “King Ludwig’s grandfather brought the Red Kingdom back into good graces, finally shaking off Iracebeth’s infamy.” A visible wave of relief washed over Matthew. </p><p>       “Excellent! Now, moving on-” </p><p>       “Matthew, one moment, please.” Ludwig rose to his feet. Matthew gulped and skittered out of the way. The Red King sat down beside Amelia.</p><p>       “Lady Amelia, you seem to be familiar with Iracebeth.”</p><p>       “I spoke with Arthur; I asked him to tell me the story of Alice- his grandmother, not his sister.” </p><p>       “I see,” Ludwig nodded. “He has informed me that her story has been written as a children’s book in the Overthere. Is that correct?”</p><p>       “Yeah, it’s called Alice in Wonderland.” Ludwig laughed softly, the frigid facade beginning to melt. </p><p>       “Wonderland? How childish,” Before she could reply, a sharp knock at the door caught their attention. </p><p>       “Enter,” Ludwig barked. Madison poked her head in.</p><p>       “Forgive my intrusion, but is Matthew here?” Madison’s brown eyes landed on Amelia. A mixture of emotions briefly flashed on her face.</p><p>       “Yes, he is here. Amelia is here as well.”</p><p>       “Excellent. I need them both, your majesty.”</p><p>       “Of course. I believe it is time for lunch, anyways. You both are dismissed.” Matthew bowed; Amelia rose to her feet and curtsied. She followed her brother out into the hall.</p><p>       “What do you need us for?” Matthew asked, noticing the palpable awkwardness between the sisters.</p><p>       “Matthew, I need you to research a few things for me, if you have the time to spare.”</p><p>       “Sure, what are you wanting me to find?” Amelia lagged behind, giving her older siblings the space to talk comfortably. She almost wished Alfred was there. </p><p>       “I’m looking for a specific book on Red Kingdom fairy tales and superstitions; however, I absolutely cannot remember what the book looks like. I’ve tried scouring the library myself, but you have an uncanny ability of being able to find whatever book you desire.” </p><p>       “I’ll be sure to find it,” Matthew’s cheeks began to tint a vibrant shade of pink. </p><p>       “Thank you. As soon as possible, if you could, please.”</p><p>       “Right, right,” Matthew pushed up his glasses, waved to the women, and disappeared down another hallway. Amelia and Madison were left alone.</p><p>       “Do you really need that book?” Amelia asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.</p><p>       “No,” Madison admitted. “I needed you, specifically, I’m not sure why I asked for the both of you.”</p><p>       “What do you need me for?”</p><p>       “Amelia,” Madison took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I feel horrible for how I’ve been treating you. I’ve been confessing all to Rosalinne, my handmaid, and she instructed me to apologize. You would think I’d be overjoyed to have my only sister home. Will you forgive me, and allow me a second chance to have a relationship with you?” Amelia stared deeply into her sister’s eyes; her instincts told her she was being genuine. She pulled Madison in for a hug.</p><p>       “You think I’m gonna say no?” Amelia whispered. “Yeah, I forgive you. You’re my sister, and that’s what sisters do.”</p><p>       “Of course,” Madison tightened her grip around Amelia. “Of course. Thank you.”</p><p>       “Ooohh! Sister love, how cute!” A female voice squealed. Madison and Amelia abruptly let go of each other. They saw Feliciana walking their direction, rapidly picking up her pace. The Red Queen pulled both of them back into a hug.</p><p>       “It makes me happy to see you happy.” Feliciana released her grip, looking at the Blue sisters with a wide smile. “Say, want to join me for lunch? I know a great spot!”</p><p>       “I don’t see why not.” Amelia shrugged.</p><p>       “I have been searching for something to whet my appetite. Perhaps what I need is Red Kingdom cuisine.”</p><p>       “Then it’s settled,” Feliciana clapped her hands. “Follow me, I know exactly where to go.”</p><p> </p><p>   Feliciana led them through the town square, zigzagging in between buildings with ease. Madison and Amelia struggled to keep pace. The similarity to Italy grew with every step Amelia took. She could even see the ocean from certain spots; she was tempted to follow the cobblestone paths down to the beach. Seagulls cried out overhead, salty air filled their lungs; the Red Kingdom felt like a paradise.</p><p>       “Oh! Here it is,” Feliciana pointed ahead. A small seaside restaurant bustled with activity. The Red Queen waved excitedly; a few patrons waved back.  </p><p>       “Do you frequent this establishment often?” Madison asked. Feliciana gave her an odd look, processing what she said.</p><p>       “Yes, yes, I love coming here. I know everyone’s names. They even have a dish named after me!” The women squeezed their way past people, making their way to the first empty table they saw. Madison and Amelia sat side by side, opposite of Feliciana.</p><p>       “Feliciana, where is Lovina?” At the mention of her sister’s name, Feliciana’s bubbly personality faltered.</p><p>       “She’s… she’s busy. Ever since she married Antonio, she’s had absolutely no time for herself. Or anyone else, really.”</p><p>       “What’s so important that your sister can’t spend time with you?” Amelia narrowed her eyes. Feliciana pouted. </p><p>       “Antonio is the only son of the first Red Noble family. He has very important duties he must attend to. With Lovina being his wife, his duties become her duties.” </p><p>       “Oh,” Amelia didn’t know how to respond. </p><p>       “Of course, with me being queen, I hardly have any time for myself, either. Our schedules always conflict. When one sister is free, the other isn’t.” </p><p>       “But that’s enough about me!” The Red Queen’s burst of cheeriness returned tenfold. “I brought you here so I can get to know you. I have a few questions I’d like to ask about the wedding, specifically the food, but other parts, too! Have you picked out a dress? Who’s walking you down the aisle? What does the menu look like?” Feliciana’s questions buzzed around Amelia’s ears. She didn’t want to talk about her upcoming wedding, but Feliciana put on her best puppy eyes. </p><p>       “Well, yeah, I have a dress. It’s not finished, though, so no one's allowed to see it. Not even me. I guess Al’s walking me down the aisle? I don’t think we’ve worked out that situation yet. As for the menu, Arthur has his best chefs working on it. It was almost complete, but with the, um, setbacks, they’ve been given more time. I know there will be a lot of seafood dishes, for sure.” Feliciana’s smile grew with every word. It rubbed Amelia the wrong way; it reminded her of Camilla.</p><p>       “I’m so excited! It’s been so long since there was a royal wedding.” A server came by and took their orders. Feliciana recommended several dishes; Amelia picked the one that sounded closest to something she’d get back in England. </p><p>       “When was the last royal wedding?” She asked, directing the question to both Madison and Feliciana.</p><p>       “When Ivan married Elizabeta, right?”</p><p>       “No, when Francis married Alice.” Madison corrected. “Both couples married in the same year, but Ivan and Elizabeta wed in October. Francis and Alice wed in February.” </p><p>       “That’s right! I remember being so tired of eating wedding cake, even though it was only two weddings.” Madison and Feliciana shared a laugh. Amelia half-heartedly chuckled. </p><p>       “Didn’t they have a huge fight over who would marry first?” Feliciana asked, taking a sip of her drink. </p><p>       “Oh, goodness, yes. Alice would write to me, detailing all of Francis’s ramblings. I saved them, if you’d like to read them.”</p><p>       “I might have to.”</p><p>       “You were friends with Alice?” Amelia asked Madison.</p><p>       “Yes, we were quite close. At least, we were, until Camilla wormed her way in. She was an evil, manipulative hussy who almost cost me my friendship with Alice.” Madison glowered, gripping her glass tightly.</p><p>       “Let’s not speak ill of the dead.” Feliciana said softly. </p><p>       “I will not act like she was a good person. She should be remembered for how she was.” The Red Queen mashed her lips together. She glanced over to Amelia; Amelia felt the sting of regret for ruining the conversation. </p><p>       “But, to expand on my answer to your question, Alice and I grew up together. We were born the same year, it was only natural. Four years later, Arthur came along, followed by you and Alfred. We were often tasked with watching our younger siblings. Ah, Alice would always suggest sneaking away and leaving the three of you to your own devices. I’d tell her, ‘What devices do babies have?’ She never could give me an answer.” Madison laughed softly. </p><p>       “When you were taken, I was heartbroken. I turned to Alice for comfort and support, as she was the only friend I trusted. When we were teenagers, Francis began pursuing her. She wrote oh so many letters of how annoying he was! And then, like a switch had been flipped, she wrote about how she was the most wonderful man in Cardonia, and how she could not wait to marry him. She was deeply infatuated. I supported their union, much to Arthur’s dismay. He would dismiss me, using my gender to discredit me. I knew he never meant it the way he said it, but it hurt hearing it, I will admit. However, it was during this time Francis’s parents appointed a new family to become the first Yellow Noble family-”</p><p>       “Camilla’s family, right?” Amelia interrupted.</p><p>       “Yes. Camilla immediately inserted herself among the royal social circles, presenting herself as something more, something better than what she actually was. You see, Camilla’s family was impoverished. Somehow, Camilla’s father was able to get in the previous Yellow King’s good graces before he passed away. Thus, Camilla planted herself as Alice’s ‘new’ best friend, stealing my spot, to put it childishly.”</p><p>       “I remember that,” Feliciana spoke. “You were devastated.”</p><p>       “Indeed, I was. But, it made me realize that there were many other girls I could befriend-”</p><p>       “Like me!” Feliciana smiled warmly. </p><p>       “Yes, like you. I enjoyed your company; I still do. Unfortunately, my relationship with Alice had been permanently damaged, all thanks to that wretched bottomfeeder. She wrote to me one final time, admitting to me how much she regretted throwing away a lifelong friendship. I never wrote back, but I kept that letter. Knowing what I know now, I should have replied.” </p><p>       “Madison, you had now way of knowing what Camilla was planning.” Amelia grasped her sister’s hand and gave it a squeeze. She had never seen Madison allow herself to be so… emotional. Madison prided herself on being a logical, analytical, aloof person. Seeing her be sensitive and open made Amelia feel... uncomfortable. It was out of character for her older sister.  </p><p>       “I suppose that’s why they say hindsight will greet you with a sword and you still let it walk behind you.” </p><p> </p><p>I.</p><p>   Amelia paced back and forth in her room, twiddling Anya’s ring in between her fingers. Madison’s words haunted her. Light from the fire glinted off the emerald. It felt as if she stood over the edge of a cliff, one foot already dangling over the edge. Now, she had to decide: pull her foot back, or jump? </p><p>   She made her choice. She prayed it was the right one, if there even was a right choice to be made. She snuck the ring in a secret pocket in her sleeve. She exited her room and made her way towards the other end of the wing. The other royalty were roomed further down the hall from her and Arthur. Approaching Ivan and Elizabeta’s door, she stopped mid step. <em> What the hell am I doing? </em> She thought. <em> What if Elizabeta’s in there? What do I say to her?  </em>She shook her head, imagining the thoughts being tossed away. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. After a moment’s pause, the door slowly creaked open.</p><p>       “Amelia, what are you doing?” Elizabeta spoke, her voice a harsh whisper.</p><p>       “Oh, sorry, I need to find Ivan. I have something of his,” She answered sheepishly. Elizabeta’s face hardened.</p><p>       “You’ll find him somewhere in this castle. Sorry I can’t be of any more help.” She harshly shut the door. <em> Yeesh. Did they get into a fight? </em>She sighed. She knew exactly where he would be.</p><p> </p><p>   Amelia wandered the hallways down to the gardens. Much like the Blue Castle, the entrance to the gardens was marked by heart shaped topiaries, with the addition of surrounding red rose bushes. She gathered her skirts in her fists and followed the marked path. It was a moonless night, making it difficult to see. A lone shadowy figure sat at a bench by the fountain; Amelia knew who it was.</p><p>       “May I join you?” She asked. </p><p>       “Yes, you may.” Amelia sat down beside him. She left a considerable space between them. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>       “I don’t even know where to start to answer that question.” </p><p>       “The beginning is a good place,” He said simply. She shot him a look.</p><p>       “I guess… I’m here to return your mom’s ring.” Amelia retrieved the ring from her sleeve and held it out to him. His eyes fell on it, then on her. He did not move.</p><p>       “Why are you giving it back?” The hurt in his voice was palpable. She willed herself to ignore it. </p><p>       “Do you know how long it’s going to be until you get divorced? How long it’s going to take for me to get divorced? We’re probably talking a good ten years! I’m not entirely sure my feelings for you will last that long-”</p><p>       “So you are telling me you would rather marry Arthur?” He interrupted.</p><p>       “What? No, what I’m saying is I don’t want to get married. At all.” </p><p>       “So what you told me was a lie?”</p><p>       “I wouldn’t lie about my feelings like that. God, Ivan, I’m not twelve, for fuck’s sake. I’m just not sure about them anymore. I’m allowed to change my mind.”</p><p>       “You changing your mind feels like you have done nothing but give me false hope.” </p><p>       “And your insistence on making me your next wife feels like you’re making me the only woman in the world. There are plenty of other women you can marry-”</p><p>       “I don’t want to marry them.” He said, sounding like a child.</p><p>       “Glad to know you’d rather live a miserable lonely life than try to find someone who does love you.” Amelia spoke, the words falling out of her mouth like a waterfall. The realization slammed into her like a train.</p><p>       “You do not love me.” He whispered. She mashed her lips together, the sting of tears clouding her vision.</p><p>       “You know what? I don’t. I don’t love you. I had a crush on you, and a crush can lead to love, but this one didn’t. It’s obvious now. Take this back, and say sorry to your mum for me.” She jumped to her feet. She curled her fist tightly, feeling the gem bite into her flesh. She threw the ring at him; it bounced off his chest. Without another word, Amelia stormed off. She angrily wiped away her tears. </p><p>       “Amelia! AMELIA!” Ivan shouted behind her, but she did not stop nor turn around. </p><p> </p><p>II.</p><p>   Someone knocked on the door, softly, in intervals of three. Amelia did not move from her chair. Instead, she sank further in, bringing her knees to her chest. </p><p>       “I’m coming in,” A voice spoke. Elizabeta let herself into Amelia’s room. She quietly closed the door behind her. “Amelia, is everything okay? You haven’t been acting like yourself lately.” </p><p>       “I can’t tell you-”</p><p>       “Why not?” The Green Queen planted her hands on her hips. “What can’t you tell me? Is it something <em> that </em>horrible?” Amelia looked up at her with watery eyes. Elizabeta’s face softened. The queen sat beside her, resting a gentle hand on her ankle. </p><p>       “Please, tell me. You can trust me.” Amelia sighed.</p><p>       “Elizabeta... I had a crush on Ivan. A big one. I didn’t like Arthur, and Ivan seemed like a better guy to me. I thought it was love. I really, truly did. But I was proven wrong. Ivan’s fixated on the idea of finding love, and finding the perfect woman. All he talked about was how badly he wanted to divorce you so he could marry me. It was like Arthur didn’t even exist to him. Like my engagement wasn’t a problem; he’d just, I don't know, take off my Arthur’s ring and replace it with his? It started getting really weird, so I ended our relationship before it even began. I don’t want to get married. At all. But I have to marry Arthur. I don’t think there’s a way out of that.” The Green Queen sat in silence. Amelia swallowed thickly. Her heart pounded in her chest, like it wanted to burst free and run away. </p><p>       “Ivan… Ivan has a very black and white way of thinking. Everyone was surprised when we married. I warned him that I did not love him, but he fought tooth and nail to change my mind. He did everything he believed would make him a good husband to me. But… since you’ve come home, Ivan set his sights on you to become his next wife. You were something new, something different. That man has quite the temper; I’ve never seen him lose it so violently before you arrived.” </p><p>       “I saw a sliver of his temper last night,” Amelia admitted, wiping away her tears with her thumb.</p><p>       “You saw what was left.” Elizabeta said bitterly. “I do not hold anything against you, but this whole situation has left a sour taste in my mouth.”</p><p>       “I can’t help but feel like I’ve made everything worse.” </p><p>       “You had no way of knowing what was going on when you arrived. Arthur may have prepared you to be queen from an educational standpoint, but he neglected to warn you of the demands of socialization among royalty and nobility. Unfortunately, you must pay attention to all the dramatics.” Amelia sniffled, burying her face in her knees.</p><p>       “Amelia, look at me,” Elizabeta reached out her hand, gently cupping Amelia’s chin and turning her head. “This is not your fault. Yes, there are consequences to your actions, but these problems are not rooted in them. These issues originated long before you came home.” </p><p>       “What about Arthur?” Amelia asked weakly.</p><p>       “Everyone knows Arthur is an alcoholic; that’s no secret.” Elizabeta began. “We all watched him slowly lose his sanity trying to find you and bring you home. His parents placed immeasurable pressure on his shoulders up until the day they died. He turned to drinking to cope. But, since you’ve returned, there is a glimmer of hope. We prayed you could help us save him. He is savable; I fear Ivan is not.” </p><p>       “I guess the takeaway is that Arthur isn’t the worst guy I could be marrying?” Amelia chuckled pathetically. Elizabeta’s face contorted into a mixture of emotions. She fiddled with her wedding ring.</p><p>       “Yes, I suppose so.” </p><p>       “You know,” Amelia spoke after a tense pause. “In Camilla’s introduction letter, she bragged about how good she is- was- at keeping secrets. She mentioned something about you.” The Green Queen’s face paled. </p><p>       “What did she say?” Elizabeta whispered. Amelia mentally kicked herself in the bum, but she was too far in to abandon ship.</p><p>       “She said you were having an affair.” Elizabeta turned away, clutching her hands together until the skin turned white. Amelia could see her whole body tremble. Elizabeta took a deep breath before speaking again.</p><p>       “I was forced to tell her,” Her voice felt oddly empty. “She caught me with Roderich, my piano instructor and childhood friend. It was, what I thought, a private moment. But, later that evening, Camilla confronted me. She warned me she would tell Ivan everything she saw unless I did exactly as I was told. The blackmail lasted for years. Years I spent looking over my shoulder, carefully watching everything I said or did, all under the threat of exposure.” Elizabeta’s brown eyes appeared almost black. She didn’t release her grip, not even when Amelia rested a comforting hand.</p><p>       “When Camilla was sentenced, I felt nothing but relief.  It was as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was free of her torment. And I have you to thank for that.” Elizabeta turned and smiled at Amelia. A soft smile, but one full of warmth. However, instead of feeling happy, Amelia’s heart sank.</p><p>       “What happened that night, when I asked where Ivan was?” </p><p>       “Oh, that was another one of our spats,” The Green Queen waved her hand dismissively. “The usual bickering I’ve grown accustomed to. Only this time, I was bombarded with questions such as, ‘Why can’t we have a loving relationship like Ludwig and Feliciana? They have their differences, yet they made it work!’ It becomes tiresome.”</p><p>       “God, I feel like I really dodged a bullet there,” Amelia sighed. </p><p>       “Consider yourself lucky. I fear for the poor girl Ivan targets next.”</p><p>       “You and me both.” Amelia leaned her head on Elizabeta’s shoulder. The Green Queen shifted her hair so it didn’t tickle her exposed skin. </p><p>       “Can you fill me in on Ludwig and Feliciana’s story?”</p><p>       “No, it’s her favorite story to tell. I won’t rob her the opportunity.”</p><p>       “Awe, okay.” </p><p> </p><p>III.</p><p>   For dinner that night, Ludwig and Feliciana hosted a large feast. Dazzling plates of fresh seafood flew out of the kitchens. Amelia and Arthur had yet to be served. She sipped her wine, he chugged his. Finally, a servant brought their dishes. Bright red lobster tail, surrounded by scallops, drizzled with butter and herbs. Amelia cringed. Her eyes scoured the dining hall for any servant she could find. </p><p>       “Is something wrong?” Arthur asked, noticing her discomfort. </p><p>       “I can’t eat this.”</p><p>       “Why not? This the most excellent lobster to ever grace a table. You should feel honored to be served such a meal.”</p><p>       “Arthur, I’m allergic to shellfish. If I eat even a tiny bite, I’ll go into anaphylactic shock and die.” His eyes widened, his eyebrows nearly hitting his hairline. </p><p>       “Oh, well,” He stumbled. “I suppose that is a very good reason to refuse.” He snapped his fingers; a servant immediately appeared at his side.</p><p>       “Please bring my fiance a new meal. Something without shellfish, made by nothing even touched by shellfish, do I make myself clear?” The servant bowed and disappeared. Amelia had to admit, his adamance impressed her. </p><p>       “You took that way more seriously than I thought you would.” She joked.</p><p>       “I can’t risk anything happening to you; you know this, my love.” He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. A figure clouded the corner of her vision; when she turned, her eyes landed on the last person she wanted to see.</p><p>       “Oh, good evening, Ivan.” Arthur rose to his feet, giving the Green King a proper handshake.</p><p>       “Good evening. There is something I wish to discuss with you, if it is no trouble.” </p><p>       “It depends. If it is what I believe it is, I’d like to speak in private.”</p><p>       “And leave your fiance in the dark? If she is to become queen, she needs to be your equal in all things.”</p><p>       “Yet I have the power to decide whether or not I want her involved.” Arthur’s voice became dangerously tense; there was a clear warning, but she couldn’t tell what the warning was intended for.</p><p>       “Well then, I should wait to tell you that we have incarcerated new Black Circle members in my dungeon, yes?” The color drained from Arthur’s face. Amelia stared the men down, feelings of horror and morbid curiosity bubbling up to her throat. The ambient noise considerably dimmed. Only the crackle of the fire remained. </p><p>       “Dungeon?” Amelia repeated, her voice barely above a whisper. Arthur’s eyes blazed with rage. </p><p>       “Ivan-” </p><p>       “Oh, you haven’t told her?” He asked, feigning innocence. </p><p>       “Arthur, what’s going on?” Amelia’s shaky voice only added to the Blue King’s anger. </p><p>       “Yes, Arthur, what is going on? I thought Amelia would have your complete trust.” </p><p>       “<em> That </em> is something I did not want her involved in.” </p><p>       “Well, you have no choice but to come clean now.” Ivan shrugged, smiled smugly at the Blue royalty, and sauntered back to his table. Elizabeta’s eyes met hers; she shared Amelia’s look of horror. </p><p>       “Amelia-”</p><p>       “No, don’t tell me. I’ll just conveniently forget that asshole ever mentioned a dungeon. Or the Black Circle. Or prisoners.” She crossed her arms over her chest, avoiding his gaze. Arthur sighed, sinking back down into his chair.</p><p>       “No, he’s right. I shouldn’t keep this from you." Arthur lowered himself back down into his seat. "Amelia, I’ve spent the better part of a decade hunting down members of the Black Circle. At first, I used them to gather intel on you and your possible whereabouts. Now, I’ve shifted my focus towards the leader. He is incredibly elusive; no one seems to know where he is located, nor even if he has a permanent base of operation. Please believe me when I say that I am doing this to prevent more children from being taken from their families. I’m doing this to protect my kingdom- no- all of Cardonia!” Amelia stared at him, mouth agape, tears threatening to spill. She rapidly blinked, forcing herself back into the moment. She slowly rose to her feet. </p><p>       “Amelia-”</p><p>       “Don’t. Don’t say anything. I’m going for a walk. Don’t follow me.” She purposefully strode towards the exit, keeping her eyes forward. She ignored everyone as she exited the dining hall. She wouldn’t give Ivan the satisfaction. </p><p> </p><p>       “Wait!” Someone cried from behind her. Amelia didn’t stop nor turn around. A hand gripped her shoulder. She spun on her heel. Elizabeta yanked back her hand.</p><p>       “Amelia, wait, please.”</p><p>       “What for?” The Green Queen opened her mouth to speak, yet no words would come. She slowly closed her mouth again. </p><p>       “I… I do not know. My initial instinct was to follow you.” </p><p>       “Come with me.” Amelia said suddenly. </p><p>       “Come with you? Where are you going?”</p><p>       “Somewhere I may not come back from.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       “What could you possibly mean by that?” Elizabeta sputtered.</p><p>       “If you don’t want to come, that’s fine by me.” Amelia turned back around and continued on. The Green Queen watched her disappear down the hall. Against her better judgement, she hiked up her skirts and chased after her. She matched her pace with Amelia’s strides. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Amelia grin. </p><p> </p><p>   Amelia and Elizabeta exited the Red Castle. Elizabeta constantly checked to see if they were being followed. As far as she was aware, they weren’t. </p><p>       “Do you know the way to the forest?” Amelia asked. </p><p>       “Yes; from the castle entrance, we take a left and continue following the road.”</p><p>       “Brilliant,” Chilled wind pierced clean through her dress. The echoes of the waves hitting the shore filled their ears. A storm brewed over the horizon. Amelia observed the dark grey clouds that hung over the ocean; it felt oddly fitting, the weather matching her emotions so perfectly. The entrance of the forest appeared in her view.</p><p>       “Amelia, I must know: where are we going?”</p><p>       “I’m going to find the Mad Hatter.” Elizabeta stopped dead in her tracks. Amelia noticed she had left her field of periphery. She came to a stop and turned back.</p><p>       “What’s wrong?”</p><p>       “We’ve all been told the stories. Our parents tell them to us to warn us to behave, because if not, we’d be sent to the Mad Hatter as punishment. All of Cardonia grows up to fear the Hatter and his friends.” </p><p>       “I’m not afraid of them.”</p><p>       “Then you have no understanding of what they are capable of.” </p><p>       “I understand enough,” Amelia stated defiantly. “I need insight, so I’m going to the one person who can give it to me.”</p><p>       “Then this is as far as I’ll go.” Elizabeta wrung her hands. </p><p>       “That’s fine,”</p><p>       “Amelia, please listen to me: If something should happen to you, I will be the only person who knows where you are.” Amelia mashed her lips together. She did have a valid point.</p><p>       “Don’t tell anyone where I’m going just yet.”</p><p>       “If you haven’t returned in a few hours, I’ll go to Arthur.”</p><p>       “Deal,” Amelia held out her pinky finger. Elizabeta, although confused, reciprocated the gesture. Amelia clamped hers and Elizabeta’s pinkies together.</p><p>       “Pinky promise.” She turned and entered the forest, vanishing into the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>I.</p><p>   Amelia wandered deeper and deeper into the forest. The wind still reached her, although it was only at half strength due to the protection of the trees. She could hear the rumbling of distant thunder. The flowers at her feet closed in preparation for the coming storm. She willed herself to go on. She made her decision, and she would stick to it. </p><p>       “Is that so?” A faint voice asked. Amelia stopped. She looked around, yet couldn’t find the owner of the voice. She dismissed it and kept going. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was starting to lose her confidence. </p><p>       “That’s what happens when you make such a scary choice, my dear.” The voice spoke again. She ignored it. The trees grew thicker as she passed. Any light remaining from sunset had been swallowed. </p><p>       “You think you are so brave for challenging the status quo.” </p><p>       “I’m not listening to you.”</p><p>       “Oh, but you replied to me! That clearly shows that you are indeed listening.” A bright crescent moon shape materialized on a tree branch above her. She gasped, watching the moon slice itself into strips. The strips then became teeth; in a moment, the mouth soon had a matching body. A purple and pink striped cat smiled down at her, its tail lazily flicking back and forth like the pendulum of a grandfather clock.</p><p>       “I know you,” She whispered.</p><p>       “You should. You wouldn’t stop asking about me.” The Cheshire Cat chuckled.</p><p>       “I guess I can’t ask you for directions?” Amelia shrugged.</p><p>       “No, you can’t. It wouldn’t be as fun if you knew where to go. An old friend of mine once called this place, ‘Wonderland;’ I wish to preserve such a name. You are on your own, no matter how many times you pester me.”</p><p>       “<em>I </em>pester <em> you </em>?” Amelia sputtered. “You’re the one who randomly popped out of nowhere and started talking like a crazy person.”</p><p>       “Ouch, such sharp words. I’m truly hurt.” The Cheshire Cat pretended to faint. He dramatically rolled off the branch and vanished behind a bush. She huffed and continued walking. Her dress caught on stray bramble; she yanked it away, ripping the fabric. She groaned. </p><p>       “Say, you really are determined, aren’t you? Even after that woman’s warning?” He materialized from behind a random bush, walking backwards ahead of Amelia. </p><p>       “There are things I need to know. Things others aren’t telling me.”</p><p>       “And what makes you believe the Hatter will tell you those things?”</p><p>       “I’ll play his game; who knows, maybe I’ll win.”</p><p>       “But what if you lose?” The Cat hovered off the ground, his feet still moving as if he was walking. “At least Iracebeth is gone. You won’t lose your head.” He popped his head off his neck and rolled it across his arms. His wide eyes never left Amelia. She suppressed a shiver. </p><p>       “I guess I haven’t gotten that far yet.”</p><p>       “Ah, she admits she didn’t think this through! The resemblance is uncanny.” The Cat giggled. </p><p>       “Are you talking about Alice?”</p><p>       “Why yes, I am talking about Alice. Not your fiance’s older sister, but his great-great-great grandmother.” </p><p>       “I know,” Amelia shrugged. </p><p>       “Good for you. Alice was a stubborn brat, to put it bluntly. She ravaged her way through this land, causing all sorts of ruckus wherever she went. Iracebeth scared her so badly, we all thought she had left for good. But no! She returned, and again, brought chaos with her. She even took Iracebeth’s life. That, we thanked her for, but it did not quell the unrest she caused. She even became a queen, how unbelievable was that?” The Cheshire Cat placed his head back in its proper place. He flipped upside down and crossed both his arms and legs. He still hovered in front of Amelia. </p><p>       “That version sounds different from the one I was told.”</p><p>       “Of course it does. Alice’s descendant told you the story first. He was automatically going to paint her in a prettier light. Humans are predictable creatures. Either someone is good and pure and can do no wrong, or they are horrible and despicable and deserve nothing but anguish. They leave little in between. Humans don’t like ambiguity.” </p><p>       “Was Alice ambiguous?” Her question caught him off guard. He stopped, settling down on the ground, landing on his paws.</p><p>       “Oh, no,” He mused. “Not in the slightest.” The Cheshire Cat vanished, one piece at a time. One leg, then another, then another, followed by his torso, then his head, then his eyes, until only his mouth remained.</p><p>       “I’ll only say this once: ambiguity isn’t a bad thing. Learn how to wield it, but don’t let it consume you. Keep your wits about you, and stand firm on what you truly believe.” With that, the Cheshire Cat’s mouth disappeared. Amelia was left alone. </p><p> </p><p>II.</p><p>Her head spun trying to sort the Cheshire Cat’s mixed messages. He’d say one thing, then contradict himself in the same breath. She decided to take his words with a grain of salt. Two grains, or three, or maybe a thousand. </p><p>An overwhelming silence settled over the woods. She stopped to listen; sure enough, the sounds of the storm had faded. Her ears started to ring, desperate to fill the void. She took a few hesitant steps. The sounds of underbrush crackled and snapped. Too far to turn back now, Amelia continued. </p><p>Something squishy gave way under her shoe. She lifted her skirt to see. A plush bunny stared up at her with blank black eyes. She knelt down and picked it up. It didn’t have any mud on it, only a few leaves, and strangely, pieces of confetti. It felt soft under her touch; it was made of fabric, rather than plastic. Amelia held on to the bunny. </p><p>She kept her eyes to the ground as she walked; pieces of brightly colored confetti were scattered around haphazardly. Like someone was throwing a party. She was almost there. Amelia picked up her pace, her eyes darting back and forth as she spotted larger clumps. An abandoned teacup caught her attention; large cracks in the porcelain suggested it had been thrown. </p><p>In the distance, a bouncy melody played. She couldn’t distinguish any instrument; it sounded like they were trying to imitate instruments unsuccessfully. The song grew louder as she approached. In between the trees, she could begin to see a long table, dressed with a red tablecloth. Stacks of plates stood dangerously high. She counted six visible teapots. The sounds of voices shouting battled against the sounds of cutlery being slammed against the table. Finally past the trees, Amelia found the tea party.</p><p>The music abruptly ended upon her arrival. The Mad Hatter stared her down, as did the March Hare. The Dormouse skid to a halt.</p><p>       “Who are you?” The tiny mouse squeaked.</p><p>       “What are you?” The hare scratched his ear, his eyes never leaving her.</p><p>       “Why are you?” The Hatter asked with a giggle. Amelia approached the table.</p><p>       “Woah!” The Hare yelped. “You can’t just take a seat without being invited. That’s quite rude!”</p><p>       “Well, then may I be invited?” Amelia asked, already annoyed. The three glanced towards each other. </p><p>       “I don’t see why not. Take any chair that suits your fancy.” The Hatter gestured widely to the table. She sat down in the chair in front of her. The Dormouse scuttled up to her, pushing a teacup towards her.</p><p>       “Ah, so you’ve picked that one. I see, I see.” The Hare grinned, revealing large yellow teeth. She avoided looking at them.</p><p>       “Yes, a chair crafted by King Johannes-”</p><p>       “No, you dolt, that one was ordered to be crafted by King Anthony-” The Hare interrupted. </p><p>       “No, no, no! I swear, it was Johannes.”</p><p>       “I’m telling you, it was definitely Anthony! That is <em> not </em>Red Kingdom quality!” The Hatter jumped from his chair, prompting the Hare to do the same. They pulled out the chair, Amelia still on it, and circled around her. Many a ‘hmm’ and ‘hmph’ followed. </p><p>       “I do believe you’re correct. That definitely looks like Blue Kingdom craftsmanship.” The Hatter admitted. </p><p>       “Silly girl, of course she chose this one. She has Blue written all over her.” </p><p>       “Not surprising at all, indeed.” The Hatter grabbed the closest teapot and poured a healthy serving into her cup. The Hare scooted her back to her place at the table before the two sat back down. </p><p>       “Now, Blue girl, you are obviously lacking in the Blue department. In fact, you’re wearing a red dress, if I’m not mistaken.” The Hatter poured himself a drink; the Hare drank from his freshly filled cup. </p><p>       “I’m visiting the Red Kingdom,” Amelia answered, careful to keep her voice level.</p><p>       “Ohh, so you <em> are </em>Blue Kingdom!” </p><p>       “Yeah, I am. I’m Arthur’s fiance; I’m supposed to be the new Blue Queen.” All sets of eyebrows raised. </p><p>       “Oh dear, we have a queen among us.” The Dormouse whispered. </p><p>       “A queen? You remember the last time we had dealings with a queen.” The Hare anxiously chewed on his long nails. </p><p>       “Yes, my friend, I do. We nearly lost our heads.” The Hatter gulped. </p><p>       “What are we keeping her here for ? We should send her on her way!” </p><p>       “Yes, we should! We should- give me that teacup, madam.” The Hatter reached for Amelia’s teacup, but she pulled it closer to herself.</p><p>       “What if I want a drink? I’m very thirsty,” She raised the cup to her lips. The hot liquid teased her mouth, but she did not drink.</p><p>       “Oh, my, how defiant you are. I’m afraid we cannot serve you just yet.” The Hare jumped up onto the table and snatched the cup out of her hand. He plopped back down into his seat and downed her tea in one gulp.</p><p>       “Why can’t I be served yet?” She asked.</p><p>       “It’s simply not time. There’s much more that needs to be done before I can allow you at my table.” Before Amelia could protest, the tea party vanished. She blinked, again, and once more for good measure. The table, the cups, even the confetti she saw along the way disappeared like it had never existed at all. Amelia looked down at her hands; she still clutched the velveteen rabbit. </p><p> </p><p>   A hearty chuckle caught her attention. Where the Hatter’s chair one stood, a crescent moon shaped smile emerged from the darkness.</p><p>       “You managed to find the party. All on your own, I might add. Congratulations.”</p><p>       “Thanks,” She said with a deadpan voice.</p><p>       “Oh, there’s no need for that kind of attitude. Did you find what you were looking for?” The disembodied mouth spoke. </p><p>       “Not at all, actually.”</p><p>       “Perhaps you did, and you haven't realized it yet. This is a strange place, after all.” The Cheshire Cat’s fur shimmered as it appeared. He walked towards her like a normal cat. Oddly, that made her more uncomfortable than watching him float in midair.</p><p>       “I guess anything goes in a place like this,” Amelia crossed her arms over her chest. </p><p>       “Magic is still alive here. That’s why,” The Cat grinned. “Iracebeth may have used her reign to purge these lands of magic users, but she failed to completely eradicate magic in of itself.” </p><p>       “What else can magic do?” She asked. His grin broadened.</p><p>       “It can do things like this,” A door materialized before them. It was shaped like a normal rectangular door; it was painted a gaudy shade of pink. </p><p>       “Where does that go?”</p><p>       “Wherever you want it to.” </p><p>       “Anywhere?” She narrowed her eyes at him. He only chuckled.</p><p>       “Yes, anywhere. Anywhere you can visualize. You can’t just think, ‘Green Kingdom’ and magically appear there if you haven’t seen it before. You still have to know where you’re going.” </p><p>       “I suppose that makes sense,” Amelia shrugged. </p><p>       “Are you going somewhere?” The Cheshire Cat kept his eyes locked on something behind her. She turned to look, but a quick paw prevented her. “I suggest you leave now, if you have somewhere in mind.” She could hear the faint shuffling of approaching feet. Amelia felt a twinge of panic. Where would she go? Where did she want to go? The pressure added to her mounting stress. Making a snap decision, she lunged for the doorknob. She twisted it and swung the door open.</p><p>       “Whatever you do-” The Cat shouted. “-Don’t stop moving!” </p><p> </p><p>III.</p><p>Amelia ran, as fast as her legs would carry her, yet it felt as if she was going at a snail’s pace. She fought against the invisible current. The bunny slowly flopped at her side. Against the horizon, she could see a new door, this one a light blue. Amelia held out her empty hand, preparing to grab the doorknob. The slender handle fit easily. She pushed it down, and the door swung open. </p><p>Sunlight greeted her; she shielded her eyes from it. Amelia took one final step, then paused. She hesitantly opened her eyes. What she saw nearly made her burst into tears: Her flat stood across the street. Her banged up Ford was still parked in the road. A lonely figure stood in the window. It saw her, and quickly disappeared. Sakura bolted out of the house.</p><p>       “Amelia!” She shouted, slamming against her sister, engulfing her in a hug. </p><p>       “Sakura?”</p><p>       “Oh thank god, mom grounded me because you didn’t come home. I couldn’t find you anywhere! I checked all over the riverbank, but you vanished! Completely!”</p><p>       “What month is it?” She asked. Sakura relinquished her grip and stared at Amelia like she had grown a second head.</p><p>       “What do you mean? It’s Friday? It’s only been a couple days, Amelia.” </p><p>       “A few… <em> days </em>? How is that possible?”</p><p>       “Amelia, you’re scaring me.”</p><p>       “No, listen to me. It’s been… six months have passed. I swear, it’s almost New Years! Sakura, believe me, I’m telling the truth-”</p><p>       “What on Earth are you wearing?” Sakura interrupted. Amelia stopped, mouth still agape, and looked down at her dress. </p><p>       “This is one of my gowns, why?” She answered simply, like it was incredibly obvious. Sakura gawked at her. She desperately wanted to believe Amelia was lying, or at least, exaggerating the truth, but the way she behaved and spoke…</p><p>       “We should let mom and dad know you’re home.” Sakura said carefully. Amelia nodded, following her sister inside.</p><p>       “Mom! Amelia’s home!”</p><p>       “Where have you been?” Hina’s voice shouted from the kitchen. Amelia winced. She knew she was in trouble. </p><p>       “Sakura looked all over for you! No calls, no texts, nothing! It was disrespectful of you to leave while she was trying to tutor you. You know how important your education is. I want nothing but the best for you girls! What- what are you wearing? It doesn’t matter, dinner’s ready. You have no time to change, but go wash your hands.” Amelia skittered to the kitchen sink. She removed her dirty gloves and turned the sink on. Cold water splashed against her skin. </p><p>       “Amelia!” She inhaled a sharp breath. Her father came down the stairs, one heavy step at a time. “Where were you?”</p><p>       “Out,” She answered simply. It was painfully clear no one would believe her. If the dress didn’t convince them, what else would? </p><p>       “Out?” Her father repeated slowly. “Where, exactly?” Amelia turned off the sink, avoiding her father’s penetrating gaze as she dried her hands. She glanced at Sakura. Her sister was pale as a sheet.</p><p>       “Why would I bother? You’ll just tell me I’m lying and ground me for that on top of being out for a few days.” She threw the towel on the floor, daring to meet her father’s eyes.</p><p>       “Amelia, I want you to tell me regardless of whether or not I’ll believe you.” His voice was oddly calm. </p><p>       “You know what? Fine. I chased a rabbit and fell down a hole and ended up in Cardonia, where I met my fiance and <em> real </em> family. I was told that <em> you- </em>” She jabbed a slender finger into his chest. “-kidnapped me when I was a toddler to prevent me from marrying into the throne. You stole my life from me! And for what? For fucking what?!” She screamed, fiercely wiping away tears. Her father’s face hardened. He sighed softly, lowering his eyes.</p><p>       “I feared this day would come,” He murmured.</p><p>       “Dad, what’s going on? What is she talking about?” Sakura whispered, looking at both her parents with wide eyes.</p><p>       “Ichiro-”</p><p>       “No, Hina. They deserve to know.” Ichiro opened his mouth to speak. The sounds of thundering footsteps and splintering interrupted him. Soldiers burst into the home. Heart tipped spears told Amelia who they were. Behind the rush of soldiers, Arthur sauntered in.</p><p>       “When Elizabeta told me where you were going, I was consumed by panic! Absolutely worried sick. I had warned you of the dangers, and yet you did not listen. Ludwig allowed me to take his special forces to find you again. I’m shocked, but not surprised, you decided to come here.” His eyes landed on Amelia first, flitting to each Honda slowly and deliberately. </p><p>       “What do you think you’re doing?” Ichiro growled. Arthur tutted.</p><p>       “Why, I’m here to collect my fiance. Isn’t it obvious?” The Heart Knights stood at attention behind the Blue King. </p><p>       “Arthur, please don’t do this.” She saw doubt flicker across his face. </p><p>       “Amelia, angel, do you know who these people are?” His lowered voice sent chills down her spine. </p><p>       “They’re Black Circle, aren’t they?”</p><p>       “Not just any random members. My love, Ichiro is the leader of the clan.” The color drained from her face. Fear cemented her feet to the ground. A harsh buzz filled her mind.</p><p>       “Take them into custody. Leave Amelia to me.” The Heart Knights flooded the kitchen. Several guards swarmed around Ichiro, who did not resist. Hina and Sakura, however, put up a fight. </p><p>       “No! My daughter is innocent! You can’t take her!” Hina wailed, but her cries fell on deaf ears. A door materialized in the dining room. The commander opened it. The knights grabbed Ichiro and forced him through. Hina and Sakura followed.</p><p>       “Arthur, please, Sakura had nothing to do with this-”</p><p>       “I don't care.” Arthur interrupted. He grabbed Amelia’s wrist and led her through the dimensional door. Cardonia waited for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur and Amelia emerged on the other side of the doorway, stepping into the Red Castle throne room. Ludwig and Feliciana rose to their feet.</p><p>       “Amelia! Are you okay? What’s going on?” Feliciana pulled Amelia in for a hug, but the gesture felt empty. Amelia’s entire body felt numb. </p><p>       “Did you capture them?” Ludwig asked Arthur. </p><p>       “Yes, the whole family. I will be bringing them back to my castle and incarcerating them in my prison.” Ludwig nodded.</p><p>       “Prepare their carriages,” The Red King commanded. A few nearby Knights saluted and scampered off. </p><p>       “What’s going to happen to them?” The words escaped Amelia’s lips.</p><p>       “They’ll be imprisoned, and face trial. We will have to approach this with a measure of delicacy and aggressiveness simultaneously. They will most likely face death for their crimes.” Her heart sank. Feliciana let go, backing away from her.</p><p>       “Amelia?”</p><p>       “Arthur, I don’t care if I’m not queen yet. You <em> will </em>spare Sakura.” His brilliant green eyes narrowed. </p><p>       “And why should I do such a thing?”</p><p>       “She’s innocent. She had absolutely nothing to do with what our parents did. She was only five when I was kidnapped. Sakura’s just a bystander, not an accomplice!” Arthur stalked towards her, leaning close to her ear, his lips grazing her flesh.</p><p>       “You have no power until we marry. The courts will decide her fate, not you.” </p><p> </p><p>   The journey back to the Spade Kingdom was a long one. Amelia demanded she ride with her siblings, leaving Arthur to travel alone. She stared out the window; the ocean rolled lazily by. She has half-tempted to run out of the carriage and submerge herself in the inky black waters. </p><p>       “Amelia,” Madison said softly. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>       “What is there to talk about? The family I’ve known for the last nineteen years is going to die and there’s nothing I can do about it.” Amelia huffed. She felt a heavy warmth on her leg. She turned to see Alfred trying his best to offer small comfort.</p><p>       “You might want to let it all out now before we get back.” </p><p>       “He’s right,” Matthew pushed up his glasses. “Arthur has spent his life dedicated to two goals: one: finding you, and two: destroying the Black Circle.”</p><p>       “He’s getting close to finishing his life’s work.” Madison sighed. </p><p>       “Why is Arthur so hard pressed on getting rid of the Black Circle?” She asked, rapidly blinking back tears. </p><p>       “You don’t know, do you?” Madison’s lips pressed into a thin line. Amelia’s eyes landed on all her siblings; none could meet them.</p><p>       “No, I don’t. People don’t like telling me things until the last minute. So, tell me what the fuck’s going on, <em> right now</em>.” </p><p>       “The Black Circle is an underground rebellion started decades ago,” Matthew began, accepting the burden. “From the intelligence that's been gathered, their ultimate goal is to bring down the monarchy and install a democracy in its place. Their methods have been…”</p><p>       “Interesting, to say the least.” Madison finished.</p><p>       “The Black Circle’s committed arson, extensive property damage, looting, even going so far as to kidnapping noble and royal children, just to name a few.” Alfred chewed a nail. </p><p>       “Why the whole kidnapping children bit?”</p><p>       “They want to end the bloodlines.” Matthew answered, his voice somber. “It’s hard to continue a monarchy without heirs to fill the throne.”</p><p>       “Do these people feel like they're being listened to?” Amelia asked. The rest of her siblings glanced at each other.</p><p>       “We don’t understand,” Alfred admitted.</p><p>       “These people are protesting against how they’re being treated by their government. Clearly, their voices aren’t being heard. If the Black Circle has to go so far as kidnapping children to get your attention, something’s bloody messed up.” </p><p>       “But, Amelia,” Matthew stammered. “The common folk have no voice, no representation-”</p><p>       “Then we give them representation. What’s stopping Arthur, Ludwig, all them from doing that?” </p><p>       “If they do that, they'll see it as them losing their power, the power their families have spent their whole lives preserving.” Madison answered plainly. </p><p>       “Well, it’s not worth preserving if their people are being treated like absolute shit.” </p><p>       “I don’t agree with your language, but I believe you have a point.” </p><p>       “Look at you, Ami, daring to rock the boat.” Alfred laughed, helping to ease the tense atmosphere of the carriage. </p><p>       “I’m going to be queen, right? I have a job to do, and that’s taking care of the people I’m supposed to rule. I’m not some high and mighty figurehead that people worship. Fuck, I don’t want to be worshipped.”</p><p>       “I have to ask: is this a problem in the Overthere, as well? Matthew asked.</p><p>       “Yeah, unfortunately. The government back home is supposed to be a parliamentary democracy, but it’s run by corrupt, racist old dudes who are super out of touch with reality. The Queen is just that- a figurehead.” </p><p>       “Wait, you have a queen? Does that mean the Overthere has royalty?” Matthew studied Amelia. His fingers itched, desperate to write down everything his sister said.</p><p>       “Yeah, some parts of the world still do. I guess it varies from country to country on how much power the royalty has. Queen Elizabeth isn’t an ‘absolute monarch’ anymore, but still has some power under her title. The Prime Minister is the primary person in charge of the country; he’s an absolute buffoon.” Amelia rolled her eyes. </p><p>       “It’s clear where your motivation stems from, then.” Madison risked a small smile.</p><p>       “Yeah, I guess you can say that.” </p><p>       “Wait, so do you want to turn Cardonia into- what did you say- a parliamentary democracy?” Alfred raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>       “If that’s what the people want.” Amelia shrugged. “I’m not too savvy on politics, never have been, but now that I’m in the highest political position there is, I gotta learn somehow, right?” </p><p>       “You’re planning on turning Cardonia upside down.” Matthew bit his lip. </p><p>       “Is that such a bad thing? If it stops the Black Circle from destroying Cardonia from within, I’m all for it.”</p><p>       “I’m just trying to look at this from Arthur’s perspective. He’s the one you have to convince, not us.” </p><p>       “Don’t remind me,” She said softly. </p><p> </p><p>I.</p><p>Amelia stared up at her ceiling; she clutched the velveteen rabbit to her chest. Somehow, it survived the trips, miraculously appearing on her bed. She could have sworn she dropped it back in the flat in England. Her mind swirled with violently brilliant thoughts; repetitions of past conversations, plagued by memories, swarmed with crazy ideas. Could she transform the Spade Kingdom into a democracy? Or, a more democratic monarchy, at least? What would Arthur think? Listening to the Black Circle’s demands? God, he’d think she was insane. </p><p>She felt she brought up a valid point. Her social media feeds had been swarmed with posts about protests being the voice of the unheard before she found herself in Cardonia. As queen, she had a duty to hear those voices, right? She squished the back of the bunny to her face and groaned. </p><p> </p><p>   A knock on the door interrupted her internal monologue. </p><p>       “Come in,” Arthur entered her room, closing the door softly behind him. He was the last person she wanted to see. No, make that second to last. </p><p>       “Amelia, you were summoned for dinner nearly an hour ago. Is everything alright?”</p><p>       “What makes you think everything’s alright?” She grumbled, rolling away from him.</p><p>       “I don’t think everything’s alright, my love. Please, talk to me.”</p><p>       “Why should I? If I tell you what’s on my mind, you’ll think I’m insane and throw me to the streets.”</p><p>       “Amelia,” He gasped. “I’d never do such a thing. As your future husband, it is my duty to support you and your ideas, no matter how baffling they are to me. I understand that your upbringing was completely different from mine; as such, you have an extraordinarily unique way of thinking.” Amelia slowly sat up, a sliver of hope flickering to life in her heart. His declaration gave her the confidence to speak her mind.</p><p>       “Arthur, I want to give more representation to the people of Cardonia, including the members of the Black Circle.” His face immediately puckered.</p><p>       “Why the devil would we do that?”</p><p>       “These people are protesting against the way the government’s being run. They feel like they aren’t being listened to by you, Ludwig, Francis, all the royalty of Cardonia. They’re kidnapping children as a last resort to get your attention! Clearly, something’s not right in the system. I want to use my power as queen to make sure that everyone has their voice heard. If they want democracy, we owe it to them as their leaders.” </p><p>       “Amelia, do you understand the gravity of what you’re saying?” Arthur asked in a lowered voice. </p><p>       “Not entirely, if I’m being honest. I just want all this to stop.” </p><p>       “You have pure intentions, my angel, I’ll give you that. But implementing your ideas is going to be quite challenging. You want to revolutionize the Cardonian monarchy. That will not be an easy feat.”</p><p>       “Then we start here,” Amelia stated firmly. “We start small. Bring members of the Black Circle to lay their claims in front of us. No fear, no judgement.” </p><p>       “Amelia, I don’t think that will work as well as you’re hoping it will.” </p><p>       “You think they can’t be reasoned with?” She shot back. “These are people, not animals!” </p><p>       “I never said they were.” Arthur said dangerously. “I’m attempting to warn you; the Black Circle has a deep distrust for Cardonian royalty. They may not be willing to speak in front of a queen.”</p><p>       “That’s what I’m trying to fix!” Amelia shouted. “I don’t want them to distrust us!” </p><p>       “Do what you must, then.” Arthur sighed. </p><p>       “Arthur, listen, please- I’m apparently the adopted daughter of their leader, aren’t I? Maybe they’ll listen to me-”</p><p>       “Amelia,” Arthur interrupted. “I’ve already resigned. There’s no need to convince me further. If you believe that what you’re about to do is best for my- our- kingdom, then I will not stop you. My only request is you wait until we are married.” </p><p>       “You just said they won’t listen to a queen-”</p><p>       “They will listen to <em> you. </em>Being raised by their leader, you have more sway than you realize. When you become queen, they will be forced to recognize your power and your ability to meet their demands. As a noble, there is nothing you can currently do. There are only a few more months until the wedding. Please use that time to devise your strategy.” </p><p>       “That… that’s fair. Deal,” Amelia stuck out her hand. Arthur accepted it, giving it a firm shake. She looked him square in the eye. She couldn’t see any doubt in his emerald pools, but hesitation, on the other hand, was prominent. </p><p> </p><p>II.</p><p>Arthur stalked down the hallways of his castle, hands clasped tightly behind his back. Dark swirling thoughts filled his mind. He had dedicated the majority of his life to eradicating the Black Circle off the face of Cardonia. Many kings and queens before him, like his parents, attempted to vanquish the underlying scourge, but the ideology refused to be extinguished. The growing resentment against royalty worried him. </p><p>But Amelia… she worried him more. Being raised in the Overthere caused her to develop strange and unusual ideals, values, attitudes. She never experienced the same expectations that had been placed on him, and the other Cardonian royalty. Amelia didn’t, or couldn’t, grasp the intricacies of Cardonian social etiquette. She was loud, boisterous, unafraid to speak her mind. While Camilla and Feliciana were bubbly and sociable, neither were as brazen as she. To his growing horror, Arthur realized who she reminded him of. </p><p>Alice. </p><p>       “Good lord have mercy,” Arthur muttered. Similar to both his sister and ancestor, Amelia’s outspoken nature was intamable. But, perhaps… She had a point. If representation was demanded, representation should be given. To be a good husband, Arthur would have to set aside his own personal prejudices and biases, to see the situation from her perspective as well as his own. It would be challenging, but an endeavor worth undertaking. </p><p>       “Your majesty?” Someone spoke, snapping him from his reverie.</p><p>       “Yes?”</p><p>       “Is everything alright, sire? You seem awfully perplexed.” Arthur straightened his back, finally releasing his grip. He let his face relax.</p><p>       “Ah, yes, I am okay. Thank you for your concern.”</p><p>       “If I may ask, what concerns you?” Arthur eyed the servant curiously. She was a head shorter than him, with long coily hair wrapped under a handkerchief. </p><p>       “I am puzzled over my fiance’s recent… declarations.”</p><p>       “Declarations? What is she declaring?” She clamped her hands on her hips. </p><p>       “I’m afraid I cannot say. The subject is private at the moment.”</p><p>       “Well, in any case, listen to her. She needs you, even if she isn’t saying it out loud.” The servant smiled. The corners of Arthur’s mouth twitched upwards.</p><p>       “I shall heed your advice. Goodnight,”</p><p>       “Goodnight, your majesty.” She bowed deeply before walking past him. Arthur took several steps forward before halting. He turned and said,</p><p>       “Wait, may I have your name?”</p><p>       “I’m Imani!” She shouted back. </p><p> </p><p>III.</p><p>The next morning, Arthur awoke bright and early. He warned everyone not to bother him as he locked himself in his office. An important idea came to mind; he knew he had to act on it immediately. He sat down on the plush chair, pulling himself to his desk. Shifting papers, testing quills, opening fresh ink, Arthur set out to write. </p><p>   </p><p>
  <em> King Francis of the Diamond Kingdom, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    I hope this letter finds you in good health. I write this letter for the purpose of apologizing to you. I have despised and distrusted you for as long as I can remember. I felt threatened by you. You are a handsome and charming individual; I never saw myself as such things. When Alice fell in love with you, I childishly assumed it was seduction and witchcraft. Looking back on it now, I realize how deeply she cared for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    After Camilla’s trial, when all the ugly truths came to light, I was forced to finally face my own demons. Alice’s death completely and utterly shattered my heart. I turned to liquor to cope. I cannot begin to imagine the pain and suffering you endured. And now, I come to another realization: you are the only friend I’ve ever known. Ludwig and Ivan are allies and acquaintances at best, but you, I can truly call a friend. Please accept this letter as my humble peace offering. I wish to begin our relationship anew.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    In addition, the second purpose of this letter is to inform you of my decision to reevaluate my stance on the Black Circle. I understand I have been the one most ardently against the rebel group, but someone close to me has convinced me to take a step back and look through a different lens. I want what is best for my people. If this is the solution to our current crisis, I must act on it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Do write soon, old friend.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Respectfully, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> King Arthur of the Spade Kingdom </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> King Ludwig of the Heart Kingdom, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    I hope this letter finds you in good health. I thank you for your gracious hospitality. The purpose of this letter is to inform you of a change of heart I have recently had. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    I will not name names, but someone close to me has convinced me to take a second look at the Black Circle. I understand I have been the most ardently pressed on expunging this land of the rebel group. Perhaps, it is time I see things from a new perspective. As King, it is my duty to do what is best for my people. The solution that has been presented to me is as follows: give the Black Circle a chance for representation. Truth be told, I am against giving a voice to the most violent of our citizens, but for the sake of my kingdom and yours, if it puts an end to our misery, I shall see it through.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    I admit, I am unsure how to proceed. Any insight or guidance will be greatly appreciated. If it must come to it, we may need to call another meeting between the four of us. I understand this is something not to be taken lightly. The gravity of the situation I now find myself in has pressed down on my shoulders similar to Atlas holding the world aloft.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Do write soon. I trust your council. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Respectfully, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> King Arthur of the Spade Kingdom </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> King Ivan of the Club Kingdom, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    I hope this letter finds you in good health. There are pressing issues that I must address. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    I will not name names, but someone close to me has convinced me to look upon the Black Circle differently. I have been informed that the aggression and violence is a way to get our attention, a way to get us to listen. If we give them the opportunity to speak, there may be a way to end this crisis. I realize I am giving in to their demands, something I have sworn never to do. And here I am now, considering it to be my last and only option. I only want what is best for my people as their king. I trust you feel the same. That being said, I must ask you a favor: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Release your remaining prisoners. I have captured the leader of the Black Circle and his family. They are the only ones we need at this time. Think on it, and write to me soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Respectfully, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> King Arthur of the Spade Kingdom </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Amelia wandered through the hallways of the castle, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. The castle staff paid her no mind as they bustled around her. Arthur had warned everyone he would be busy all day; this would be her only opportunity. Being more familiar with the castle layout, she had a fairly good idea of where <em> it </em>might be located. She descended several sets of stairs. </p><p>Upon reaching the final set of stairs, she quickly glanced towards her left, then her right, double checking her left, just to be safe. The coast was clear. With a deep breath, she hitched up her skirt, and descended the stairs. The atmosphere grew cold the further down she went. The torches on the wall offered only light. She could hear the faint creaking of wood and metal; it unsettled her. </p><p>The bottom of the stairs led down a hallway lined with doors on each side; each appeared to be crafted of ancient wood, refusing to be refurbished or replaced. These doors, unlike the one leading to Anya’s room, put off a sense of danger. Amelia had to ignore it. </p><p>She brought her arms to her chest as she pressed on. The black, dull metal door at the end of the hall caught her eye. It felt frigid under her fingers. Steeling her nerves, she gripped the doorknob. The knob caught. The door was locked.</p><p>       “Bollocks,” She hissed. Not knowing what else to do, she turned back, ready to accept defeat and return to her room. A metallic clanking on the floor forced her to stop. She looked behind her; a slender golden key lay on the floor. A torn piece of paper lay next to it. Amelia scooped the items into her hands; she noticed a thinly scrawled note on the paper scrap:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Remember what I told you about ambiguity  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Amelia grinned. She stuffed the note into her bodice; the key felt warm in her grip. The key slid effortlessly into the lock. With a twist, the mechanism clicked, and the door unlocked. She slipped the key up her sleeve before opening the door. The old metal hinges squealed in protest. Hopefully, she was far enough away from any potential eavesdroppers. She squeezed herself into the opening, and shut the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>The dungeon immediately sent shivers down her spine. The cramped, dank room reeked of mildew and something… human. Only a few torches burned, barely giving off enough light to see. She squinted, forcing her eyes to adjust. Looking around, she could see cells lining the walls. From what she could tell, most of them were empty. Except one. </p><p>Only one prisoner was unfortunate enough to be locked away. She automatically knew who it was. She gulped; she willed her feet to move. At the sound of coming footsteps, the prisoner did not move. He had no reason to. She saw his hands were bound at the wrists by thick ropes. His arms stretched upwards at an awkward angle, letting the rest of his body slump against the stone wall. Bowls of slop remained untouched. </p><p>       “Dad…?” Amelia whispered. The man lifted his head to look at her. </p><p>       “What are you doing here?”</p><p>       “I had to see you.”</p><p>       “Do you know how much trouble you could get into? Your fiance won’t take too kindly to you being near me.”</p><p>       “I’ve had plenty of people tell me I’ll get in trouble for doing the things I do, and I have yet to receive any proper punishment. I think I’ll be okay.” This made Ichiro chuckle, but his choppy laughter quickly morphed into a fit of coughing.</p><p>       “Ah, you’ve always been a stubborn girl,” Beaten, bloody, and bruised, her father still managed to smile. It broke her heart to see him in such a deplorable condition.</p><p>       “Dad… I have a few questions for you, if that’s okay.” She struggled to maintain her composure.</p><p>       “Of course, <em>musume</em>.” Amelia’s lip quivered. Fresh tears pricked her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Her father rarely, if ever, used that term when speaking to her or her sister. Something extremely special, or tragic, had to happen to warrant him calling her his <em>daughter</em>. </p><p>       “Why did you keep me?” Ichiro sighed; his entire body seemed to deflate. </p><p>       “To answer that question, I need to explain the events leading up to that decision. I was the one who originally orchestrated your kidnapping, although, I had intended someone else to perform the act. When that person fell through, the duty fell back on to me. My wife, Hina, disguised herself as one of Elizabeth’s housemaids. She took you from your crib while everyone was sleeping. When she brought you back, we sent out letters asking for parents who wished to adopt you. Being the promised bride of a future king, no one wanted to take you, for fear of having the king’s wrath set upon them.”</p><p>       “We had no choice but to keep you. We were not about to abandon a three year old in the streets. Hina wished to return to Japan, our homeland, but tensions skyrocketed. America was the same. England offered a sanctuary no other place could. For nineteen years, that’s what I thought it was. Until the day you disappeared.” </p><p>       “So that argument with mom, about how you couldn’t give her a second child-”</p><p>       “Was fake. Hina was the one who created the adoption lie. I hope you understand why we couldn’t tell you the truth.” </p><p>       “The truth does sound kind of mucky,” She relented. Ichiro nodded, as best as he could. “I feel absolutely gutted.” </p><p>       “I’m sorry I didn’t warn you sooner. Had I known, I-”</p><p>       “Lady Amelia!” A voice whispered harshly. She whipped around to see Miriam rushing towards her, torchlight in hand. </p><p>       “What are you doing here?” She wrapped her arm around Amelia, trying to pull her away from the cell. Amelia dug her heels in, refusing to move.</p><p>       “I’m speaking with my father,” She answered. “I’m learning the truth from the bloody source, that’s what I’m doing!” </p><p>       “King Arthur won’t be happy when he learns of what you’re doing-”</p><p>       “I don’t care!”</p><p>       “You should care!” Renee snapped. “This is the leader of the most notorious crime syndicate known to Cardonia. You are putting yourself in danger by behaving so recklessly.”</p><p>       “Oh, blimey, I’m <em> so </em>in danger. My adopted father might say something mean to me.” Amelia rolled her eyes, brushing off Renee's arm. </p><p>       “Your Overthere upbringing can only excuse so much. You are coming with me, and I am taking you straight to the king.” She gripped Amelia’s wrist tightly and forcefully led her away. Amelia cast one final look on her father figure. There was something he was desperately trying to tell her with his piercing gaze, but she couldn’t quite tell what the message was. </p><p> </p><p>I.</p><p>   Renee burst through the door to Arthur’s office, practically shoving Amelia into the room. The Spade King jumped to his feet.</p><p>       “What is going on-”</p><p>       “King Arthur, please forgive my intrusion, but I caught your bride-to-be sneaking around our dungeons.” Renee released her grip. Now free, Amelia snatched her hand back.</p><p>       “What the hell is your problem? I wasn’t doing anything wrong!”</p><p>       “<em>Nothing wrong? </em>Lady Amelia, I beg your pardon! You were conversing with Cardonia’s most wanted criminal! What if he was attempting to brainwash you? To get you to join the ranks of the Black Circle as its new leader? What if-”</p><p>       “That’s enough!” Arthur snapped. Renee looked at him like he had grown a second head. “I don’t want to hear anymore nonsense from you. Amelia, what were you doing down there?”</p><p>       “I wanted to have a bant with my father,” Amelia rubbed her sore wrist. </p><p>       “That’s all?” He asked pointedly.</p><p>       “Yeah, that’s all.”</p><p>       “Renee, you are dismissed.” Her handmaid shot daggers at them as she slammed the door shut.</p><p>       “Never mind her. Amelia, angel, tell me the truth. What did you want with that man?”</p><p>       “I needed to hear the truth,” She sighed. “There is so much about my life I apparently had no idea even existed until seven months ago. I grew up believing I was the adopted daughter of an engineer and financial analyst, not of the heads of a bloody coup! I had my whole life planned out for me: I go to school, get a degree I’ll hardly ever use, I’ll marry a bloke from said school, and we’ll have a couple of kids together, and I’ll only get to do what I really want to do when I’ve got one foot in the grave!” Amelia ran her hands through her hair, undoing her braid. She paced around Arthur; the only thing he could do was watch in stunned silence.</p><p>       “And now, here I am, in a place that I only thought existed in a children’s book. Here I am, the fourth child of a noble family, and I’m supposed to be a queen all of a sudden? I’ve had so much taken from me, Arthur. All of this has been a <em> bloody fucking </em>nightmare. Can you blame me for wanting to sort all this shit out proper?” </p><p>       “No,” He said quietly. “I don’t blame you.”</p><p>       “I don’t think I’ve ever been this stressed in my life. I’m trying to hold myself together as best I can, but this shit’s tough. Really, really tough.” Arthur stepped towards her, cupping her face in his hands. He rubbed a tender thumb over her cheek. She brought her eyes to meet his.</p><p>       “I believe you when you say it’s hard. There is so much you’ve learned from the life you’ve had in the Overthere that doesn’t apply here at all. You have quite a lot to adjust to. Please believe me when I say that I want nothing more than to help you regain the Cardonian life you’ve lost.” Amelia searched his eyes; she couldn’t see any trace of dishonesty. </p><p>       “You’d really do that for me?”</p><p>       “Well, my angel, you are my fiance. I’ll do whatever it takes to be a good husband to you.” </p><p>       “Wait, you aren’t mad at me?” She whispered.</p><p>       “No, angel, I’m not. I… I want to be. But I’m aware of the circumstances. I’m more worried than anything.”</p><p>       “Wait, wait, you want to be a good husband to me, even though this marriage was arranged by our parents when we were babies?” She couldn’t help but giggle at her own poor joke. </p><p>       “I’ve come to the realization that this marriage is something that <em> I  </em>want. <em> I  </em>wish to marry you, no matter the circumstances. I feel as though you can do the Spade Kingdom a great service, providing excellent unbiased opinions and ideas. Surely, this kingdom will flourish under your queenship.” Amelia’s smile faltered. She blinked rapidly, trying, but failing, to push the tears back. Arthur pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her, and united their lips in a tender kiss. She inhaled sharply through her nose. He tightened his grip, afraid she’d back away. Instead, she closed her eyes, and allowed herself to sink into him. </p><p> </p><p>II.</p><p>
  <em>        “I have but one request for you, my love.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “That would be?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “Please don’t visit your father without my supervision, please?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “Yeah, sure.” </em>
</p><p>   Amelia paced around in her room, the events of the day consuming her every thought. Her hands kept themselves busy by fiddling with her ring. After seeing it on her finger every day, it began to grow on her. Perhaps elegance passing itself off as simplicity wasn’t such a bad thing after all. Her mind lingered on the memory of Arthur kissing her. That was the first instance of him showing her more than the basic amount of affection. The memory of her first meeting with Ivan and Elizabeta surfaced; she shook her head dismissively.    </p><p>The thought of Ivan left a sour taste in her mouth. Their last meeting went...horribly. She was simply looking out for herself and well being. Waiting upwards of an entire decade to be with someone? Having to keep the romance alive by sneaking around behind everyone’s backs? No, thank you. The idea of a secret romance wasn’t as enticing anymore. Looking back on it now, Amelia realized that Arthur offered her something she’d always craved: stability. To spite her parents, she’d always chased the ‘bad boys,’ purposefully disappointing them by choosing the guys who she knew full well would leave her hurt and betrayed. But, the taste of freedom and rebellion, was irresistible. Ivan was no different. </p><p>But Arthur, he was probably the one good guy she’d ever get. Here he was, being handed to her on a silver platter. Here he was, promising her that he would be a good husband <em> for her </em> . He’d change <em> for her </em>. </p><p>       “He kissed me,” She murmured. She found herself standing by her vanity. The gems on her jewelry box reflected the light of the dying fire. Taking a deep breath, she opened the box. It felt emptier without Anya’s ring. She removed the pieces of paper, taking Pippy’s note into her hand. Untying the ribbon, she read the note. Deciding she didn’t need the advice, she tossed the parchment into the fire. The flames greedily ate the tiny parchment, leaving nothing more than a speck of ash. She returned the Cheshire Cat’s note to the jewelry box. </p><p> </p><p>III.</p><p>   A few days had passed since the incident. Amelia found herself at her desk, ironing out the details of her plans, when a frantic pounding at the door made her jump. Her writing hand knocked over the inkwell; black ink spilled all over the documents. </p><p>       “Lady Amelia, may I come in?” </p><p>       “Yeah,” Lily opened the door, double-checking behind her before scuttling in.</p><p>       “Lily, what are you-”</p><p>       “Lady Amelia, I had to ask for myself: are you really going to join the Black Circle?” She stared at her maid, wide eyed, slack jawed.</p><p>       “No way! What made you think that?” Lily’s lower lip started to quiver.</p><p>       “It was Renee. She found you in the dungeons, and she started spreading nasty rumors… she said you’d never be a good queen, and you’d lead the Spade Kingdom into ruin…” Amelia saw red. She slowly rose to her feet. </p><p>       “Where is she?”</p><p>       “In our quarters, why?” She stomped past Lily and threw the door open.</p><p>       “I just want to have a proper chat, that’s all.” </p><p> </p><p>   Amelia followed the way down to the castle staff living quarters. Their rooms were located on the third floor, one floor below hers and Arthur’s. Servants watched her with wide eyes as she passed by. Lily scurried behind her, desperate to keep up. </p><p>       “Which room is hers?”</p><p>       “Oh, um, that one, on the right.” Amelia gripped the door handle, throwing it open with the same force she used on her own. The maids inside scrambled to their feet. Renee stood at the end of the line. Her expression morphed into one of anger when she was who their unexpected guest was.</p><p>       “Well, well, well, look who it is. The queen who will bring this kingdom to ruin.”</p><p>       “What’s your problem?”</p><p>       “Excuse me?”</p><p>        “Answer the question.” Amelia stuck her face out, uncomfortably close to Renee. </p><p>       “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The maid shrugged dismissively. </p><p>       “The rumors, you slag. The ones you’re spreading about me. All because you caught me having a conversation with my dad.”</p><p>       “That man isn’t your father; it’s high time you've accepted that. He’s been brainwashing you your entire life. By telling you what you want to hear, he can manipulate you into believing his radical ideals! You are engaged to the king, Amelia: you are going to assume the highest political position in this country. I do not want to see this kingdom be burned to the ground-”</p><p>       “Shut the hell up.” Amelia interrupted. Renee’s eyebrows hit her hairline.</p><p>       “How dare you speak to me in such a vulgar manner!”</p><p>       “I said shut up!” Amelia shouted. Renee reluctantly closed her mouth. “Your imagination is absolutely <em> bonkers </em> ! There’s no way in hell I’d let this place fall to ruin. In fact, I think <em> you’re </em>the dangerous one here! With that mentality, who knows what kind of unrest you’d cause. You’re a bloody danger to this castle, and the rest of the people here. I’m going to Arthur to discuss your permanent removal.”</p><p>       “You… you wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>       “Oh, I would. Watch me.” Amelia turned her back, hand on the handle, ready to leave, when two firm hands gripped her shoulder.</p><p>       “You’re nobody!” Renee shrieked, whipping Amelia around. “Absolutely nobody! You never truly existed until you fell down that cursed rabbit hole! And now you’re ruining everything because your engagement to the king gives you invincibility. Arthur doesn’t deserve a horrid woman like you!” The other maids gasped in shock. Rage boiled in her veins. She swatted Renee’s hands away. She opened her mouth to fire a retort, but a realization sank in, causing her to abruptly change course. </p><p>       “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”</p><p>       “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>       “You’re jealous of me. I have the life you want, I’m marrying the man you love- go ahead, tell me. Be honest. But remember what happened to a certain maid turned queen.” Amelia dragged her finger across her throat. The other maids looked around at one another; each pair of eyes filled with dread. Renee swallowed thickly. Now out of steam, she backed down. </p><p>       “You’re going to regret this,” She seethed.</p><p>       “We’ll see about that.” Amelia bunched her skirt in her fists. With one final sneer, she turned on her heel and left.</p><p> </p><p>   Amelia climbed the stairs; every step she took, she began to doubt herself. She mashed her lips together, forcing the doubt out of her mind.<em> It’s what she deserves. Arthur will help me take care of this, right? </em> Renee, being raised in Cardonia all her life, grew up with the notions of the Black Circle being bad, and anyone associated with them had to be bad, too. Amelia, being the daughter of the syndicate’s leader, found herself walking a very thin tightrope; it seemed like she was losing her balance. Whatever the case, one person badmouthing her wouldn’t stop her from taking the throne, right? She didn’t make <em> that </em>big of a show… Her poor attempts to justify what she had done didn’t sit well. </p><p>Approaching Arthur’s office, she noticed the door was ajar. A sinking feeling overwhelmed her. <em>What if I went too far? </em>She poked her head inside. The office was empty.</p><p>       “Damn,” She muttered.</p><p>       “Excuse me, Lady Amelia?” A voice spoke from behind her.</p><p>       “Yeah?”</p><p>       “Are you looking for His Majesty?”</p><p>       “Yeah, I am.”</p><p>       “He is in the dining hall. He sent me to collect you for lunch.”</p><p>       “Oh, good, good timing. Lead the way.” The servant bowed. She followed him down to the dining hall, despite already knowing the way. He opened the door for her. She thanked him and took her place beside Arthur at the table.</p><p>       “My darling, how does fillet mignon sound?” He asked without looking up from his papers.</p><p>       “Sounds fine,”</p><p>       “I’ve been incredibly busy with the wedding invitations as of late. Who knew sending them would be such a hassle?” Amelia offered a quick laugh as she scooped up her wine glass and took a large swig.</p><p>       “Amelia, is something the matter?” She slowly set down her glass. Her lips mashed into a thin line. </p><p>       “Oh, um-”</p><p>       “Did something happen?” His look of concern twisted her heart. <em> Is it really that obvious?  </em></p><p>       “I was told my handmaid, Renee, was spreading awfully mucky rumors about me. Saying things like how I’m going to betray you and join the Balck Circle, bringing this kingdom to ruin, all because I had that bant with my dad. I confronted her about it just a bit ago. She got really angry with me, yelling at me about how my engagement to you gives me ‘invincibility’ or rather, and… how you don’t deserve me as a wife.”</p><p>       “My goodness,” Arthur sighed. “What possessed her to say such things?”</p><p>       “I think she was jealous of me. It’s Camilla all over again.” She sank her head into her hands.</p><p>       “You seem awfully troubled by this, my love.”</p><p>       “Should I not be?” She lifted her head to look at him. “I’m walking a fine line here, trying to prove that I’m not my parents- kidnappers- whatever they are! I want to be a good queen, not only for you, but for the rest of the people I’m going to rule over. My decisions here affect them out there. If those rumors get out, reach the citizens of this kingdom, and they turn against me- what then? Both of us now look bad.” </p><p>       “What actions do you wish to take?” Amelia gave him a queer look.</p><p>       “What do you mean?”</p><p>       “As the King’s betrothed, you are allowed some executive powers,” A sly grin tugged at the corners of his lips. “I grant you permission to act on my behalf. If you truly believe she is a threat to this kingdom by spreading dangerous rumors, then punish her accordingly. Make it known that that kind of behavior will not be tolerated.” </p><p>       “You’re really going to back me up on this?” Arthur appeared wounded at her disbelief.</p><p>       “Of course, angel, you’re my fiance after all. It is one of my sacred duties to keep myself by your side on all accounts.” Amelia’s heart soared. </p><p>       “I really appreciate this, Arthur, you have no idea how much this means to me.” </p><p>       “I do have but one request.”</p><p>       “That would be?”</p><p>       “Be cautious of how you approach this. The daughter of a violent group using violence to silence and intimidate the people around her would not only prove Renee’s point, but ruin your image as well. I know you are wanting to be conscious of that, which I commend you for.” </p><p>       “Yeah, I know-” </p><p>       “I have high hopes for you, my love. All my life, I pictured a beautiful, gracious, and kind woman who would fall in love with me and accept her duty as my wife. When you first came to Cardonia, I was overjoyed. During your time here, it was made strikingly clear that your Overthere upbringing had caused you to look at things differently. Surely, you’ve been taught different values and ideas; I had to give you an allowance. But now, I am glad to see that you have begun to blend your Overthere and Cardonian lessons. Your unique perspective will bring a fresh change to this kingdom. You will make a fine queen, Amelia.” Arthur beamed with pride. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. She laughed as she wiped them away.</p><p>       “Oh, dear, you are laughing and crying simultaneously.”</p><p>       “It’s okay, Arthur, these are happy tears.”</p><p>       “Listen to me, my darling: I am proud to be your husband.” </p><p>       “I’m proud to be your wife.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>